Secret Life The Movie: When One Chapter Closes
by Jailynn5
Summary: -COMPLETE- ((SEQUEL: Secret Life 2: Happily Ever After)) - (Note: This is written in Screenplay format) Synopsis: This is a movie I wrote following the series It is fast-forwarded four years after Amy left for Where have they all ended up? Disclaimer: I do not own "Secret Life Of The American Teenager.
1. When one chapter closes

**INT: JOHNS BEDROOM - NIGHT**

The room is empty and there are boxes surrounding the bed, which is the only furniture left untouched in the room.

**RICKY UNDERWOOD (23),** lays in bed next to **JOHN UNDERWOOD (6), **reading him a story.

**RICKY**

...And when one chapter closes, a new one begins...

**RICKY** looks down at **JOHN**, he is fast asleep. He lays the book down on the floor next to the bed, then gets up and kisses him on the forehead. He walks towards the bedroom door and shuts the light off, he turns towards **JOHN** and says...

**RICKY**

Love you buddy, good night.

**RICKY** then exits the room.

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: RICKY'S APARTMENT/ LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

**RICKY** walks towards the empty living room, sits on the red couch with boxes surrounding it. The living room is practically empty. Ricky picks up the roll of tape and is about to tape one of the boxes closed when his cell phone **RINGS**. He looks down at the phone.. We see the words **"AMY" **on his phone. **AMY JUERGENS (22)** is calling, **RICKY** answers.

**RICKY**

Hey, he just fell asleep.

**AMY (V.O.)**

Oh man, I wanted to speak to him.

**RICKY**

Yeah, well he just fell asleep. Sorry. He's had a long day, after school we had to run to the department store and get more boxes for the move, and then we ate pizza being that the stove in the apartment is off and by the time we got home he had to do homework, take a bath and get ready for bed. He was wiped out.

**INTER CUT (ON PHONE)- [RICKY'S APARTMENT]/[AMY'S APARTMENT-NEW YORK]**

**AMY** is sitting on her bed, her clothes lay out in a pile behind her, and the room is filled with brown boxes.

**AMY**

No it's okay, I figured you guys were busy getting everything ready for the move tomorrow. I just figured I would see if he was still up, but don't worry about it.

**RICKY**

Yeah he's fast asleep. So how is everything coming along there? Almost packed and ready to come home?

**AMY (V.O.)**

Yeah, pretty much. It's kind of depressing, you know?

**RICKY**

Ricky tightens his eyes as if he's annoyed

Depressing? Amy you're coming home to your son... For good... You should be excited don't ya think?

**AMY**

(She looks shocked by Ricky's question, she twitches her head upwards)I am excited, I'm extremely excited to see him, don't make it sound like that Ricky. All I'm saying is this has been my home now for the past four years, I can be excited and a little upset at the same time.

**RICKY**

(Rolls his eyes)I don't know, I guess.

Silence lingers for a few minutes. Ricky's shaking his head.

**AMY (V.O.)**

Well, everything is set for this weekend right? Johns airfare and everything right?

Ricky lifts his head back and appears annoyed.

**RICKY**

YES Amy, you've asked me this already and I've told you, everything is paid for, John is packed and I will drop him off at your dad and Kathleen's house tomorrow night, and I am leaving right after to fly up there.

**AMY (V.O.)**

I know you told me already, I'm just double checking.

**RICKY**

WELL DON'T.

**AMY**

Amy puts one hand out in reaction to Ricky's tone of voice.

Okay! Why do you have an attitude with me?

**RICKY**

Amy I don't have an attitude OKAY?! I really need to get off the phone and finish packing everything up in the apartment, because in case you forgot, I only have tomorrow during the day to move everything while John is in school, so I really need to go!

**AMY**

Okay Ricky, geeze, bye.

**RICKY**

Yeah, BYE!

Ricky hangs up abruptly.

He looks around his apartment and sees the emptiness that surrounds him. He puts his head in his hands for a few seconds. He then picks up his cell phone while looking down, he calls Amy back.

**AMY (V.O.)**

Look I'm sorry Ricky, I'm just excited to graduate, and I'm excited to see John and have him here with me.

**RICKY**

No, I'm sorry. I know you are excited Amy, and I know it is important to you, I am just a little overwhelmed with everything going on right now, I didn't mean to snap at you.

**AMY (V.O.)**

I know your stressed, I shouldn't have asked you again, I know you have everything under control.

Ricky smiles a little.

**RICKY**

Can I ask you something?

**AMY (V.O.)**

Sure...

**RICKY**

I don't want to intrude, I know we agreed to avoid this conversation, but Amy I need to know..

Amy looks nervous, she bites her lip.

**RICKY**

Does Ben know what happened during spring break?

**AMY**

Yes, he knows?

**RICKY**

And?

**AMY**

And what? Does Clementine know?

**RICKY**

Amy I told you that I told her, we're not together anymore, and I told you that also.

**AMY**

I know, well we broke up about a month ago... Things were not working out, even before spring break. I had to tell him the truth; I couldn't just lie to him about what happened. Not only that but I don't really know what I want right now either. What we did was a mistake, a big mistake, and I don't think I should have let it happen, but I did, and well if I truly wanted to be with Ben, I would have stopped it, but I didn't...

**RICKY**

We didn't

**AMY**

Right. We didn't.

**RICKY**

Amy you don't think there is a reason we didn't stop it?

**AMY**

Maybe, but right now I'm not really sure Ricky. Look, we have something together that we don't share with anyone else, we have John. And no matter how much we don't want to admit it, we are a big part of each other's lives. And even if there was a reason for it, I don't want to deliberate on it right now. I just want to get through graduation, see John, my family, and you of course, and I want to come home and start life again, back home with my son. Can we just put this conversation on hold for now, and talk when I get back home, and settled?

**RICKY**

No you're right, we'll talk another time. I have to finish packing anyway. Good night Amy.

**AMY**

(Smiling)Good night Ricky.

Amy hangs up and the camera zooms in on her face, she sighs.

**FADE TO BLACK**


	2. New Beginnings & Familiar Endings

**INT: ADRIAN'S KITCHEN/ NEW YORK - DAY**

There is a small radio on the counter playing Spanish music,  
**ADRIAN LEE (23)** is dancing briefly as she is cooking on the  
stove, she has a long spoon in one hand and keeps glancing  
back and forth at a book that rests on her island counter  
top that reads **"CONSTITUTIONAL LAW"**. Her fiance **OMAR NIXON**  
**(27)** walks in (arriving home from work)and kisses her.

**ADRIAN**  
Hey baby, how was the meeting?

**OMAR**

It was good, it went well. The  
video's results are phenomenal and  
the numbers are soaring. Everything  
is going as planned.

**ADRIAN**

Good, I knew it would.

**OMAR**

(Sniffs the air)  
Mmm, something smells good..

**ADRIAN**

I'm making your favorite, arroz con

pollo.

**OMAR**

Mmm I can't wait.(He kisses her  
again).

**ADRIAN**

It's almost ready, about 15 minutes  
or so.

**OMAR**  
Aright, well I'm gonna go jump in  
the shower real quick, wanna join  
me?

**ADRIAN**  
(she smiles and comes  
real close to his face  
and kisses him)  
I would but then the food will  
burn, so you go, hurry, and after  
dinner I'll make sure you get a  
nice dessert. (she winks and kisses  
him again).

**OMAR**  
(smiles)  
Well in that case, I better hurry  
up.

Omar exits the kitchen, Adrian turns towards the food and  
laughs, she begins to dance again when **SUDDENLY** her phone  
**RINGS.**

**ADRIAN**  
Hello?

**CLEMENTINE**  
Hey Adrian, it's me, Clementine.

**ADRIAN**  
Oh hey girl, how are you?

**CLEMENTINE**  
I'm good, yeah, I'm doing good.  
How's everything by you? You two  
getting excited for the big day?

**ADRIAN**  
Yeah, heck yeah! We're excited,  
can't wait, you're coming right?  
(she puts a piece of chicken in her  
mouth to taste)

**CLEMENTINE**  
Yeah, no I'll be there, I can't  
wait to see you guys.

**ADRIAN**  
Oh okay, I wasn't sure if you were  
going to make it after everything  
with..

**CLEMENTINE**  
No, no I'll be there. I'm over it,  
trust me, I'll be there.

**ADRIAN**  
Okay, good, well I'm glad your okay  
then..

**CLEMENTINE**  
Yeah...

**ADRIAN**  
Are you okay?

**CLEMENTINE**  
(sigh)It's going to be a little  
hard, but I'll be alright. Is Amy  
going to make it?

**ADRIAN**  
Yeah, as far as I know she will be  
there. Oh God, her and Ricky aren't  
together again are they?

**CLEMENTINE**  
I don't know honestly, not as far  
as I know, but I haven't spoken to  
Ricky or seen him since everything  
happened, so I don't really know.  
As far as he told me, they weren't  
planning on it.

**ADRIAN**  
So do me a favor and tell me again,  
why did he break things off with  
you, if he didn't intend on  
anything happening with Amy?

**CLEMENTINE**  
Well it wasn't just Ricky's  
decision Adrian, he cheated on me,  
remember? I couldn't just allow him  
to get away with that, not after  
everything he knows about my family  
life. He knew how much he was going  
to hurt me, and he did it anyway.

**ADRIAN**  
Yeah I know, I'm just sad to see  
everything end so quickly for you  
guys. I thought you both were good  
for each other to be honest.

**CLEMENTINE**  
Maybe we were, but you know what?  
There is one person I can never  
be.. Amy Juergens. I can never  
measure up to the mother of his  
son, and as much as everything  
hurt, Ricky did what he did because  
he's not over Amy, and I don't  
think he ever will. He told me that  
a long time ago, before Amy even  
left for school, he told me it  
would take him a lifetime to get  
over her. And I was stupid to think  
that after a couple of years he had  
forgotten her.. I shouldn't have  
even tried with him because he was  
never fully into our relationship.  
I swear there were times I would  
lay next to him and he would just  
stare at the walls, the doorways,  
the kitchen... He was reminiscing  
about her, and I know he was  
wishing I was Amy laying next to  
him.

**ADRIAN**  
Wow, it was that bad huh?

**CLEMENTINE**  
It was that bad Adrian. Once he  
told me what happened while Amy was  
here, I knew it was just  
confirmation that our relationship  
was over. Even if I decided to  
forgive him, he wouldn't have let  
it go, it was justification for him  
to end things with me. I knew he  
was forcing himself the whole time  
so what was I going to do? I care  
about him a lot, I just hope that  
Amy doesn't get his hopes up and go  
and break his heart again, because  
he would do anything for her, and  
he deserves to be with someone who  
feels the same way.

**ADRIAN**  
I guess so, but I don't think Amy's  
going to come running home back  
into Ricky's arms, she just broke  
up with Ben a month ago, and that  
girl has always been a mess, she  
never knows what she wants.  
Everything in Amy's world revolves  
around Amy, and she doesn't seem to  
care about what anyone else wants.  
I don't know why Ricky is still  
hung up on her for, she has done  
nothing but hurt him, but whatever.  
Enough with the sad stuff, I'm glad  
I get to see you in two weeks, it's  
been to long!

**CLEMENTINE**  
I know it has! Well I'll let you  
go, and I can't wait to watch you  
guys get married!

**ADRIAN**  
Yay! Okay I'll talk to you later,  
before I burn this food over here.

**CLEMENTINE**  
(laughs)  
Okay, Bye.

**ADRIAN**  
Bye girl.

Adrian hangs up and shakes her head.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT: JACKS CAR/ LOS ANGELES HIGHWAY - DAY**

It is rush hour in LA and there is traffic everywhere. **JACK**  
**PAPPAS (23)** is holding his horn down intensely, he looks  
frazzled.

**JACK**  
Come on! Let's GO!

Jack's phone rings, he answers.

**JACK**  
Hey baby, I'm on my way, trying to  
get there as fast as I can, Okay?

Listening on the phone.

**JACK**  
Okay. I'll be there soon, love you.

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**EXT/INT: PARKING LOT/ DOCTORS WAITING ROOM - DAY**

Jacks car pulls into the parking lot, his tires screech as  
he swerves into a parking space. He jumps out of the car and  
runs towards the door. He looks around and sees no patients  
waiting in the room, he runs over to the reception desk.

**JACK**  
Hi, excuse me, my fiance Madison  
Cooperstein, has an appointment  
today at 2pm, can you tell me if  
she is here yet?

**RECEPTIONIST #1**  
And you are?

**JACK**  
Yes, sorry, I'm Jack Pappas, her  
fiance.

**RECEPTIONIST #1**  
Okay "Jack Pappas, the fiance", she  
is here, I will check to see if she  
wants to allow you in the exam  
room, you can have a seat over  
there.

(points to a row of chairs)

**JACK**  
(Jack looks over at the  
chairs and then back at  
the receptionist  
puzzled)  
Allow me? Really?

**RECEPTIONIST #1**  
Yes, really, now go have a seat  
please.

**JACK**  
Okay.. Sure, no problem.

Jack looks angered and goes to sit down on the chair, he  
grabs a magazine on the chair next to him, he opens it and  
sees **LAUREN TREACY (22)**, Madison's best friend, on the  
second page.

CAMERA SHOWS AN ARTICLE THAT READS _**"WHY ARE BABIES HAVING**_  
_**BABIES? IS IT DUE TO A LACK OF SELF CONTROL, OR A LACK OF**_  
_**KNOWLEDGE WHEN IT COMES TO SEX? READ IN TO FIND OUT WHAT**_  
_**PSYCHOLOGIST LAUREN TREACY HAS TO SAY ABOUT THE ONGOING**_  
_**EPIDEMIC"**_

**RECEPTIONIST #2 (O.S)**  
Jack Pappas the fiance, you can  
come with me.

Jack jumps up, throws the magazine on the chair and hurrys  
towards the receptionist.

**CAMERA ZOOMS IN TOWARDS THE ARTICLE IN THE MAGAZINE.**

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: EXAM ROOM/ DOCTORS OFFICE - DAY**

Jack comes through the door with the receptionist.

**RECEPTIONIST #2**  
The doctor will be in in a few  
minutes.

Receptionist shuts the door.

**JACK**  
I'm really sorry, the traffic was  
horrible.

Madison is laying on the exam table with her shirt rolled up  
just below her bra, it is very obvious she is pregnant.

**MADISON**  
I didn't think you were going to  
make it.

**JACK**  
I wouldn't miss this, I would have  
driven over the cars if I had to.

Madison smiles.

**JACK**  
Are you ready?

**MADISON**  
Of course I'm ready, although I  
already know I'm having a little  
girl.

Jack smirks.

**JACK**  
I don't know, we'll see about that.  
My little quarterback might be in  
there.

**MADISON**  
Little girls can be quarterbacks  
too ya know?

**JACK**  
Yeah I'm not sure about that one  
babe.

The both laugh and Jack kisses Madison.

**FADE OUT**

**INT: AMY'S APARTMENT - DAY**

Amy is packing her things into moving boxes and getting  
ready for her move back to California when she comes across  
a stack of pictures. The picture on top is from her high  
school graduation day. The picture shows Adrian, Ben, Alice,  
Henry, Amy, Ricky, Jack and Grace in a row smiling. She  
flips to the next picture of her and Ricky, Ricky's arm is  
wrapped around her and he is kissing the side of her head  
with his eyes closed. Amy is smiling and holding Ricky's  
hand. She starts to tear up a little. She flips to the next  
picture and it is Ricky's college graduation. Amy and Ricky  
are both bent down and hugging John in the middle of them.

**CAMERA IS ON AMY'S FACE**

Amy looks sad as she stairs at the picture, SUDDENLY her  
cell phone RINGS on the table, she jumps up and gets it. It  
reads "Mom", she answers.

**AMY**  
Hey Mom.

**INTER CUT - [AMY'S APARTMENT-NEW YORK]/ [ANNE JUERGENS**  
**HOME-CALIFORNIA] - DAY**

**ANNE JURGENS**, Amy's mother, is sitting outside on her patio  
with a large sun hat covering her head, looking out at a  
young boy, age five, running in a sprinkler.

**ANNE**  
Hey Amy, how's everything going?

**AMY**  
Ugh, I feel like the packing is  
never going to end.

**ANNE**  
Amy, it's only a studio apartment,  
how much stuff could you possibly  
have?

**AMY**  
A lot, trust me. Things have kind  
of accumulated over the past four  
years.

**ANNE**  
Well Amy you better get a move on  
it by the end of today. We're all  
going to be there tomorrow, and  
then you have graduation in the  
afternoon and afterwards I highly  
doubt that you're going to want to  
finish packing when John, Ricky,  
Robbie, your dad, Kathleen, Tom,  
Alex, and I are there. And then  
Sunday morning were leaving, so  
you're going to be out of time.

**AMY**  
I know Mom, I'm trying. Wait a  
minute... You didn't say Ashley...

**ANNE**  
Well Amy, I tried okay, she says  
she can't make it.

**AMY**  
Figures, why would I even expect  
anything otherwise from her?

**ANNE**  
Oh Amy, she is busy too, don't be  
so hard on her.

**AMY**  
Whatever, well I have to finish up  
here. What time is Ricky dropping  
John off with Dad?

**ANNE**  
I'm not sure, you haven't spoken to  
Ricky about it?

**AMY**  
I did, last night. But he was busy  
and in the middle of packing also,  
so...

**ANNE**  
Well give your dad a call, he  
probably knows.

**AMY**  
Yeah, I'll do that in a little bit,  
or I'll just call Ricky, whichever,  
I'll see you tomorrow then.

**ANNE**  
Yes, we'll be there, love you Amy,  
and finish PACKING!

**AMY**  
Love you too MOM!

She hangs up.

Amy looks around and sighs. Suddenly there is a knock on the  
door, Amy walks over and looks through the peep hole, its  
**BEN BOYKEWICH (22)**. Amy opens the door and leans up against  
the frame.

**AMY**  
He Ben.

**BEN**  
Hey, listen, I just wanted to let  
you know that I am leaving in about  
an hour, I decided to have the  
moving truck pick up my things  
early, and I am going to stay in  
the hotel with my dad, Camille, and  
Chloe until after graduation  
tomorrow.

**AMY**  
Oh. Okay, well I won't be leaving  
until Sunday morning...

**BEN**  
No, I know, my dad knows also, he  
just told me to tell you to leave  
the key with Uncle Robert when you  
head home.

**AMY**  
Oh. Yeah, sure, no problem, please  
thank him for me again, for  
everything.

**BEN**  
I will.

Ben looks down and gives a little smile.

**BEN**  
So.. This is it huh? You ready to  
go back?

**AMY**  
Yep. This is it. Believe it or not  
I am, I am excited to get home to  
John. I came her to gain a college  
degree and to see what else life  
had to offer, and you know what I'm  
not sure I want anything else that  
life has to offer except for my  
son. I miss him so much, and I  
can't wait to be able to see him  
everyday again you know?

**BEN**  
Yeah, I'm sure he is excited to  
have him Mommy back home. As well  
as Ricky...

**AMY**  
Ben..

**BEN**  
What? It's probably true.

Amy looks down.

**BEN**  
Listen Amy, can I tell you  
something? As a true friend, and  
someone who cares about you?

**AMY**  
What?

**BEN**  
I was thrilled four years ago when  
you decided to come to New York,  
and I admitted openly to you that I  
was going to do everything I  
possibly could to be with you  
again, and as time went on it  
eventually happened. When it did, I  
was beyond happy.. But as our  
relationship grew I noticed a big  
part of you was missing. You no  
longer had the spark with me, that  
you had when we were freshman in  
high school, and as much as it hurt  
to find out what happened when you  
left for spring break, I knew it  
was only a matter of time. I could  
have forgiven you and let it go,  
but I couldn't and you know why?  
Because this time, we tried Amy, we  
really did. We tried to see if we  
were really meant to be together,  
and in the end I can honestly see  
that you are still in love with  
Rick-

**AMY**  
Ben I'm not still in-

**BEN**  
Amy you are! You are in love with  
him, and you always will be. I know  
you better then most people, and  
trust me this isn't easy to admit  
that I lost to Ricky Underwood yet  
again.. But I knew when you came  
back and told me what happened,  
that it was time to let you go. I  
will always love you Amy, but I  
want you to be happy, truly happy.

**AMY**  
Thank you Ben, that means a lot,  
but I'm not exactly sure you are  
right about Ricky.

**BEN**  
(giggles)  
Maybe I'm not, but maybe I am..  
Just promise me this Amy? That you  
go after what it is you want this  
time. Don't second guess yourself,  
don't over think it, just go with  
what your heart tells you okay? You  
are not going to be happy until you  
settle for what you really want  
deep down inside, so do it this  
time okay?

**AMY**  
(smiles)  
I will Ben, thank you.

They hug each other.

**BEN**  
Well... I'm going to head to the  
hotel soon. If I don't see you  
tomorrow then congratulations.

**AMY**  
You too. Oh and good luck in Law  
School.

**BEN**  
Thanks Amy, good luck to you too,  
wherever life leads you... It's  
been fun.

Ben smiles, Amy smiles back.

**AMY**  
Bye Ben...

**BEN**  
Bye Amy...

Ben walks away with a tear in his eye.

Amy closes the door behind her and leans against it, she  
bites her lip and looks saddened.

**SLOW FADE TO BLACK**


	3. Complications & Regrets

**EXT: A VIEW FROM THE STREET - DAY**

_A view from the street shows a small blue one floor house with a white fenced in front yard._

** DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT: RICKY'S NEW HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY**

_**GEORGE JUERGENS**__, Amy's father, stands in Ricky's new living room with him. They are surrounded by boxes._

**GEORGE**

Well everything is here, the moving process is done, now the hard part.. Unpacking!

**RICKY**  
Yeah I know. I'm not looking forward to that. Ugh I barely have any time left to do anything before I pick John up from school and then I have to leave. I don't know why I even volunteered to do this.

**GEORGE**  
(_George laughs_) I do.

_Ricky gives George a devious look._

**RICKY**

Really? You do huh?

**GEORGE**  
You love her.

_Ricky looks saddened by Georges remark. He looks towards the ground._

**GEORGE**  
You can deny it till you are blue in the face, but I have known you long enough now to call your bluff, and you love my daughter. And I've got news for you, Amy loves you too, always has, always will. Maybe she left you and John to discover what else was in store for her, was she wrong Absolutely. But mark my words Ricky, regardless of anything she has said or done, she loves you, and you'll see it, sooner or later.

**RICKY**  
Yeah, maybe you are right, but I don't think Amy's thinking about anything like that, not right now at least.

**GEORGE**  
Listen to me, Amy will say she doesn't know time and time again, but I know about what happened between you two when she was home for spring break.

**RICKY**  
Oh God, you know?

**GEORGE**  
YEAH I KNOW! Do I like it? No. But whether or not I like it doesn't matter. It happened for a reason, and that reason is you two still feel the same way about each other as you did the night she left for New York.

**RICKY**  
Yeah but she still left.

**GEORGE**  
That's true, she left, but you let her. You're just as much at fault as she is.

**RICKY**

What was I going to do? Ruin her life for a second time? Keep her from following her dreams so she could resent John and I for the rest of our lives? I couldn't do that to her..

**GEORGE**  
Number one you didn't ruin her life, if anything you stepped up and you gave her anything she ever wanted, Amy is a lucky girl and she knows that. Second, I know you couldn't stop her, and you know why?

**RICKY**  
Why?

**GEORGE**  
BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!

_Ricky laughs a little._

**RICKY**  
I have to start getting some things done here.

**GEORGE**  
Yeah, sure you do, avoid the situation at hand.

_They both laugh._

**GEORGE**  
Why don't you go back to your apartment and get your stuff for New York and head towards the airport now, before the traffic gets nuts. I'll pick up John and come back here and unpack as much as I can.

**RICKY**  
No, I can't do that, you're going to have him all night, I don't want to dump him on you for even longer. I'll be alright.

**GEORGE**  
No I insist. Go. I can handle it, and I love having John, I don't mind a couple more hours.

**RICKY**  
Are you sure? I mean it would be helpful, but I -

**GEORGE**  
GO!

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY**  
Thanks George, I appreciate it. I'll see everyone in the morning, and tell John I will call him tonight from New York.

**GEORGE**  
I'll tell him, now go think about what I said while you enjoy your flight.

_They both laugh. George pats Ricky on the back, Ricky grabs_  
_his keys and leaves._

** FADE OUT**

**INT: RICKY'S APARTMENT/ LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

_Ricky is in his apartment, he grabs the bags he already set aside for NY, and his plane tickets. He picks up_ _his cell phone and calls Amy._

**INTER CUT - [RICKY'S APARTMENT]/[AMY'S APARTMENT-NEW YORK]**

**AMY**  
Hey Ricky.

**RICKY**  
Hey. I'm just calling you to let you know that John is with your dad already. He picked him up from school for me so I could get a head start towards the airport, so I'm leaving now and I should be in NY by about 11 tonight, and I'll jump in a cab and be over by you by around 11:30 or so.

**AMY**  
Okay, yeah don't worry about how late it is. I really appreciate you doing this for me, I would have never been able to lift all of this stuff into the moving truck on my own. So thank you.

**RICKY**  
Don't mention it alright, (_he smirks_) it's my graduation present to you.

**AMY**  
(_laughing_)  
Okay well thanks, I love it.

_Ricky gets silent because she used the word love._

**AMY**  
You there?

**RICKY**  
Yeah I'm here, Sorry I was just thinking about something. I'm going to leave now though, so I'll see you in a few hours Amy, okay?

**AMY**  
Oh okay. Well have a safe trip, I'll see you later.

**RICKY**  
Thanks Amy. Bye.

**AMY**  
Bye.

_Ricky hangs up. He looks in his bag at the promise ring he_ _bought Amy for graduation. Engraved in the middle it says, I_ _"promise to always be there for you. Love, Ricky". He smiles_ _while looking at it. He then pushes it over to the side and_ _we see a picture frame with at least 12 pictures of John,_ _Amy and Ricky. Engraved in the top it reads, "I will always_ _be proud of my Mommy, because everything she does, she does_ _it for me. Congratulations Mommy! Love, John". Ricky smiles_ _again, he then zips the bag back up and heads out the door._

** FADE OUT**

**INT: ADRIAN'S BEDROOM/NEW YORK - NIGHT**

_Adrian and Omar are laying in bed, Adrian has Omar's shirt on which is large fitting on her, and Omar has on a pair of_ _shorts with no shirt. They are cuddling._

**OMAR**  
Do we really have to go to Ben's graduation tomorrow? It's my first day off this week, and I would love to spend it right here with you, in  
our bed.

_Omar starts kissing Adrian's neck. Adrian smiles and moves her shoulder up a little to edge him off._

**ADRIAN**  
I told you, I don't feel right not going. Ben and I have been through a lot together, you know that. I feel like Mercy would have wanted me to be there, because by me being there, I feel like she's there with me in spirit.

**OMAR**  
No I get the sentimental point of it, I do, really. I just hate having to attend your ex husbands graduation ceremony.

**ADRIAN**  
Don't think of it like that. Ben's one of my closest friends, you know that. Just think of it that way, don't focus on the fact that he is my "ex husband", just focus on the fact that he is my friend, and as a friend I just want to be there for him.

**OMAR**  
I know, I'm just being selfish.

**ADRIAN**  
It's okay, you're cute when you're selfish.

_Omar smiles, Adrian starts to kiss him and they pull the_  
_blankets over their heads._

** DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT: RICKY'S NEW HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**

_George and __**KATHLEEN JUERGENS**__ are sitting with John on the_ _living room floor eating pizza. There are unpacked things_ _scattered around the room, as well as some boxes that are_ _unopened._

**JOHN**  
We're going to see mommy tomorrow?

**GEORGE**  
Yup. First thing in the morning. We have a six AM flight.

**KATHLEEN**  
Are you excited to see mommy?

**JOHN**  
Yeah I can't wait!

**GEORGE**  
Mommy is excited to see you too. She can't wait to be home with you everyday again.

**JOHN**  
Is she going to live here with me and daddy?

_George looks at Kathleen in confusion._

**GEORGE**  
I don't know buddy, she didn't say, but I'm sure she and daddy are going to figure everything out when we get back home.

**JOHN**  
I hope she is going to live here with us. I really miss her, I want her to be here everyday!

**KATHLEEN**  
Well even if she isn't living here, I'm sure you'll see her every single day.

**JOHN**  
I hope so.

_Kathleen gives John a kiss on top of his head._

**GEORGE**  
Hey John, why don't you take that box over there and start unpacking it in your new room!

**JOHN**  
By myself?

**GEORGE**  
Yeah, why not? You get to set it up how **YOU** want it, before mommy and daddy come home and tell you how to do it!

**JOHN**  
You mean I can put my stuff anywhere I want?!

**GEORGE**  
Sure!

**JOHN**  
All RIGHT!

_John gets up, grabs the box and runs towards his room._

_Kathleen is laughing, she looks at George and says.._

**KATHLEEN**  
Ricky is going to kill you.

**GEORGE**  
Ahh, he'll get over it. I didn't want to talk in front of John, but he has a point. Where is Amy planning on staying when she gets back? All John has ever known prior to Amy going to school in NY, is that she lived with him. I hope those two have discussed what they are going to do.

**KATHLEEN**  
I don't know, has she mentioned anything to you?

**GEORGE**  
No, but I'm going to ask her when I get there. Those two need to work things out for their family, for John. She needs to move in with Ricky and John and take it slow. They don't have to run and get married, but they need to realize that they do still love each other, regardless of what they want to say, they do.

**KATHLEEN**  
Maybe, but maybe you should just let them handle things the way they want to handle them, they're not children anymore, they are adults.

**GEORGE**  
Yeah well they need to act like adults, well at least Amy does. She is lucky that Ricky just let her take off to New York and leave her son with his father to raise him alone. She's had her fun, now it's time for her to step up to the plate, as far as I'm concerned Ricky has, she hasn't.

**KATHLEEN**  
Oh come on, she is graduating college, she deserves a little credit.

**GEORGE**  
Yeah, and so did Ricky last year. But you know what? He did it HERE in California, while raising his son alone, and working a full-time job. I'm proud of Amy's accomplishments, don't get me wrong, but I'm not proud of her choices she made along the way. She should of done the right thing four years ago.

**KATHLEEN**  
Well, things happen for strange reasons I guess..

**GEORGE**  
Yeah, I guess.

_Kathleen smiles at George and George puts his arm around her_ _and she kisses him on the cheek._

** DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT: AMY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

_Amy is laying in her bed watching TV, waiting for Ricky to_ _get there. We see her start to doze off. She begins to_ _dream..._

** DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT: AMY'S DREAM**

_Amy is laying in her bed when she hears a knock on the door._ _She opens it, Ricky is standing at her door with John. They_ _are smiling at her._

_**AMY**_  
_Hey, you made it!_

_**RICKY**_  
_Of course I made it, why wouldn't I make it?_

_**AMY**_  
_You brought John!_

_**RICKY**_  
_Why wouldn't I bring John, he is my son, our son, I would never leave him in California while I'm in New York._

_**AMY**_  
_Well that was a little mean, no?_

_Suddenly John looks up at her and says.._

_**JOHN**_  
_Why is it mean mommy? Do you think it was okay to leave me alone with daddy for four years while you decided to pretend that I didn't exist?_

_Amy looks at Ricky, his face is __**COLD**__ and __**EMOTIONLESS**_

_**AMY**_  
_Ricky why is he saying this?_

_**RICKY**_  
_What's the matter Amy? Have you lost your memory or have you forgotten that you left us four years ago?_

_**AMY**_  
_No, I-_

_Suddenly they disappear and Amy is brought back to the night of her high school graduation. Amy is packing her stuff in a_ _suitcase as John is crying next to her, begging her not to_ _leave. Ricky is trying to get John to stop and he keeps_ _calling him into the kitchen with him, but John won't come._ _Ricky collapsed in the kitchen chair, he has his head in his_ _hands, sobbing. Amy just keeps telling John, I'll be home_ _soon._

_Suddenly the dream transforms to later on that night after Amy leaves for NY._ _Ricky is sitting on the red couch while John is sleeping on_ _him. He is crying uncontrollably in the dark, he whispers to_ _himself..._

_**RICKY**_  
_I don't know what I did wrong..._

_Suddenly a white light flashes and all we see is the lock on_ _the butcher shop door switching _**_back and forth and back and_** _**forth**__ making a clicking noise.. Click, click, click, __**CLICK**__!_

** DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT: APARTMENT HALLWAY/ AMY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

_Amy wakes suddenly, and jumps up from her bed when she_ _realizes the clicking noise is coming from her apartment_ _door. Ricky is there, he is wearing a pair of gray_ _sweatpants and an over sized gray hoodie. She opens the door_ _looking very frazzled, she is looking around intensely to_ _see if she sees John. Ricky sees her nervousness._

**RICKY**  
Hey! Uh, is everything okay?

**AMY**  
Uh, yeah, I think, is John with you?

**RICKY**  
John? Amy why would John be with me? He is coming tomorrow with your family, remember?

**AMY**  
Yeah, right, I'm sorry, I just thought maybe-

**RICKY**  
Are you sure your okay?

_Amy takes a deep breath and realizes it was only a dream._

**AMY**  
Yeah, I'm fine, everything is fine, I was just asleep, I must have been dreaming and when you knocked on the door it just threw me out of whack, I'm sorry, it's good to see you.

_Amy smiles and hugs Ricky, kind of tight, like she was_ _relieved. Ricky looks confused, but kind of picks his arms_ _around her and gives her a slow tapping motion on her back_.

**AMY**  
Come in, come in.

_She leads him into her apartment. Amy shuts the door._

**AMY**  
How was your flight?

**RICKY**  
It was good, no issues.

**AMY**  
Good, that's good.

_Amy walks over by her small refrigerator in the small_ _section of the kitchen._

**AMY**  
Do you want something to drink? Or eat? Are you hungry? It was a long flight.

**RICKY**  
I'll have some water, it was a long flight but I would rather get some sleep now that I'm here, we have to get up early so I can load the stuff in the truck.

**AMY**  
Right, ugh I don't know if I'm going to get any sleep, I still have a couple things to put in boxes. I hate moving.

_Ricky gives her a small nod, looks around a little confused_ _and says.._

**RICKY**  
Where's your couch?

**AMY**  
Oh I ended up getting rid of it about a week ago, I figured I wasn't going to bring that old thing back to California...

_She stops herself from talking, because she just realized something..._

**AMY**  
Oh.. Shoot, I didn't think about that.. Well like I said I have to pack so go ahead, sleep on the bed, When I'm done I'll trow some pillows on the floor, I'll be fine.

**RICKY**  
Amy, I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor..

**AMY**  
No really Ricky it's fine, you came all this way to help me ahead of time, it is the least I can do.

**RICKY**  
No, just give me the pillows, I'll sleep on the floor.

**AMY**  
Ricky I feel horrible, I can't believe I didn't think about where you would sleep..

**RICKY**  
It's okay really.. It was better you got rid of the couch ahead of time anyway, less for us to do in the morning. Listen just get the pillows for me please? I'm going to go wet my face real quick, I have a little bit of jet lag..

**AMY**  
Yeah, no problem, I'll get them.

_Ricky walks to the bathroom, Amy gets four PILLOWS and a_ _blanket from her closet, at puts them on top of her bed. She_ _returns to the kitchen, pours Ricky's glass of water. Ricky's_ _comes back into the room shirtless with his hoodie rolled up_ _in his hand, he walks over by his bag, stuffs the hoodie_ _inside of it and pulls out a white t-shirt, he is facing the_ _opposite direction of Amy. She turns around and sees him,_ _she looks down, and he puts the t-shirt on. He turns around_ _and sees Amy standing there with the water in her hand and_ _her head down._

**RICKY**  
Sorry.

_Amy looks up quickly._

**AMY**  
Oh no, don't be.

_Ricky smiles a little._

**RICKY**  
Is that for me?

**AMY**  
Oh yeah, you said you wanted water right?

**RICKY**  
Yeah, thanks.

_Ricky takes the water from Amy._

**RICKY**  
It's really nice to see you Amy.

**AMY**  
You too Ricky,

_she smiles, then to break the awkwardness she says..._

**AMY**  
Well I'm going to finish packing stuff then, the TV remote is on the bed over there is you want to watch something.

_Amy turns and walks over towards the kitchen table, she sits_ _down on the chair and starts moving putting stuff from the_ _table into a box._

_Ricky zips up his back and walks over to Amy's bed to find_ _the TV remote. When he can't seem to find it, he pulls the_ _covers down in effort to see if it is under the blanket. He_ _sees the remote, but he also sees the two pictures Amy was_ _looking at earlier. One of her and Ricky, and the other of_ _her, Ricky, and John. Ricky picks them up and smiles, he_ _then looks over at Amy who is not paying attention and_ _smiles again. He then decides that he is not going to go to_ _sleep, he will help her finish everything she needs to do._

_He places the pictures back under the cover and walks over_ _to Amy and sits on the chair next to her._

**RICKY**  
Need help?

_Amy looks confused._

**AMY**  
I though you were going to get some rest?

**RICKY**  
I was, but I figured I would help you finish, we could load the stuff into the truck now, and then both of us can rest, and also sleep a little later in the morning being that everything will be finished.

**AMY**  
You sure? You look tired..

**RICKY**  
I'm positive. We'll do it together..

_Amy looked up at Ricky when he said that, she smiles._


	4. Drama? What Drama?

**INT: ITALIAN AIRPORT - DAY**

_There is a lot of commotion, we see security checking people's bags, and people lining up to board planes. _

**_ASHLEY JUERGENS (20_**_) is sitting on a chair in the waiting area. She is dressed in a fitted black pants suit, with a red blouse, and red heels. She is reading a book, and stops to look at her watch. SUDDENLY, __**ROSARIO GAMBOA (25),**__ a tall Italian tanned man with short black swept hair and green eyes sits down next to her and has two tall coffees in his hand. Ashley takes one from him and smiles._

**ASHLEY**

That took forever.

**ROSARIO (ITALIAN ACCENT)**

Sorry my love, the line was extremely long.

_Ashley laughs a little. Rosario kisses her on the cheek._

**ROSARIO **

Are you excited to see your family?

**ASHLEY**

I wouldn't exactly use the word "excited" so to speak.

_Rosario laughs._

**ROSARIO **

You miss them no?

**ASHLEY**

Not in the slightest.

_She laughs._

**ASHLEY**

Okay so maybe a little bit, but I am not looking forward to them filling me in on all the drama. There is always drama in my family, always..

_Rosario looks confused._

**ROSARIO**

Drama?

**ASHLEY**

Yeah, drama, chaos, crazy people!

_Rosario understands now, and smiles._

**ROSARIO**

Can't be that bad? You're over exaggerated no?

_Ashley looks at him and chuckles._

**ASHLEY**

Oh, you'll see.

**ANNOUNCEMENT V.O.**

Flight number 877643 to New York City, United States of America, is boarding now, please line up next to the terminal section in orderly fashion and we will be seating everyone accordingly.

**ASHLEY**

Guess it's time to go...

_She does not look the least bit excited._

**ROSARIO **

It's going to be fun, I'm excited.

**ASHLEY**

Yeah, sure.

_Ashley laughs._

**CUT TO:**

**INT: AMY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

_The apartment looks pretty much empty with the exception of Amy's bed, the pillows and blankets on the floor, Ricky's duffel bag, Amy's suitcase, and Amy's graduation robe hanging from a hook on the wall._

_Amy plops down on her bed and lets out a sigh of relief. Ricky enters through the door, locks it and plops down on his back next to her, about 5 inches in between them._

**RICKY**

Ugh finally. What time is it?

**AMY**

Three o'clock.

_Ricky turns his head towards her in surprise._

**RICKY **

Wow, we have to get some sleep. We have to get up in four hours, everyone will be here at about eight AM.

**AMY**

I know, I'm so tired.

**RICKY**

Me too.

_They both just lay there for a few seconds in silence looking up at the ceiling._

**AMY**

I really appreciate you doing this Ricky, really I do. Thank you.

_He turns to Amy._

**RICKY**

Stop thanking me; really I'm just glad I could help.

_Amy smiles._

**RICKY**

I'm really happy you are coming back to California. I've missed having you around, and John's missed you.

**AMY**

I've missed him too, I can't wait to be there with him every day.

_Ricky puts one eyebrow up._

**RICKY**

Uh... Thanks?

_Amy looks confused._

**AMY**

What?

_She realizes what Ricky is talking about._

**AMY**

Oh! I'm sorry! I've missed you too Ricky! It's just that when you said John, he was all I could think about. But really, I miss you too.

_She gives a sentimental glare towards Ricky. Ricky smiles._

**RICKY**

I know. How do you think we are going to adjust, you and me, raising John in the same state again?

**AMY**

I think we will be fine, it's not like we haven't done it before.

_Amy looks sarcastically. Ricky chuckles._

**RICKY**

I know, but it has been a long time now. John's already six years old, he's gotten used to our situation. It's going to be a big adjustment for him.

**AMY**

I know, but it will be good for him. He needs his mother, I've been gone long enough you know?

**RICKY**

Yeah. He's really excited.

_Amy looks at Ricky and smiles._

**AMY**

I am too.

_Ricky is looking at Amy in a long and deep gaze. Amy realizes._

**AMY**

What?

_She laughs._

**RICKY**

Can I ask you a question? A serious question Amy?

_Amy suddenly looks nervous._

**AMY**

Yeah.

**RICKY**

What's going to happen to us when you come home? Like are we-

_Amy cuts him off._

**AMY**

Ricky can we-

_Ricky cuts her off forcefully._

**RICKY**

No, just hear me out!

_Ricky sits up leaning towards her._

**RICKY**

I can't keep avoiding this topic Amy. I need some answers. I need to know where we stand, where we go from here, what we're doing?!

_Amy sits up slowly._

**AMY**

Ricky I told you, I don't know right now. I'm not in the right place to think about it, I just want to come home and figure it out as we go.

**RICKY**

Amy I have been figuring it out as we go for the last four years, I can't play this guessing game with you anymore. We have been doing a great job over the last four years without a doubt, and I think it has worked out great. But things are about to change again, really change Amy, and I need to know how you feel, because you know the way I feel Amy, you've known it since the night you walked out that door. And regardless of how EMPTY I've felt, it was that much easier because I didn't have to see you every day. It was that less painful because you weren't around all the time, but the pains still there Amy. It's always there. I love you and I love John more than anything in this world, and my intentions for being with you were NEVER because we had John, nor did I EVER force myself to be with you because of the circumstances. I was with you because I LOVE you, and because I enjoyed being with you every day!

_Amy is looking at Ricky and begins to tear up._

**RICKY**

When you left Amy I knew I needed to let you go, I knew I needed to give you a chance to experience life the way you would have, had John never happened, and I knew that if I fought against it that you may have resented me in the long run, and I didn't want that, I didn't want you to HATE me for the rest of your life. But now you have experienced it, and you're coming back home, and I need to know what you want, I need to know what is in our future Amy... You said to me the other night on the phone that what happened during spring break was a mistake, and you know what, your choice of words killed me Amy, they really did. Because it wasn't a mistake! Not to me it wasn't. What happened, happened because there is something still there! Whether or not you want to admit it, there is!

_Ricky has tears in his eyes, and Amy is softly crying._

**AMY**

I know there is, and you're right it wasn't a mistake, but I just need you to please give me time Ricky, please. Of course I love you, of course I do, and you know I do, I'm just so scared of what could happen if we jump into something again. I don't want to feel trapped Ricky, I want to enjoy being with you, and I want to do it the right way. I know we have John and we have to see each other all the time, but I want to WANT to see you all the time, I don't want to feel forced, and I don't want it to feel like a burden either. Just please know that I don't ever want to hurt you, that was never my intentions. You think your face the night I decided to call off the wedding doesn't haunt me every day? I feel terrible, I've felt terrible for the last four years.. But I had to do it, because if I didn't I would have never known whether or not my feelings for you were real, or if they were just something I was forcing myself to believe for John's sake.

_Amy continues tears down her face._

**RICKY**

Do you know now?

_Amy looks down, and looks back up at Ricky._

**AMY**

I think so. But I need time Ricky, please just give me some time.

_Ricky looks down at the blankets and realizes he didn't mention the pictures he seen earlier. He looks back up at_

_Amy._

**RICKY**

Can I ask you one more question?

**AMY**

Go ahead...

_Ricky pulls back the covers and Amy sees the pictures, she looks a bit shocked and embarrassed._

**RICKY**

Why did you have these out?

_Amy looks at them and picks them up, she starts to tear again._

**AMY**

Because they made me smile when I saw them...

_Ricky looks at Amy and smiles. He then leans in and wraps his arms around her to hug her. She is crying a little more, and wraps her arms around him as well. Ricky whispers in her ear.._

**RICKY**

They made me smile when I saw them too.

_Amy smiles while hugging him tightly in between her tears._


	5. If You Love Someone, Set Them Free

**EXT: A VIEW FROM THE STREET/NYC - DAY**

_We see the sun in the sky, and then the camera focuses on traffic and yellow taxis with a large amount of people walking on the sidewalks._

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: APARTMENT HALLWAY - DAY**

_Anne Juergens, __**ROBBIE JUERGENS (5), **__and__** ALEX HATHAWAY**__(Tall thin woman with dark hair slicked back into a high pony tail, wearing slim fitting jeans and a black button-down shirt, with high-heeled boots reaching up to her knees) turned the hallway corner and are walking towards Amy's apartment. They reach the door and Anne knocks, but there is no response. She knocks again._

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: AMY'S APARTMENT - DAY**

_Amy and Ricky are both sleeping on Amy's bed; Ricky is lying on the outer end of the bed with his arm underneath Amy. Amy has the pictures in her right hand, which is resting on her stomach._

**ANNE (Off Screen)**

Hello!? Amy? Ricky? Are you guys in there?! Hello?

_Anne is forcefully knocking on the door now._

_Amy starts to wake up, she slowly looks over at the time on her cell phone, and she realizes it is 8:10AM! She jumps up, and pats Ricky on the arm intensely. Ricky looks over at her and opens his eyes slightly._

**RICKY**

What's the matter?

**AMY**

My mom is here! Get up! It's ten after eight!

_Amy rushes over to the door and opens it; Ricky is slowly sitting up on the bed._

**AMY**

Mom! Sorry, we overslept.

_Anne looks in and sees Ricky on Amy's bed; she looks at Amy suspiciously, and then looks at Alex._

**AMY**

What?

_Amy looks at Ricky._

**AMY**

We were just sleeping, trust me.

_Anne scrunches her eyebrows; she, Robbie and Alex walk into the apartment._

**ANNE**

We were knocking for a long time.

**AMY**

I know, we were sleeping, I'm sorry.

_Anne looks over at Ricky._

**ANNE**

Hi Ricky.

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY**

Good Morning.

_Anne takes a deep breath and looks at Amy and hugs her._

**ANNE**

It's good to see you Amy.

_Amy hugs her back_

**AMY**

It's good to see you too Mom.

_Anne grabs Alex's hand, and looks at Amy._

**ANNE**

You remember Alex right?

**AMY**

Yeah of course I do.

_Amy hugs Alex._

**AMY**

How are you?

**ALEX**

I'm good, we've been good. We are excited to see you graduate today; you must be relieved that it's all over right?

**AMY**

Yep, can't wait to get back home.

_Ricky smiles in the background and puts his head down. Anne notices, she makes a suspicious look with her eyes._

**ANNE**

Well I see you are pretty much packed and ready to go..

**AMY**

Yeah, well I wasn't until last night but Ricky helped me finish everything and we decided to load the truck last night instead of this morning so we wouldn't need to rush around. We just have to load my bed and then yeah.. That's pretty much it.

**ANNE**

Well good, I'm glad you're ready to come home then.

_SUDDENLY there is a knock on the door._

**GEORGE (O.S.)**

Ames, you in there?

_Amy realizes it is her dad, she hears John._

**JOHN (O.S.)**

Mommy?

_Amy BOLTS to the door, opens it and sees John. She scoops him up in a hug and kisses him multiple times on the face._

**JOHN**

MOMMY!

**AMY**

Hey Baby! I missed you so much!

**JOHN**

I missed you too!

_Amy puts John back down and he sees Ricky (now standing) and runs to him and gives him a big hug._

**JOHN**

Hi Daddy!

**RICKY**

Hey Buddy! Did you have a good time with grandpa?

**JOHN**

Yep! I set up my new room!

_George looks at John quickly, John makes an "uh oh" face. Ricky looks at George suspiciously. George shrugs his shoulders._

**GEORGE**

What? He wanted something to do in the new house!

_George, Kathleen and __**TOM BOWMEN**__ walk in. Amy shuts the door behind them, she hugs George._

**GEORGE**

Good to see you Ames.

**AMY**

You too dad.

_Amy then hugs Kathleen and Tom. She then looks around and realizes how many people are standing in her apartment, and all the furniture is packed away. She walks over towards her bed and makes it._

**AMY**

All the furniture is packed away so I'm sorry I have nowhere for anyone to sit down. You can squeeze in on the bed if you'd like.

_Amy laughs, and everyone looks at her like she is nuts._

**GEORGE**

No it's okay Ames, I was actually thinking we could maybe go get some breakfast before we all get ready for the big graduation?

**ANNE**

Yeah! That sounds great! I'm starved, long flight.

**RICKY**

Yeah I'm pretty hungry also.

**AMY**

Okay, yeah, that's fine. Maybe Ricky and I should load the bed into the truck before we go though, and then we will get dressed real quick and go.

**GEORGE**

You need help?

**RICKY**

Ye-_(Amy cuts him off)_

**AMY**

No you guys get freshened up and we'll do it. My bed collapses into three pieces so I think we can handle it.

_Amy smiles cautiously, Ricky looks a little confused._

**RICKY**

Yeah, we got it. You guys freshen up. We will be right back.

_Amy looks over at John. _

**AMY**

John why don't you help mommy fold these blankets?

**JOHN**

Uh, Okay? I don't know if I will do it very well though.

_Amy smiles._

**AMY**

That's okay, I'll show you_._

_John smiles._

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT: HOTEL ROOM/ NEW YORK - DAY**

_Ben walks into the kitchen area and finds Chloe sitting at the table looking on her phone, and Camille is cooking breakfast. He rubs his eyes, and yawns, then walks over to the cabinet, gets a cup, then opens the refrigerator and pours some orange juice into the cup._

**CAMILLE**

Good morning.

**BEN**

Good morning to you also.

**CAMILLE**

Big day, you ready for it?

**BEN**

Ready as I'll ever be.

**CAMILLE**

You must be excited to start the next phase of your academic career right?

**BEN**

Yeah I am. It's just hard to grasp the fact that the past for years are over. It all happened too quickly.

**CAMILLE**

Yeah, well, that's life. It goes by faster than you know it.

**BEN**

You're not kidding.

_Ben and Camille smile. Ben looks around confused. _

**BEN**

Where's dad?

_Chloe looks up._

**CHLOE**

He went to the store. He wanted some New York bagels to go with breakfast.

**BEN**

Well dad loves his New York Bagels.

**CAMILLE**

He sure does. He hasn't shut up about them since we got here. I think it took everything for him to stay put last night and not run down to the corner deli to get one, at midnight none the less!

_Ben laughs. _

**CAMILLE**

So what are the plans after graduation today? Were still going to dinner right?

**BEN**

Yes definitely. Just Amy and her family won't be joining us as planned.

_Camille looks over remorsefully._

**CAMILLE**

You guys decided it wouldn't be best?

**BEN**

Yeah, I mean Ricky, John, Amy's mom, her girlfriend, Amy's dad, Kathleen, and Tom is a bit of a crowd, and honestly I think it's just better to do our own thing anyways.

**CHLOE**

She agreed?

**BEN**

Yes she agreed. Plus we kind of had closure yesterday. We talked, said our goodbyes, and that's it.

**CAMILLE**

Awe Ben that must have been difficult for you?

_Ben looks up with a slightly argumentative reaction._

**BEN**

Surprisingly, it wasn't. I mean Amy has been one of the most important people in my life for sure, but I have finally come to the conclusion that she isn't and never was the right girl for me. She's supposed to end up with someone else, and I have been preventing her from getting where she is meant to go.

**CHLOE**

Finally!

**CAMILLE**

Chloe!

**BEN**

Ha-ha very funny.

_Chloe looks up and laughs._

**CHLOE**

I'm sorry but it's true.

**BEN**

Whatever. It's over now anyway. Chapter closed.

**CAMILLE**

Well is Adrian and Omar still joining us?

**BEN**

Yep. They will be at graduation and then they will meet us at the restaurant.

**CAMILLE**

Okay, good. I haven't seen Adrian in so long.

**_LEO BOYKEWICH_**_ walks in the hotel room door._

**LEO**

Got the bagels!

_Camille, Chloe, and Ben all chuckle._

**LEO**

What?

**CUT TO:**

**EXT: OUTSIDE AMY'S APARTMENT/ NEW YORK - DAY**

_Ricky and Amy put the last piece of furniture in the moving truck, and Ricky pulls the door shut and locks it. Amy leans up against the back of the truck and looks up towards the sky. Ricky takes notice of Amy's expression on her face._

**RICKY**

You okay?

_Amy looks at Ricky, then back up at the sky._

**AMY**

Yeah, I think so. It all happened so quickly you know?

Ricky nods his head.

**AMY**

I can't believe by the end of today I will be a college graduate. It's crazy.

**RICKY**

I'm proud of you.

_Amy looks at Ricky and smiles._

**AMY**

Thank you, that means a lot.

_Ricky walks a little closer to Amy._

**RICKY**

Why didn't you want any help from your dad loading the truck? Is there something you want to talk about?

_Amy looks a little nervous; she looks down at the ground._

**AMY**

I want to ask you something.

**RICKY**

Anything.

**AMY**

Why me? Why do you still want me after what I did to you four years ago?

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY**

Because I lo-

_Amy cuts him off._

**AMY**

Besides that Ricky. I know you love me, but you also loved me four years ago, but you didn't come after me then...

**RICKY**

What?

**AMY**

You didn't Ricky, and I never thought you would just let me go, without even the least bit of a fight.

**RICKY**

Amy are you kidding me? I tried to convince you not to leave, I begged you!

**AMY**

I know you tried to "convince" me, but why didn't you come after me?

_Ricky looks confused and then aggravated._

**RICKY**

Amy this is what you wanted! There was no stopping you! You didn't care how I felt, or how bad you were hurting me! I was supposed to chase after the girl who just walked out and left me to deal with it on my own, while she enjoyed a single, child-less life in New York City!

_Amy is taken back by Ricky's response, she crosses her arms._

**AMY**

You know what Ricky; it wasn't as easy as you think it was okay! I cried for months!

**RICKY**

Yeah, until you found comfort and closure in Ben Boykewich's arms!

_Amy looks shocked._

**AMY**

And you in Clementine's! (_Pauses for a second_) You know what Ricky... Maybe if you would have come after me, things would have ended up differently, but maybe it was meant to be, and maybe the reason you didn't is because you are not who I was meant to be with... Ever!

_Amy runs towards the apartment building entrance angry._

**RICKY**

Amy wait! Amy!

_He runs towards her inside the stairwell._

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: APARTMENT STAIRWELL/NEW YORK - DAY**

_Ricky grabs Amy's are and swings her around towards him, he is standing about 5 inches in front of her, and her back is close to the wall behind her. She has tears coming down her face. Ricky tears up._

**RICKY**

You're right okay! I'm sorry! I should have chased after you! I should have never let you board that plane! You think I don't regret that! You think I haven't regretted it every single day for the past four years! I replayed that night in my head so many times thinking of ways I should have reacted, and actions I should have taken! But you know what? If I would have stopped you Amy, I wouldn't be here today celebrating your graduation with you! I wouldn't have had time to understand how much I am truly IN LOVE with you Amy!

_Amy is staring deep into Ricky's eyes._

**RICKY**

Don't you get it Amy? I love you more than any other woman who as ever entered into my life, and I want to be with you and raise our son together, and grow old with you for the rest of my life!

_Ricky pushes Amy up against the wall, he is very close to her now, and he is looking her straight in her eyes._

**RICKY**

Do you remember what I told you the night you told me you were going to New York to see the school? I said "If you love someone, set them free...

_Amy finishes..._

**AMY**

...if they come back, they're yours. If they don't, then they never were.

_Ricky gets closer and their faces are now touching._

**RICKY**

Exactly. You're coming back aren't you?

_Amy is looking at Ricky's lips, she nods yes._

**RICKY**

So then my theory was correct.

_They kiss intimately. Both of Ricky's hands grab both sides of Amy's face, and Amy hand comes up towards the back of Ricky's neck. They stare at each other for a few seconds in silence. Ricky kisses Amy's nose gently._

**RICKY**

I love you Amy Juergens. I always have, and I always will.

_Amy smiles._


	6. Decisions

**EXT/INT: TAXI CAB/ NYC - DAY**

_Adrian and Omar are on their way to Ben's graduation. Adrian is on the phone with their wedding planner, Omar is looking out the window._

**ADRIAN (on phone)**

Yes, purple and pink, no other colors. (_Pause as if she is listening_) Okay Patrice, Thank you, and yes I am very excited! Seven days! _(Pause_) okay, talk to you soon, Buh bye.

_Omar looks over at Adrian, she throws her head back._

**OMAR**

Everything okay?

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, ugh, I feel like I repeat myself and repeat myself a hundred times before she listens. It's so frustrating.

**OMAR**

What happened?

**ADRIAN**

She's asking me about the flowers again! I just wanna scream at her to just listen, you know?

**OMAR**

Yeah but I'm sure she is running around like a lunitic now too, trying to get everything prepared being that the wedding is only in seven more days.

**ADRIAN**

I guess.

_Omar lifts Adrian's chin up and turns her head towards him._

**OMAR**

Relax okay, everything will be perfect and the next seven days are going to fly by, and you will forever be my wife.

_Adrian smiles and kisses Omar._

**ADRIAN**

I can't wait.

**OMAR**

Me either.

_They kiss again._

**OMAR**

So how long is this graduation ceremony?

**ADRIAN**

I don't know exactly, probably about an hour and a half, but...

_Adrian looks nervously at Omar._

**OMAR**

What?

**ADRIAN**

Ugh, I told Ben we would have dinner with him and his family afterwards...

_Omar throws his head back._

**ADRIAN**

Oh come on! It won't be that bad.

**OMAR**

Adrian, I just want to go home and spend the rest of my day off in my home with my beautiful fiancé.

**ADRIAN**

You will... As soon as we finish dinner.

_Omar gives Adrian a snarling look, Adrian smiles and kisses him on the cheek._

**CUT TO:**

**INT: HOTEL ROOM/ NEW YORK - DAY**

_Amy and her family are all getting ready to leave for her graduation. We see Amy putting her makeup on in the hotel room bathroom mirror. Suddenly Ricky walks in behind her, we see them in the reflection. Amy smiles._

**RICKY**

You're beautiful, you know that.

_Amy laughs_.

**AMY**

I'm trying to get ready Ricky!

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY**

I know. Just thought I should tell you.

_Amy smiles, puts her mascara down and turns around towards Ricky. She puts her arms around his neck._

**AMY**

Thank you.

**RICKY**

Anytime.

_Amy leans in to kiss Ricky, but just as she is about to do so she hears..._

**ASHLEY V/O**

Hello? Amy?

_Amy realizes it's Ashley's voice._

**AMY**

Is that Ashley?

**RICKY**

Sounds like it.

_Amy rushes out of the bathroom, and see's Ashley with her fiancé. She runs over._

**AMY**

Oh my god! Ashley!

_Ashley smiles, they hug._

**ASHLEY**

Okay okay.

**AMY**

Oh my god I thought you couldn't make it?

**ASHLEY**

Yeah, at first I couldn't but at the last minute I decided to show up and surprise you.

**AMY**

Well it's great to see you!

**ASHLEY**

You too, this is Rosario, my fiancé.

_She points to Rosario. Amy looks shocked._

**AMY**

Oh my god Ashley, you didn't tell me you were engaged!

**ASHLEY**

Yeah I didn't really tell anyone.

_Amy hugs Rosario._

**AMY**

Oh my god well congratulations you guys, and nice to meet you Rosario!

**ROSARIO (ITALIAN ACCENT)**

Nice to meet you as well, and thank you very much.

**AMY**

Oh Italian, huh?

**ROSARIO**

Yeah just a little

_Rosiario makes an expression with his fingers as a joke, they both laugh. Suddenly Ricky walks out of the bathroom with his head down, Ashley sees him and realizes him and Amy were in the bathroom together._

**ASHLEY**

Huh, who's keeping secrets now?

_Ricky laughs a little._

**RICKY**

Hello Ashley, nice to see you.

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: RESTURANT/NYC - NIGHT**

_Amy and her whole family walk in smiling and George walks up to the hostess._

**GEORGE**

Hi, Juergens, reservations for eleven.

**HOSTESS**

Sure, right this way.

_They walk over to the table and sit down._

**HOSTESS**

The waiter will be with you shortly.

**ANNE**

Wow, this restaurant is gorgeous.

_They are sitting in front of a window, showing the NYC Skyline._

**ALEX**

It sure is.

**GEORGE**

Yeah, I figured great celebration, called for a great dinner.. Plus I heard the stake here is to die for, so I want to try some, and maybe implement it to the restaurant back home.

_George laughs._

**KATHLEEN**

So Amy, how does it feel to officially be a college graduate?

_Amy smiles._

**AMY**

It feels good, I'm happy I've accomplished what I set out to do, but now I'm happy to return home.

**KATHLEEN**

I'm sure you are.

**GEORGE**

Speaking of that Amy, where exactly is home going to be?

_Kathleen hits George under the table, he makes a face. Amy looks confused._

**AMY**

Well I was hoping to maybe stay with you guys until things get settled.

_George makes a face._

**GEORGE**

Really?

_Amy looks really confused._

**AMY**

Um yeah, is that not okay with you?

**GEORGE**

No I mean, your welcome anytime, but don't you think you should be staying with Ricky and your son!

_Ricky chokes on his water. Amy's mouth opens._

_Suddenly Adrian and Omar walk by, Adrian notices Amy._

**ADRIAN**

Amy?

_Amy is still trying to comprehend what George just said to her, and then she turns around and sees Adrian, and hides her feelings._

**AMY**

Adrian, hey!

_Amy gets up and hugs her and Omar._

**ADRIAN**

I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?

**AMY**

Yeah I've been busy trying to finish up these last couple classes.

**ADRIAN**

Oh okay, well even though you and Ben broke up, you can still call me once in a while, say hello or something!

_Ricky's face hardens, Amy smiles awkwardly._

**AMY**

Yes, I know, and I will. Definitely. Anyways, how are you guys?

**ADRIAN**

Were good! Just meeting Ben and his family here for dinner. Congratulations by the way!

**AMY **

Thanks.

**ADRIAN**

Hi Ricky, Ashley, George, Kathleen, Robbie, Anne, John.

_They all say hi._

**RICKY**

Did you say your meeting Ben and his family here?

**ADRIAN**

Yep, there upstairs I think.

_Ricky looks disgusted._

**RICKY**

Great.

_Adrian notices his disgust._

**ADRIAN**

Well it was good seeing you all here; everyone is coming to the wedding next week right?

**GEORGE**

We'll be there.

**OMAR**

Great! We'll see you guys then!

_They leave. Ricky looks annoyed, he gets up._

**RICKY**

I have to use the bathroom, excuse me.

_Amy looks confused by Ricky's reaction. After he leaves she looks at George._

**AMY**

What the hell was that?

**GEORGE**

Was what?

**AMY**

Me moving in with Ricky?

**GEORGE**

What do you mean? It's the most logical thing to do, don't you think? (sarcastically)

**ANNE**

No George, not if it isn't what Amy wants to do. She is just returning home, maybe she could use some comfort from her own family before she thinks about anything involving Ricky.

**GEORGE**

Really? Because I'm pretty sure Ricky and John are her family.

_Anne looks really angry by his response. Amy looks mad, but then we see John looking at Amy with his head in his hands, she looks at him and smiles awkwardly at him._

**FADE OUT**


	7. Certainties & Promises

**FADE IN:**

**INT: RESTURANT BATHROOM/NYC - NIGHT**

_Ricky is standing in front of the sink washing his hands, he is looking in the mirror, and suddenly he sees Leo Boykewich walk in, in the reflection._

**LEO**

Hey Ricky!

**RICKY**

Hello Mr. Boykewich.

**LEO**

I didn't know you and your family was eating here also tonight, I would have suggested that we all eat together.

**RICKY**

Thank you, but I think it was kind of last minute. George made the reservations anyway, I didn't know until we arrived here.

**LEO**

Well, why don't you guys join us? We can combine the tables.

**RICKY**

We have quite a lot of people, Ashley and her fiance flew in last minute, and with everyone else, we would need quite a big table.

_Ricky has an awkward smile..._

**LEO**

I'm sure they could arrange it.

_Ricky looks nervous, as if he is holding back what he is feeling._

**LEO**

Everything okay?

_Ricky looks up._

**RICKY**

No offence to you Mr. Boykewich, I'm just not sure I am able to face Ben right now, after everything you know?

_Leo is shaking his head yes, in understanding._

**LEO**

I understand. You have all been through a lot. I didn't think of the situation, I apologize.

**RICKY**

No I'm sorry really.

**LEO**

Don't mention it. Just go have a wonderful dinner with Amy, John, and the family, that's how it should be.

_Ricky looks a little confused by his statement. _

**RICKY**

I guess.

**LEO**

You guess? Trust me Ricky, I know.

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY**

Thanks Mr. Boykewich.

_Leo chuckles._

**LEO**

Listen Ricky, it's been how many years since I've known you?

**RICKY**

Ugh, about eight?

**LEO**

Right, and I still have to tell you to call me LEO!

_They both laugh._

**RICKY**

Sorry, thanks again... Leo.

_Leo chuckles._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: RESTURANT/NYC - NIGHT**

_Adrian, Omar, Ben, Chloe, Leo, and Camille are sitting at a table, looking very full. Leo makes a gesture to the waiter for a check._

**ADRIAN**

Mr Boykewich I can't thank you enough for this amazing dinner, it was absolutely delicious.

**OMAR**

It was seriously, I don't know why we have never tried it here before.

**LEO**

It was my pleasure. I'm happy you both could celebrate with us.

**BEN**

Yes, really guys thank you for coming, it meant a lot to me that you were here.

**OMAR**

You're a good man, Ben, were both proud of your accomplishments.

_Adrian looks at Omar and smiles, he smiles back._

**BEN**

Thanks, it's time to start a new chapter of my life, and leave the past behind me.

**CAMILLE**

That's a good way to look at it Ben.

_Ben nods his head._

**CHLOE**

Yeah, if he is serious this time.

**LEO**

Oh he's serious this time, aren't you Ben?

**BEN**

Yes I'm serious, no more Amy Juergens.

_Adrian and Chloe make a face to each other as if they are saying "yeah right"._

**FADE OUT**

**FADE IN:**

**INT: HOTEL ROOM/ NEW YORK - NIGHT**

_Amy, John, Ricky, George, Anne, Ashley and Rosario are standing in Amy, John and Rickys hotel room. There are two full size beds in the room._

**GEORGE**

So I'm assuming one bed is for John and you Amy, and the other is for Ricky right?

**RICKY**

Yes.

_Ashley and George make a face at each other._

**AMY**

Anyway! Ashley did you and Rosario book a room on the same floor.

**ROSARIO**

Oh, no, we have to head back home now.

**ANNE**

Now? You mean all the way back to Italy? Tonight?

**ASHLEY**

Yes mother, back to Italy tonight. I have a huge conference tomorrow on the new restaurant that I can't afford to skip out on. We're taking the red-eye back tonight.

**AMY**

Wow. That is a lot of traveling for one day, are you sure you guys can't stay at least the night? It's been forever since we just hung out.

**ASHLEY**

Amy, I'm not sure we ever "hung out".

_They laugh._

**AMY**

You know what I mean.

**ASHLEY**

Yeah, I know. We have to get back though.

**AMY**

Well thanks for showing up and surprising me, it was really nice to see you Ashley.

**ASHLEY**

You too Amy, I'm proud of you, congratulations.

_They all hug Ashley._

**GEORGE**

Listen Rosario, I don't know you at all but that ring on my little girls finger better be the real deal, you better be protecting her out there!

**ROSARIO**

Oh it's the real deal sir, I love her, and I will always protect her. You all should come to Italy soon, we can show you everything, it would be wonderful!

**ANNE**

Aww. That's so sweet, we will definitely look in to it.

**ASHLEY**

Okay, Okay, we have to go now before the water works begin, and plans I may regret are made.

_They all laugh at Ashley's statement. They hug again and Ashley and Rosario leave._

**GEORGE**

Aright, well congratulations Ames, I'm proud of my little college graduate but it's time for me to hit the hay.

**ANNE**

Yeah me too, I want a good night sleep before we have to travel again tomorrow.

**AMY**

Thanks guys.

_They hug. Anne and George look over at Ricky who is lying next to John sleeping. _

**ANNE**

Goodnight Ricky, goodnight John (_whispers_)

**RICKY**

Good night (_whispers_)

**GEORGE**

Yeah, goodnight. (_Stern look_)

_Anne and George leave. Amy shuts the door behind them, she walks over to the chair in the room and plops down._

**AMY**

Ugh, I'm wiped out; it has been an extremely long day.

_Ricky gets up from the bed where John is sleeping; he walks over to the chair next to Amy and sits down._

**RICKY**

Yes, really long day, I'm proud of you though Amy. Working as hard as you have, and yet managing to never forget about John along the way. You're an amazing woman and mother you know that? John is going to appreciate everything you've done for him.

_Amy smiles at Ricky._

**AMY**

Thank you. That was really nice Ricky.

**RICKY**

You're welcome, and it's the truth.

_He grabs Amy's hand; she entwines her fingers in his._

**AMY**

What are we doing here Ricky?

**RICKY**

What do you mean?

**AMY**

All this? (_She nods towards their hands together_)

**RICKY**

I don't know, why analyze it though?

**AMY**

I don't know, because I'm scared Ricky, I'm scared of what will happen next.

**RICKY**

What do you mean?

**AMY**

Like what's next once we go back to California? Our lives are so different now than they were back then, we are adults now, were not in high school anymore. Are we really ready to do this again, to make it real this time?

**RICKY**

This time?

_Ricky looks confused._

**AMY**

You know what I mean..

**RICKY**

No I don't think I do, last I checked it was real last time also, just as real as it is now... Amy I love you, do you understand that? I love you so much, and I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life, that's real Amy, and I don't know how much longer I have to repeat this to you.

_Amy looks at Ricky, she embraces his hand._

**AMY**

So then where do we go from here, once we get back?

**RICKY**

I'm leaving that up to you Amy, you said you needed time, so when you're ready, than you decide, you know how I feel already.

_Amy looks up at the ceiling._

**AMY**

Did you know that my dad was going to ask me that question earlier?

**RICKY**

What question?

**AMY**

About moving in with you...

**RICKY**

No I didn't, I swear. He never brought it up to me or asked me about it, not even once.

_Amy looks up again._

**AMY**

Well what did you think about what he said?

_Ricky puts his eyebrows up._

**RICKY**

Well, I don't know if he should have brought that up at that moment, but I personally thought that you may want to come live with John and me once you came home, even if you stayed in the basement apartment until you figured out what you wanted to do.

**AMY**

Why did you think that?

**RICKY**

I don't know, because when you left we lived together, so I guess I just figured it would go back to the way it was.

**AMY**

Ricky... The way it was? So much has changed though.

_Ricky looks down._

**RICKY**

Not everything. Not the way I feel, not the way you feel Amy. Not the fact that we have a son together, a son that want his mommy and daddy under the same roof every day. Not everything has changed Amy, things have just matured.

_Amy looks over at John sleeping, she smiles._

**AMY**

Dad and Kathleen are probably not as thrilled at the thought of me staying there anyway you know...

_Ricky chuckles._

**RICKY**

I'm sure they would be fine with it, why wouldn't they be?

**AMY**

I don't know.

_Amy lies back in the chair._

**AMY**

Ugh, I don't even know what's next for me. Why didn't I think of all this ahead of time?

_Ricky looks confused._

**RICKY**

Think of what? What do you mean?

**AMY**

Where I'm going to stay, what I'm going to do with this diploma? Where my life is going to take me next? It's so much to think about.

_Ricky rubs Amy's hand again._

**RICKY**

You will figure it out Amy, it will all come together.

_Amy looks at Ricky and smiles._

**AMY**

I hope so.

_Ricky looks down, and then looks back up nervously at Amy._

**RICKY**

Amy, you know that you are welcome at home with John and me. Even if you want the downstairs apartment for now, until we figure things out. It's really nice Amy, really, all we have to do is paint, and it's yours. It will allow you to have space, and time to think about everything, while still living under the same roof as John.

_Amy has a concerned face._

**AMY**

Ricky, I don't know...

**RICKY**

Amy just think about it, okay? John will be ecstatic to know that all he has to do is come downstairs to see you whenever he wants.

_Amy looks at Ricky as if she is thinking._

**RICKY**

I'm not pressuring you, all I'm saying is that it's there if you want it, and we would love to have you.

**AMY**

Let me sleep on it okay?

_Amy smiles, she bends over and kisses Ricky on the lips._

**AMY**

Thank you though.

_Ricky smiles, and kisses Amy gently. He then gets up and grabs his duffel bag, he unzips it and pulls out a large bag and a small bag._

**RICKY**

I have something for you Amy, well from both John and I. I wanted to give it to you once we got back up here to the hotel, without your family around, but John didn't make it (points over to John sleeping). It's a little graduation present for you.

_Amy looks surprised._

**AMY**

Ricky, you didn't have to-

_Ricky cuts her off._

**RICKY**

I wanted to.

_He hands her the bags, she opens the frame first and sees all the pictures of them and John, and she reads the engraving and smiles. She looks up at Ricky smiling at her._

**AMY**

Aww, Ricky I love this.

_Ricky smiles, Amy then sets the frame down to the side and pulls out a jewelry box, she gets nervous and looks at Ricky._

**RICKY**

It's not what you think I swear!

_Amy is relieved; because she thought it might be a proposal. She proceeds to open the box, she sees the ring, and then reads the engravings. She tears up, and looks at Ricky._

**RICKY**

Do you like it?

**AMY**

Do I like it? Oh my god Ricky, it's beautiful… thank you so much.

_There is a tear falling down Amy's cheek. Ricky walks over and wipes it off her face with his fingers._

**RICKY**

Why are you crying?

_Amy is staring at the ring; she puts it on, stands up and looks at Ricky in the eyes._

**AMY**

I am so sorry I put you through so much pain.

**RICKY**

It's ok-

_Amy cuts him off._

**AMY**

No Ricky, it's not. I have hurt you so much, and look what you've done for me.

_She looks down towards the ring._

**AMY**

Why are you so good to me?

_Ricky smiles and picks Amy's chin up with his hand._

**RICKY**

Everyone makes mistakes Amy, you accepted me when I was making all the wrong choices in my life, and now I accept you, regardless of anything we have ever been through.

_Another tear falls down Amy's face, Ricky wipes her face again._

**RICKY**

I told you Amy, I will love you, no matter how many obstacles come our way, this is my promise to you, that I will always be by your side, as you were by mine when I needed you most.

_Amy grabs Ricky's face, and they kiss intensly._

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: HOTEL ROOM/ NEW YORK - NIGHT**

_Ben is lying in his bed with only the bedside lamp on, staring at the ceiling when his phone RINGS. It reads HENRY & ALICE, they are video calling him on Skype. He picks up, and we see Henry and Alice on video._

**BEN**

Hey guys!

**HENRY AND ALICE IN UNISON (OVER PHONE)**

CONGRATULATIONS!

**BEN**

Thanks guys.

**ALICE**

How does it feel to be a college grad Ben?

**BEN**

Surprisingly it feels pretty good.

**HENRY**

Well it should!

**BEN**

How are you guys? How's Japan?

**HENRY**

Fricken Awesome!

**ALICE**

What he means is... UH...MAZING!

_They laugh._

**BEN**

I'm sure it is.

**HENRY**

Dude, the culture here is incredible! You have to come visit us!

**BEN**

I would love to at some point, maybe over the holidays this year. So I guess you aren't making it to Adrian and Omar's wedding huh?

**ALICE**

No, we can't.

**HENRY**

I couldn't get leave so early into this assignment, so we can't make it.

**BEN**

Yeah, I figured that would happen.

**HENRY**

So how's life in the ol' USA?

_Ben laughs._

**BEN**

The ol' USA? Eh, it's alright I guess.

**ALICE**

Uh oh, Amy Juergens problems as usual?

**BEN**

No! Why does everyone always resort back to Amy when I'm down?

**ALICE**

Um I don't know, maybe because she has been the cause of your problems for the past one zillion years!

**BEN**

Well it's not Amy! That door is officially closed.

**HENRY**

I've heard tha-

_Ben cuts him off._

**BEN**

I'm serious this time guys, I'm done.

_They sit in silence for a few seconds._

**ALICE**

Well, I hope so Ben, for your sanity, and everyone else's.

**BEN**

She's meant to be with Ricky, I'm aware of that. That is just how it's going to end. I'm honestly okay with that now, we tried, it didn't work, but at least this time I have closure.

**HENRY**

FINALLY.

**ALICE**

HANK!

Alice looks at him intensely.

**ALICE**

Well I'm glad you've gotten to this point. It's for the better.

_Ben smirks._

**BEN**

Yeah well, not everyone can end up as happily married as you guys I guess...

_Ben chuckles._

**ALICE**

Who said anything about happily?

_They all laugh._

**BEN**

Well listen guys I have to hit the sack, I am so tired. I'll talk to you soon?

**HENRY**

Definitely

**ALICE**

Night Ben!

**BEN**

Good night guys!

**HENRY**

Good night.

_They hang up, Ben looks at his phone and smiles, he sets it down on the night table and looks like he is thinking about something. He sighs, shakes his head, shuts the light, and rolls over._

**SLOW FADE TO BLACK**


	8. Resentments

**FADE IN:**

**INT: RICKY'S HOUSE- DOWNSTAIRS APARTMENT- DAY**

_We see Amy painting a teal green color on the walls, almost complete. She is dressed in sweats and a white tee shirt, she has her hair up high in a messy bun, paint all over her clothes and a paint streak across her cheek. John is also in covered in paint marks. _

**AMY**

You're doing great buddy.

_John smiles at her._

**JOHN**

I'm hungry.

**AMY**

I know me too. Daddy said he was going to bring some food home from work when he gets home, he should be home soon, do you want a snack in the meantime?

_John shrugs._

**JOHN**

No, I'll wait for daddy.

_Amy smiles._

**AMY**

One more wall and we're finished!

**JOHN**

Yay! My arm hurts.

_Amy looks over at John._

**AMY**

You can stop buddy, I'll finish up.

_John smiles, and puts the paint brush in the bucket._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: NEW BUTCHER SHOP-EVENING**

_We see Ricky and __**ETHAN (19)**__ cleaning up the shop, it is the end of the day and the shop closed a little while earlier. Ricky is now one of the division managers for Boykewich International, primarily managing the newest store opened. Ethan is now working there part-time while attending college._

_They are just about finished tidying up._

**RICKY**

Well, today went well, right?

**ETHAN**

Yeah, I think so, we sold a good amount for the first day I think.

_Ricky nods, he looks up at the clock._

**RICKY**

Well it's getting late, let me just grab my steaks out of the back freezer and then we can get going.

_Ricky runs to the back, Ethan puts the broom away. Suddenly he hears the door unlock, Leo Boykewich and NORA UNDERWOOD walk in._

**LEO**

Hello Ethan.

**ETHAN**

Hi Mr. Boykewich, Nora. Ricky's in the back grabbing something, he should be back in like two minutes.

**LEO**

Oh okay. How did everything go today?

**ETHAN**

Good, I think we did well.

**LEO**

Good, good.

_Ricky walks out from the back, he looks up surprised._

**RICKY**

Leo, Mom, hey! What are you guys doing here?

**NORA**

Hey baby.

**LEO**

Hello Ricky. We figured we would stop by to see how the first day went for you, how you felt on your first day as a new manager.

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY**

It went well, thanks again Leo, I can't thank you enough, this has been... Unreal.

_Leo nods and smiles._

**LEO**

Don't thank me, you got yourself here, you're a hard worker, and now with your degree in business and your experience already, I know you will be an extreme asset to my company.

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY**

I appreciate that Leo.

_Ricky looks over at Nora smiling._

**RICKY**

How is everything going mom?

**NORA**

Things are good Ricky, Willadean and I are doing great. Things really have been good. You and John should come over soon, I miss you both.

_Ricky smiles._

**LEO**

So how are things with Amy living downstairs? Everything is good so far?

**RICKY**

Yep, things are great actually-

_Nora cuts him off._

**NORA**

Wait, Amy? Amy is living downstairs from you now?

**RICKY**

Yes, she is, were taking things slow, don't worry.

_Nora crosses her arms. _

**NORA**

I'm not worrying; I'm just a little upset that you never told me you were planning on this.

_Ricky rolls his eyes._

**RICKY**

We weren't planning on it, it just sort of happened. Either way, it's not like I have to consult with my mommy.

_Ricky laughs Nora smiles._

**NORA**

I know. I'm just saying, I'd like to be a little more involved in your life... With you being a busy man these days it's hard for a mom to keep up with her son.

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY**

I'll call you and you can come see the new place soon, I promise.

_Nora smiles._

**LEO**

Well I'm glad all went well here today, and I'm confident it will continue that way.

**RICKY**

One hundred percent.

_Ethan grabs his books._

**ETHAN**

I don't mean to be rude guys, but I have to get to class in thirty minutes so I'm going to head out.

**LEO**

Oh, sure Ethan, go ahead we wouldn't want you to be late.

_Ethan smiles._

**RICKY**

See you tomorrow morning Ethan.

**ETHAN**

Yup, see you then.

_Ethan exits._

**RICKY**

Yeah, I have to get home, John and Amy are both waiting, and I told them I would bring steaks home tonight.

_Nod towards the bag of frozen steaks he has in his hand. He looks up and Leo._

**RICKY**

Bought for of course, I swear.

_Leo laughs._

**LEO**

Ricky, I trust you.

_Ricky laughs also._

**LEO**

Alright then, goodnight Ricky, and Nora do you need a ride home?

**NORA**

No, no. I'm not far from here, I can walk.

**LEO**

Okay then. Good night.

**NORA**

Good night.

**RICKY **

Good night Leo, good night Mom.

_They leave the butcher shop._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: LAUREN TRACY'S APARTMENT/ LOS ANGELES - NIGHT**

**_LAUREN TRACY(23)_**_ is sitting on her couch, we see "The Bachelor" on her T.V., She is eating a T.V. Dinner on a fold up table next to her. She is dressed in pajamas, and looks kind of lonely. Suddenly she receives a text message, she leans over to grab her phone off of the end table. It's from Madison, it reads..._

"Call me when you get a chance, I have BIG news!"

_Lauren tilts her head as if she is deciding whether or not to call her. She sighs and then hits the call back button on her phone._

**MADISON**

Wow, that was fast!

**LAUREN**

Yeah, you caught me at a good time. So what's up? What's the "big" news?

_Madison chuckles._

**MADISON**

Well, there are two different sets of news.

_Lauren rolls her eyes._

**LAUREN**

Okay...?

**MADISON**

So first, I heard that Amy is back home... And living with Ricky!

_Lauren throws her head back on the couch._

**LAUREN**

Okay, that's your big news?

_Madison seems confused._

**MADISON**

What's the matter?

**LAUREN**

Nothing, it's just this ongoing never ending story of Ricky and Amy never ends, I'm over it.

_Madison seems really confused._

**MADISON**

Oh... Are you sure you're okay?

**LAUREN**

Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired Madison, really. So what's your other news?

**MADISON**

Well... Jack and I found out the sex of the baby!

_Laurens eyes widen, she sits back up._

**LAUREN**

You did? So let's have it... Boy or girl? Tell me!

**MADISON**

Yeah, there is a catch to that one.

_Madison giggles._

**LAUREN**

A catch?

**MADISON**

Yep, So my news is that we know the sex... But... I'm not announcing it until we are all together after Adrian and Omar's rehearsal dinner!

_Lauren plops back again, and rolls her eyes._

**LAUREN**

Really Madison?! You tell me you have BIG news, and then tell me about Ricky and Amy, and then when you mention news I actually want to hear, you tell me I have to wait anyway? Ugh.

_Madison laughs._

**MADISON**

Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I knew, but I'll let you know the answer in a couple of days! When are you driving down?

**LAUREN**

I'm actually leaving that morning; I have a meeting the day before so I can't drive down then.

**MADISON**

Oh okay. By the way I saw your article! Well Jack seen it, and he told me so I ran out to buy the magazine so I could read it!

_Lauren smiles._

**LAUREN**

Thanks**.**

**MADISON**

So, what do you think Amy will have to say about that article?

**LAUREN**

I don't know, why?

**MADISON**

I was just thinking that she may be a little offended by it...

**LAUREN**

What is there to be offended by? Just because she got pregnant at fifteen and still went on to live her life as if she hadn't, doesn't mean others are able to do the same... There are so many teenagers getting pregnant right now, and they don't have the kind of support Amy receives from her family and Ricky, so she's lucky she has it.

**MADISON**

Yeah, that's true I guess.

_Madison pauses._

**MADISON**

Hey, is everything okay between you and Amy lately? You haven't exactly been the nicest when I mention her.

_Lauren rolls her eyes again._

**LAUREN**

I don't know, it's just she never picks up a phone to call or stay in touch with anyone and I'm sick of trying. Not to mention the fact that there has been an ongoing love triangle between her, Ricky, and Ben for like how many years already? Give me a break, just pick one and move on, I'm sick of hearing about it you know?

**MADISON**

Yeah, I guess. But she's are best friend Lauren, we are supposed to be there for her.

**LAUREN**

Yeah your right, it's just hard because she hasn't been there for me very often since she left for New York, so I guess I'm just a little bitter... I don't know.

_Madison sighs._

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- NIGHT**

_George and Kathleen are sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner._

**KATHLEEN**

Have you heard from Amy? How is everything going over at Ricky's so far?

**GEORGE**

No I haven't really spoken to her, but I spoke to Ricky yesterday when I placed an order with the butcher shop, he seemed like all was well.

**KATHLEEN**

Well that's good. I'm sure she's busy catching up with John.

_George shrugs and then pours him and Kathleen another glass of wine._

**GEORGE**

Where is Tom?

**KATHLEEN**

Oh, he's out in the garage apartment, he ate earlier and I guess he was full. I'll probably go see if he wants anything in a little while.

**GEORGE**

Oh okay.

**KATHLEEN**

Oh Grace called today, she will be here Friday, but she will only be here till the day after Adrian's wedding. She has to fly out to New York after, she apparently was accepted to medical school at NYU, and so I think she is going to check it out.

**GEORGE**

Wow, NYU huh? She is doing really well, good for her.

_Kathleen smiles._

**KATHLEEN**

Yes, thank god. For once she is focusing on herself and herself only.

**GEORGE**

Yeah, can you imagine how differently things would have turned out for her if she would have married Jack? Who knows if she would be where she is now in her life. I'm proud of Grace, she's a smart young woman... Just like her momma.

_Kathleen smiles, George leans over and kisses her._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	9. Old Flames Die Hard

**INT: THE ENRIQUEZ HOUSEHOLD - DAY**

**Friday morning (day of the rehearsal dinner).**

_We see __**CINDY ENRIQUEZ**__ loading the dishwasher with plates, and __**RUBEN ENRIQUEZ**__ is sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. We hear a knock on the door, Cindy looks up and sees Adrian smiling in the door window, Cindy smiles and runs over to open the door._

**CINDY**

Hey Baby!

_She hugs Adrian and kisses her on the cheek. She then hugs Omar._

_Ruben walks over, smiling at Adrian. Adrian is smiling back._

**RUBEN**

My girl!

_They hug. Then Ruben looks towards Omar._

**RUBEN**

Hello... Son.

_They both smile._

**OMAR**

Not yet, twenty four hours to go.

_They all move back towards the kitchen area, Adrian and Omar set their suitcases down on the floor._

**CINDY**

How was your flight?

**OMAR**

It was good; we slept most of the flight.

**CINDY**

Well that's always good.

**RUBEN**

Are you guys hungry? You must be starving.

**ADRIAN**

Yeah we are, but we actually have to freshen up real quick and then meet the wedding planner for breakfast to go over the details for tonight and tomorrow.

_Adrian smiles._

**RUBEN**

Oh okay, well big day ahead of you so why don't you both head upstairs and do what you have to do. Will you be around for lunch? I would love to talk to you a bit before the rehearsal dinner.

_Adrian rubs Rubens hand. _

**ADRIAN**

Of course, we won't be that long; I can make time for my daddy.

_Adrian and Ruben both smile. Then Adrian and Omar both head up the stairs._

_Cindy is looking at Ruben smiling as if she is about to start tearing up._

**CINDY**

I can't believe she is getting married tomorrow. She was just this itty bitty little thing in my arms. Feels like yesterday.

_Ruben walks over to Cindy smiling, he hugs her._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: RICKY'S HOUSE- DOWNSTAIRS APARTMENT- DAY**

_Amy is sitting on her bed with her laptop in her lap; she is looking on __**Ulysses S. Grant High School's**__ website (her old high school). She clicks "__**Job Opportunities**__", and sees a posting for "__**School Guidance Counselor**__". She clicks the link and reads the description. Suddenly she hears a knock on the door; she puts the laptop on the bed and walks over to the door to open it._

_Ricky is standing there with a brown paper bag in his hand._

**AMY**

Hey.

_She invites him in._

**RICKY **

Hey, I just came back from dropping John off at school and I stopped by the deli on the way back and picked up a breakfast sandwich for both of us. Are you hungry?

**AMY**

Oh, yeah I am. Thank you.

_She smiles, kisses him, and takes the bag. She sits down on the bed and takes the sandwich out of the bag. Ricky sits next to her; he notices the high school website up on the computer._

**RICKY **

Grant High?

_He points to the laptop. Amy looks over._

**AMY**

Oh yeah, I'm trying to find a job and I figured I would check the high schools website to see if they were hiring.

**RICKY **

Oh well that's good, see anything.

**AMY**

Yeah, actually I did. They are hiring a new Guidance Counselor; I wonder what happened to Ms. O'Malley.

**RICKY **

Hmm, maybe she found something better out there. Wow, Ms. O'Malley, it's been a long time since I've seen her.

**AMY**

Yeah me too.

**RICKY **

So are you going to apply?

**AMY**

I'm thinking about it, I mean probably. I don't know if I have a chance though, being that I just graduated and I really don't have much experience besides my internships in New York.

**RICKY **

Well it's worth a shot, and plus they all know you, maybe you'll get it, you never know.

**AMY**

Yeah I should, what the worst that could happen right?

**RICKY **

Definitly.

_Amy smiles._

**RICKY **

So the apartment is looking good.

_Rickys looking around._

**AMY**

Yeah, it is. Thank you again Ricky.

**RICKY **

Don't mention it; I told you, I'm happy you are here.

_Amy smiles._

**RICKY **

I just wish I didn't have to walk all the way down here to see you when I want to.

_Amy laughs Ricky smiles._

**AMY**

Hey don't push it. We're taking things slow, remember?

_Ricky chuckles._

**RICKY **

Yeah I know... So are you looking forward to tonight? (_Sarcastically_)

_Amy makes a face._

**AMY**

Not in the slightest.

**RICKY **

Yeah me either.

**AMY**

I mean I'm happy for Adrian, and I'm excited to see everyone, we mostly everyone. I don't know, I just dont want any drama, you know?

**RICKY **

Yeah I know.

**AMY**

How do you feel about seeing Ben? I mean besides seeing him walk down the stage during graduation, you haven't really seen him in like two years.

_Ricky sighs._

**RICKY **

Well I'm not exactly excited about seeing him, but I have a couple things I want to say to him, I've been thinking about it for a while now.

_Amy looks concerned._

**AMY**

Ricky you're not going to get in any arguments or anything is you?

**RICKY **

No, none of that, I swear. I just want to talk with him.

**AMY**

Can I ask what you want to talk to him about?

_Ricky smiles and then leans over and kisses Amy._

**RICKY **

Don't worry; it's nothing bad I promise.

_Amy is glaring at Ricky suspiciously. _

**AMY**

Okay...

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

Aright well, I have to head to the shop soon, I have to check up on things, make sure all is good.

**AMY**

I thought you were off today?

**RICKY **

I am technically, but I just want to make sure everything is going well there; I figured I'd pop in for a little bit.

_Amy clears the empty wrappers from the sandwiches and puts them on the end table; she looks at Ricky and smiles._

**AMY**

You said you're leaving soon right?

_Ricky looks at Amy confused; he then realizes why she is asking him this._

**RICKY **

Yeah... I'm not in that much of a rush though.

_Ricky smiles._

**AMY**

Good.

_Amy smiles back. She then grabs Ricky's shirt and slowly pulls him closer to her while smiling at him. She lays back half way and he is leaning over her, they kiss intensely. We see Amy's right hand wrap around Ricky's neck and her left hand runs through his hair._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: THE ENRIQUEZ HOUSEHOLD - DAY**

_Adrian is sitting in front of her vanity mirror, she is dressed in a beautiful purple gown, and her hair is up high in an updo. She is putting her makeup on and getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. Ruben walks in, dressed in a black and white tuxedo. She sees him walk in. Ruben is smiling at her._

**RUBEN**

Wow, Adrian, you look... Beautiful.

_Adrian smiles._

**ADRIAN**

Dad, don't come in here and make me cry now.

_Ruben puts his hands up and smiles._

**RUBEN**

I'm not, I'm not. I just can't believe my little girl is getting married tomorrow.

**ADRIAN**

Aww, Dad.

_Ruben sits down on the bed next to her._

**RUBEN**

You only have twenty four hours left under the name Adrian Lee.

_Adrian laughs. _

**ADRIAN**

I kind of like the sound of it, don't you? Adrian Nixon.

_Ruben makes a crooked smile._

**RUBEN**

Eh, I guess.

_He laughs._

**RUBEN**

I'm so proud of you Adrian, graduating last year, getting into law school, and now getting married. I couldn't ask for a better daughter.

_Adrian tilts her head._

**ADRIAN**

Thank you daddy.

_Suddenly there is a knock on her bedroom door, Adrian yells out..._

**ADRIAN**

Come in!

_The door opens, and __**GRACE BOWMEN(23)**__ walks in the room with a big smile. She sees Adrian and her mouth opens. Adrian's eyes widen, she gets extremely excited._

**ADRIAN**

GRACE!

**GRACE**

Oh my god Adrian, you look gorgeous!

_Adrian gets up and hugs her._

**ADRIAN**

So do you!

_Grace had on a knee length black dress, her hair down and swept to the side with a white flower. _

**GRACE**

Thank you!

**ADRIAN**

Did you just get here?

**GRACE**

No I landed a couple of hours ago, but I stopped home for a little while, grab something to eat, see my family, and then get ready.

_She looks over at Ruben._

**GRACE**

I'm so sorry Ruben I didn't say hello to you.

_She hugs Ruben._

**RUBEN**

How are you Grace?

**GRACE**

I'm great, getting ready for medical school.

_Ruben smiles._

**RUBEN**

Well that's great to hear Grace.

_Ruben looks at Adrian and smiles._

**RUBEN**

Well I'll let you girls catch up, I'll be downstairs with your mother and Omar.

_Adrian smiles back. _

**ADRIAN**

Okay, we'll be down soon.

_Ruben exits._

_Adrian looks at Grace._

**ADRIAN**

Oh my god, girl it's been too long! I haven't seen you since the bridal shower! I missed you!

**GRACE**

I know! I've missed you too! I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow, feels like yesterday we were all just a bunch of high school kids caught up in the latest drama.

_They both laugh._

**ADRIAN**

I know, well there is always drama, high school or not.

**GRACE**

That's true. I'm sure there will be plenty of it tonight. It's the first time everyone will be together in one room since high school graduation.

**ADRIAN**

I know! All I know is, no one better screw up my wedding, I have planned this for so long, I just want everything to be perfect.

**GRACE**

It will be!

**ADRIAN**

Ugh, so you haven't seen anyone since you've been home right?

**GRACE**

Nope, just my family so far.

**ADRIAN**

Girl there is so much going on, Amy is back and apparently living with Ricky again, but in his downstairs apartment, because they are "taking things slow"...

_Adrian makes a "yeah right" face._

**ADRIAN**

...Madison and Jack are expecting...

_Grace makes a really surprised face._

**ADRIAN**

...Kathy is flying up from Texas for the wedding, and it's the first time she will see Ethan in almost a year... Oh and both Clementine and Ben will be here tonight and tomorrow for the wedding so that ought to be interesting with Amy and Ricky...

_Grace looks overwhelmed._

**GRACE**

Wow, that is a whole lot of drama for a twenty four hour period.

**ADRIAN**

You're not kidding.

_Grace looks like she is absorbing everything Adrian said._

**GRACE**

So Jack is going to be a father huh?

_Adrian looks puzzled._

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, you don't still have feelings for him do you?

**GRACE**

What? No! God no... I'm just surprised, I thought he was sticking by his faith, and not having sex until he was married.

_Adrian makes a smirk._

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, right, because that was going to happen.

_Grace is silent._

**GRACE**

Well, I'm happy for him.

**ADRIAN**

Are you really?

_Camera zooms in on Grace; she is just staring at Adrian with an uncertain look._

**FADE OUT**


	10. The Rehearsal Dinner

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ HALL - NIGHT**

_We see a lakeside Restaurant and Party Hall overseeing a lake behind it. Everyone is entering, dressed elegantly for the occasion._

_Adrian and Omar are greeting everyone inside, first we see George, Kathleen, Grace, and Tom enter, then Leo, Camille, Ben and Chloe, then Madison and Jack, then Clementine, then Nora and Willadean, then Lauren, then Amy and Ricky, then Ethan, __**MARGARET**__, and __**SHAKUR**__, then Ricky, Amy, and John, then Anne, Alex, and Robbie, and then __**KATHY(19)**__. There are others walking in as well but the camera is more focused on the above mentioned people._

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ EATING AREA - NIGHT**

_The room is decorated beautifully, and all the guests are finding their tables and mingling with each other. We see Ethan sitting at a table with Margaret, and Shakur. Margaret and Shakur are talking amongst themselves, Ethan looks around the room to see who has arrived when he spots Kathy walking into the room. He suddenly looks very nervous, as if he was waiting for this moment to arrive. He gets up and pats down his suit to make sure he looks presentable and begins walking over to Kathy._

_Kathy is looking around at the tables, trying to locate her name so she can figure out where she will be sitting, when Ethan approaches her from behind._

**ETHAN**

Kathy?

_Kathy looks startled for a second, she turns around and see's Ethan, she gets excited and says..._

**KATHY**

Oh my goodness, Ethan!

_She hugs him. _

**KATHY**

How are you?

**ETHAN**

I've been good, great actually.

_Kathy smiles._

**KATHY**

Well that's good to hear.

**ETHAN**

And what about you? How's Texas?

Ethan almost seems saddened by his own question.

**KATHY**

Um, it's okay. I mean I'm doing really well in college down there.

**ETHAN**

Well that's great.

**KATHY**

Yeah, I'm actually looking into transferring this fall to San Diego though. They have a really great program for nursing and human development.

_Ethan looks surprised._

**ETHAN**

San Diego? Wow. Texas isn't working out for you?

_Kathy shrugs._

**KATHY**

It's not that it isn't working out exactly. I just prefer California over Texas, and I want to experience living in the dorms, and like I said the programs they offer are a lot better in San Diego.

_Ethan nods._

**ETHAN**

Well, that will probably be a fun experience for you.

**KATHY**

Yeah, I think so. Something different you know?

**ETHAN**

Yeah, definitely.

**KATHY**

So what about you? How is everything? You are in college out here right?

_Kathy smiles._

**ETHAN**

Yes I am, I'm also working part time at the butcher shop now too. Things are going pretty good right now.

**KATHY**

Well I'm happy to hear that you are doing well.

_Ethan smiles at Kathy._

**KATHY**

What are you studying?

_Ethan looks down and chuckles a little._

**ETHAN**

I am actually majoring in Algebra and Education...

_Kathy looks surprised._

**ETHAN**

Yeah... I think I eventually want to become a high school Algebra teacher.

_Kathy is smiling._

**KATHY**

Well look at that Ethan, I guess Algebra wasn't so bad after all anyway huh?

_Ethan laughs and looks at Kathy for an extended period of time, then smiles._

**ETHAN**

No, I guess not.

_They are both looking at each other smiling._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ BALCONY AREA - NIGHT**

_We see Anne, Alex, Robbie, Amy, and John standing on the outside balcony. John and Robbie are chasing each other around, Amy and Anne laughing at them. Anne turns towards Amy and says..._

**ANNE**

So Amy, Alex and I have some pretty big news to tell you!

_Amy is still watching John and Robbie. She turns towards her mother curiously._

**AMY**

Oh yeah? What's that?

**ANNE**

Well...

_Anne and Alex grab hands and they both have gleaming smiles on their faces. Amy takes notice._

**AMY**

Spit it out!

_Amy laughs._

**ANNE**

Alex and I thought about this for a long time now, and well we entered into a domestic partnership together!

_Amy looks shocked._

**AMY**

Like legally?

**ANNE**

Yes Amy, legally. We are officially a civil union!

_Anne smiles at Alex. Amy is taking it in._

**AMY**

So like married basically?

_Anne looks confused._

**ANNE**

Yes Amy.

_Amy still looks shocked._

**AMY**

Wow. Congratulations I guess?

_She finally cracks a smile and then hugs Anne and Alex._

**ANNE**

Isn't it great?

_Amy looks like she is faking a smile._

**AMY**

Yeah, of course it is.

_Amy looks off at John and Robbie._

**ALEX**

You're okay with this right?

_Amy looks at Alex and smiles._

**AMY**

No of course it is! I'm happy for you both!

_Anne is looking at Amy as if she is wondering what is wrong._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ BAR AREA- NIGHT**

_Ben is sitting on a bar stool, leaning up against the bar counter. It is obvious he is not in that great of a mood. He has a drink in front of him and he is twirling the straw around in it. Suddenly Chloe walks over to him._

**CHLOE**

Ben, hey, what are you doing over here?

_Ben looks up and realizes its Chloe. He looks back towards his drink._

**BEN**

I'm just having a drink, not really interested in the "hey how've you been's?" A hundred times, so I figured I would just avoid it all together.

_Chloe looks concerned; she sits in the seat next to him._

**CHLOE**

Everything okay?

_Ben laughs, like he is insinuating a "yeah right" chuckle._

**CHLOE**

Okay, what's going on?

_Ben sips the last of his drink and then signals to the bartender for another one._

**BEN**

What's going on? Huh, that's an interesting question... What's going on is just about everything, in everyone else's lives, except mine!

_Chloe looks confused._

**CHLOE**

Ben what are you talking about? You are doing great! You're about to start LAW SCHOOL, Law school Ben! How many people can say they are doing that!?

Ben smirks his lips.

**BEN**

Yeah and? Law school… big deal. What about having a girlfriend by now that actually loves me? What about a family? What about all that?

_Chloe looks taken back._

**CHLOE**

Ben, you are 23 years old! You have so much time to wait for those things; you're too young for it anyway!

Ben laughs negatively.

**BEN**

Yeah, right. Everyone else around me is happy; they are settling down, that's what I want.

_Chloe is confused by Ben's reaction._

**BEN**

Adrian and Omar are getting married, Jack and Madison are having a baby, and Ricky and Amy are living happily ever after, and look at me... I'm sitting alone at a bar analyzing my entire life with my sister!

_Chloe laughs._

**CHLOE**

Ben you are going to find all of those things one day, when the time is right for you! Stop thinking about everyone else and look at yourself, look at how great you really are doing!

_Ben shrugs._

**CHLOE**

Come on, this night is about Omar and Adrian, remember, Adrian, you're best friend! You are supposed to be there for her tonight, wishing her well as she takes this next step in her life.

_Ben looks at Chloe, smiles._

**BEN**

You're right.

_Chloe gets up._

**CHLOE**

Come on, I'm going back inside to enjoy the rest of this night.

_Ben looks over at Chloe._

**BEN**

You go; I'll be there in five minutes.

_Chloe looks at him suspiciously._

**CHLOE**

Alright, but listen no more drinks okay?

_Ben smiles and nods. Chloe pats his back and walks away._

_Ben is sitting there looking at his drink again, he replays Chloe's words back in his head, "Adrian is your best friend! You are supposed to be there for her tonight..."._

_Suddenly Ben looks up, as if he just had an epiphany._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ BALCONY AREA - NIGHT**

_Ricky is standing outside just looking over the balcony when he sees Ben walking past him, he knows this is a perfect opportunity to talk to him. He calls out to him..._

**RICKY **

HEY BEN!

_Ben seems like he is looking for someone when he hears his name and looks over. He realizes its Ricky; he rolls his eyes and walks over towards him._

**BEN**

Oh what a pleasant surprise (_sarcastically_)

_Ricky catches the sarcasm, but ignores it._

**RICKY **

Hey listen, can I talk to you for a few seconds?

_Ben is still looking around._

**BEN**

Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of something, is it important?

**RICKY **

Well yeah, it kind of is.

_Ben looks at Ricky with his eyebrows up._

**BEN**

Fine. What do you want to talk about?

_Ben crosses his arms._

**RICKY **

Listen I know we don't have the best of friendship...

_Ben cuts him off._

**BEN**

Friendship? There is no friendship here at all.

_Ricky nods._

**RICKY **

Well, I'm aware of that... But I need to talk to you about Amy.

_Ben tilts his head back._

**BEN**

About Amy? What about her? If you're looking to apologize or rehash you and Amy's shin-dig back during spring break, than save it, please, and spare me the details, I don't need to know.

**RICKY **

Ben, that's not what I was going to say...

**BEN**

Okay, well what then?

_Ricky gets annoyed, but again calms himself down and ignores Ben's rudeness. _

**RICKY **

Listen, Amy and I, you know we are living somewhat together again, but we are taking things slow, we are letting our relationship evolve on its own, but the thing is... I am struggling with something and it's really preventing me from moving forward with Amy...

_Ben interrupts him._

**BEN**

Oh don't tell me you are cheating on her Ricky! I don't want to know this!

_Ricky's frustration comes out this time._

**RICKY **

Ben STOP! I am NOT cheating on Amy, just listen will you!

_Ben takes a deep breath and motions for him to continue._

**RICKY **

I need to know that you are one hundred percent over her this time Ben, I can't do this whole love triangle anymore! I love Amy with everything I have Ben, and I really don't want to be hurt again... I really don't.

_Ben starts to sympathize with Ricky._

**BEN**

Well, you have nothing to worry about alright.

**RICKY **

Ben, seriously be completely truthful with me.

**BEN**

Ricky I'm telling you the truth okay, Amy and I, we just didn't work... We tried, and I'm sorry the way it happened, but I am glad it did, because it made me realize that Amy is just not the one for me.

_Ricky looks very serious._

**RICKY **

You are positive Ben?

_Ben chuckles, he then puts one hand on Ricky's shoulder._

**BEN**

Ricky I'm telling you the truth, Amy and I are over, for good... Besides, there is someone else I have my eye on.

_Ricky looks at Ben suspiciously; he then gets a whiff of alcohol and makes a face._

**RICKY **

Thanks Ben, I appreciate your honesty.

_Ben nods._

**BEN**

You're a good man Ricky; I know you'll take care of Amy and John.

_Ricky smiles._

**BEN**

Thanks Ben, I appreciate it.

_Ben looks around again._

**BEN**

Yep. Well listen I really have to find someone alright.

_He walks away before Ricky could answer. Ricky laughs to himself; he then leans back towards the balcony as if he is relieved._

_Suddenly he hears his name being called. He turns around and sees Clementine. She looks nervous. He doesn't really want to speak to her, but he chooses to be nice._

**CLEMENTINE**

Hey...

**RICKY **

Hey, how are you?

_Clementine looks down._

**CLEMENTINE**

I'm okay. You?

**RICKY **

I'm good.

_Silence lingers for a few seconds. Ricky smiles awkwardly at her and then turns back towards the view. She walks over next to him and looks out at the view as well._

**CLEMENTINE**

This view is amazing.

_Ricky nods._

**CLEMENTINE**

Listen Ricky, I don't want things to be awkward between us now.

_Ricky looks at her confused._

**RICKY **

How can it not be?

**CLEMENTINE**

I don't know. We were friends before all of this; I just wish it could be the same.

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

It was never that simple.

**CLEMENTINE**

What do you mean?

**RICKY **

Are you kidding Clementine? You had feelings for me since the first day I walked on campus. You knew I was with Amy, and you wrote me that letter, you came to see me at my job... Things were never just normal between us.

_Clementine looks offended._

**CLEMENTINE**

That wasn't all me Ricky, you obviously had feelings also.

_Ricky snapped back._

**RICKY **

I did nothing to lead you on until Amy and I were over! I never wanted to hurt Amy and I told you that!

_Clementine looks shocked by what he just said._

**CLEMENTINE**

I know you didn't...

_Silence lingers again._

**RICKY **

What do you want me to say to you Clementine? Do you want me to tell you that we can be friends and act as if nothing ever happened between us? Do you want me to bring you over to Amy, and tell her you are my best friend? What do you want from me?

_Ricky's face was now red. Clementine now began to snap back._

**CLEMENTINE**

Ricky I just wanted to talk to you, that's all! God, you are the one who hurt me! You do realize that don't you!?

_Ricky began to realize that he may have been a little too mean._

RICKY

I'm sorry alright. I'm sorry for hurting you, I am sorry that we ended the way we did, I am sorry. But I need you to understand that we cannot be friends Clementine, please understand that okay? Amy and I are finally back together again, and I love her Clementine, I really do, I always have... I can't lose her this time, It will kill me, so please... Understand that, please.

_Clementine looked depressed by his statement, but nodded in understanding._

**RICKY **

I am really sorry for any pain I've caused you Clementine, I truly am.

_Clementine turned towards Ricky, she put one hand up on his face._

**CLEMENTINE**

Amy is a lucky girl, I just hope she realizes it this time, and I truly wish you both the best. I hope you get everything you've ever wanted.

_Clementine gives him a quick kiss on the cheek._

**CLEMENTINE**

Goodbye Ricky.

_She slowly takes her hand off of his cheek, and walks back inside._

**CROSSFADE:**

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ DOORWAY TO BALCONY - NIGHT**

_Amy is standing at the doorway watching Clementine and Ricky. She had originally went to find Ricky to let him know that dinner was being served, but she stopped and watched from the door when she seen Clementine's hand on Ricky's face, and then she saw Clementine kiss his cheek. She couldn't believe it. She walked back into the dining area without telling Ricky at all._

**CUT TO:**

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ EATING AREA - NIGHT**

_Everyone is taking their seats as the food is being served._

_The camera zooms in on Adrian sitting at the table with Omar. Suddenly she hears her cell phone beep. She receives a text message from Ben..._

To: Adrian

From: Ben

After you finish eating, meet me outside on the balcony alone ASAP, I have to talk to you! It's really really important!

_Adrian looks confused by the text and quickly closes it and puts her phone back in her clutch next to her._

_She looks across the room at Ben who is staring directly at her._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ EATING AREA - NIGHT**

_About forty minutes later, everyone has just finished eating. Grace, who is also Adrian's Maid of Honor for her wedding, makes a dinging noise on her cup to notify everyone that she is going to make a toast. She stands up; everyone's attention is on her._

**GRACE**

Hey everyone, I just wanted to make a toast to the very soon to be bride and groom.

_Grace looks over at Adrian smiling, like she is about to cry._

**GRACE**

I want to apologize in advance if I cry during this toast...

_Everyone laughs._

**GRACE**

God, Adrian and I have been best friends since high school, and although we have had countless drama, and insanely crazy moments together, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world...

_Adrian is smiling at Grace, and tearing up._

**GRACE**

...I have seen her at her lowest moments and I have seen her at her highest moments, and I have to say that this is just about the highest moment I have experienced with her thus far... Omar, when you came into Adrian's life she was just starting to get over a tragic event in her life. She was probably at her lowest point ever, but as your relationship grew together, you built her back up, back up to the person that I love, and call my best friend every single day. You brought meaning to her life, and you supported her every move until now. As her best friend and her maid of honor, I honestly don't think she could have picked a better man to marry. So with that being said...

_She wipes back her tears with her fingers._

**GRACE**

...Congratulations to the soon to be bride and groom, Omar and Adrian, and I wish you a life of happiness together, now and always! Love you guys!

_Adrian is wiping her face. Everyone stands up and claps. Adrian and Omar both stand up and hug Grace. Grace and Adrian smile at each other and hug for a second time._

**CAMERA THEN SWITCHES TO AMY AND RICKY'S TABLE**

_They both have just sat back down after clapping._

_Ricky goes to put his arm around Amy, but she nudges it off._

_Ricky looks confused._

**RICKY **

Are you okay?

_Amy doesn't even make eye contact with him, she just says..._

**AMY**

Yup.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ BALCONY AREA - NIGHT**

_Ben is standing outside leaning up against the wall waiting for Adrian to come outside, now that everyone has finished eating._

_A few seconds later she walks outside, and towards Ben. She seems him standing there, as she gets closer she smells the alcohol on him._

**ADRIAN**

Hey Ben, is everything alright? I got your text, what's going on?

_Ben is visibly drunk. He is staring at Adrian._

**BEN**

You are so beautiful...

_Adrian's eye brows go up._

**ADRIAN**

Uh thanks Ben, but what did you have to talk to me about?

_Ben looks down smiling, he chuckles._

**BEN**

You're making a big mistake Adrian.

_Adrian looks confused, but she knows that Ben is drunk._

**ADRIAN**

Ben...

**BEN**

No Adrian, you are... You're making a mistake... You should be married to me, this isn't supposed to be this way...

_Adrian cuts him off._

**ADRIAN**

Ben you've been drinking, you don't realize what you are saying...

_Ben cuts her off._

**BEN**

No Adrian, I'm fine. I know what I'm saying! You are supposed to be with me... We are supposed to have our little girl... We were supposed to have Mercy!

_Adrian reacts to the sound of her name, it still send pain up and down her body to hear it._

_Ben starts to whimper._

**BEN**

Why am I loosing everyone I love Adrian? Why is this happening to me?

_Adrian sympathizes with Ben. She puts her hand on his._

**BEN**

Ben, listen I know you've been through a lot this year, and I love you so much, you know that. And Ben there is no telling how things would have turned out if Mercy was alive and here, but you and I both know that we are not meant for each other...

**BEN**

We could be Adrian...

**ADRIAN**

Ben, were not. Come on, where is this coming from? You know this is crazy talk. I am in love with Omar, I am marring Omar tomorrow Ben. And you know you are not in love with me...

_Ben looks at Adrian._

**BEN**

I don't know what to do anymore, everyone is so happy, I just don't understand, I want to be happy Adrian.

_Adrian saddens by Ben's words._

**ADRIAN**

Ben, you are going to find someone at some point... And when you do... She is going to be the luckiest girl in the world Ben... And that's when you will realize that all this depressing stuff and the way you feel right now, wasn't true, because somewhere out there, she was waiting for you, you just hadn't found her yet...

_Ben smile, he realizes was an idiot he has been, he then hugs Adrian._

**BEN**

I needed to hear that Adrian. I'm so sorry for making you come out here; I don't know what I was thinking...

_Adrian hugs him again._

**ADRIAN**

It's okay Ben, you can text me at any time, day or night and I'll always come talk to you... I love you Ben... But as a friend!

_They both laugh._

**BEN**

You're not going to mention this to Omar are you?

_Adrian laughs._

**ADRIAN**

No. Our little secret okay?

_Ben smiles._

**ADRIAN**

Now, no more drinks alright? You don't need any more Ben.

**BEN**

I won't, I promise.

_Adrian smiles and hugs him again, and then walks back inside._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ BALCONY AREA - NIGHT**

_Amy is on the opposite side of the balcony as Ben, he hasn't seen her yet. Amy is looking at the view, visibly upset about what she was earlier. Madison and Lauren walk outside to see her._

**MADISON**

Hey Amy.

_Amy looks up._

**AMY**

Hey guys.

_Madison notices she is upset._

**MADISON**

Are you okay?

_Lauren is folding her arms._

**AMY**

No. I was so stupid to think this was going to work with Ricky again.

_Lauren is holding back frustration, she looks at Madison and Madison gives her a "quiet!" Look._

**MADISON**

Why? I thought things were going good with you guys?

_Amy laughs._

**AMY**

Yeah so did I... Until earlier... I went to tell him they were serving dinner and I seen him outside with Clementine...

**LAUREN**

So?

**AMY**

...I saw her kiss him on the cheek, and she had her hand on his face.

**LAUREN**

And did he have his hands on her?

_Amy looked confused by Laurens responses._

**AMY**

No, but he could have before I seen them...

**LAUREN**

Okay? But you didn't see him...

_Amy started to get annoyed with Laurens responses._

**AMY**

Lauren what are you getting at? That it was okay?

_Lauren started to get really angry._

**LAUREN**

No what I am saying is you don't know what happened so why don't you just ask Ricky, instead of whining about it out her to us!

_Amy was shocked._

**AMY**

I'm sorry I wasn't aware that I was annoying you Lauren...

**LAUREN**

You know what Amy, do yourself a favor and just grow up already okay!?

_Now Madison was shocked, and almost speechless._

**MADISON**

Lauren!

_Lauren rolled her eyes._

**LAUREN**

You know what; I'll be inside Madison, when you're finished listening to the non-sense that I want absolutely no part of you can come find me.

_Lauren stormed off._

_Amy couldn't believe what just happened._

**AMY**

You can go with her if you want, I'm fine.

**MADISON**

Well, I was originally coming out here to tell you guys my big news... But I guess I'll tell you separately...

_Madison looked saddened. Amy looked towards her._

**MADISON**

It's a girl...

_Amy's eyes lit up, she forgot her problems for a few minutes and hugged Madison._

**AMY**

Oh my god, a little girl!

_Madison smiled._

**MADISON**

I'm so excited... I can't wait.

_Amy smiled back._

**AMY**

You're going to be a great mommy.

_Madison smiled again._

**MADISON**

Well, I'm going to get back inside; Jack is probably looking for me.

**AMY**

Okay.

_Madison hesitates as she walks away, she then turns back a second._

**MADISON**

Amy?

**AMY**

Yeah?

**MADISON**

Don't take what Lauren said too personal okay; she's going through a lot also. When you cool off, and aren't so mad at her, just pick up the phone a give her a call okay?

_Amy nodded, as if she knew she had neglected her friends for a while. Madison smiled and then walked back inside._

_Amy turned to go inside also a few minutes later and she noticed Ben walking inside also._

**AMY**

Hey Ben.

_Ben looks over._

**BEN**

Hey.

**AMY**

Fun night right?

_Ben laughed (thinking about this whole night)._

**BEN**

Uh, it's been... Eventful.

_Amy smiles._

**BEN**

Listen I'm about to head out though, so take care Amy.

**AMY**

You too Ben...

_Ben looks at Amy._

**BEN**

Oh, one thing... Ricky is whole heartedly in love with you... Just in case you doubted him...

_Amy looked confused. Ben continued walking away from her, he smiled as he walked away, and because he knew for the first time that he was completely over Amy Jeurgens._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ EATING AREA - NIGHT**

_Everyone was getting ready to wrap up the night and go home. Grace was sitting over at the table checking her cellphone when Jack walked over and sat down next to her._

_Grace looks up surprised._

**GRACE**

Jack. Hey.

_Jack smiles._

**JACK**

Hey Grace, long time no see.

_Grace smiles back._

**GRACE**

Yeah, I know.

**JACK**

You look good, haven't changed much.

_Grace smiled._

**GRACE**

You do too Jack.

_They were silent for a few minutes._

**GRACE**

I heard you and Madison are expecting, congratulations.

**JACK**

Yeah, we are, and thank you.

**GRACE**

I'm happy for you Jack; you're going to be a great dad.

_Jack smiled._

**JACK**

And Med School huh? You did it Grace. I'm proud of you.

_Grace looked down smiling as she played with her fingers._

**GRACE**

I'm glad that you are doing so well also, you look really happy Jack.

_Jack studied Grace's face._

**JACK**

I am, I really am Grace.

_Madison walks over, she no longer has resentment or hatred towards Grace, but instead she is smiling._

**MADISON**

Are you ready to go Jack?

_Jack looks up at Madison, smiles and nods his head. Grace smiles at Madison. Jack gets up and holds Madison's hand._

**JACK**

It was really nice seeing you Grace.

_Grace looks up at him, then at Madison's pregnant stomach._

**GRACE**

Uh huh, you too Jack.

_He smiles and walks away hand in hand with Madison. Grace is watching them walk away, she looks saddened._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIANS WEDDING REHERSAL/ EATING AREA - NIGHT**

_Ethan and Kathy are sitting at the table talking and laughing together._

**ETHAN**

Hey, do you want to get coffee or something?

_Kathy looks a little nervous. Ethan notices._

**ETHAN**

I mean, if you are busy then that's okay also...

_Kathy smiles._

**KATHY**

No, I'm not busy. Yeah let's get coffee.

_Ethan smiles, they both get up and start walking out._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT: OUTSIDE THE HALL - NIGHT**

_Adrian and Omar have said goodbye to everyone and the only people still with them are Grace and Ben._

_Adrian and Omar walk over to them to say good night._

**ADRIAN**

Alright guys, tomorrow is the big day! I have to go get my beauty sleep.

_They all laugh._

**GRACE**

Everything is going to be perfect tomorrow guys.

_Adrian and Omar hug Grace._

_Adrian then looks at Ben and smiles._

**ADRIAN**

Come here you...

_She hugs him, Ben smiles._

**BEN**

I'll see you guys tomorrow.

_Adrian and Omar get in the car and leave._

_Ben looks over at Grace._

**BEN**

Grace, hey, I meant to say hello earlier, it has been a crazy night.

_Grace smiles._

**GRACE**

Yeah, for me too.

_Grace looks down as if she's upset._

**BEN**

Everything okay?

_Grace is playing with her fingers again._

**GRACE**

Yes... No... Ugh, you ever get the feeling that everyone around you is happy, but you aren't?

_Ben looked up quickly... He couldn't believe what Grace just asked him, it's like she read his mind._

**BEN**

Grace you have no idea.

_Grace looked up at Ben; she had tears in her eyes._

**BEN**

Listen Grace, you want to go get coffee or something? Catch up; get our minds off of tonight? I'm not going to lie I have had a bit to drink and I just want to sit somewhere other than my dad's house and let it wear off...

_Grace looked at Ben, she smiled through her tears._

**GRACE**

Yeah, sure, I'd love too.

_Ben smiled at her._

**CUT TO:**

**EXT: RICKYS CAR - NIGHT**

_Ricky, Amy and John were driving home. John was sleeping in the backseat. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ricky broke the silence._

**RICKY **

Amy are you going to tell me why you are mad at me or are you going to continue to shut me out here?

_Amy looked out the window._

**AMY**

Are you going to tell me why I saw Clementine kiss you?

_Ricky was taken back, he didn't know Amy seen that._

**RICKY **

Amy, she kissed me on the cheek, I didn't reciprocate it, I didn't do anything. She did it as she was saying goodbye to me that was it.

_Amy laughs._

**AMY**

Am I supposed to believe that?

_Ricky gets really angry, and shouts..._

**RICKY **

Are you kidding me Amy?!

_Amy reacts to him shouting and looks back to make sure John wasn't woken up._

**AMY**

Ricky, you're going to wake him up!

_Ricky looks at John through the rear-view mirror, he calms himself._

**RICKY **

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but Amy please don't sit here and tell me that you don't trust me. Don't do that to me okay? I am telling you the truth... She came over to me; I tried to end the conversation as quickly as I could, and as she was going to leave she grabbed my face and kissed my cheek... What was I supposed to do? Push her off of me? I wasn't going to get into a big thing over nothing. I wasn't intending on kissing her back so I just let her walk away afterwards. I don't care about her Amy, you need to understand that.

_Amy sat in silence._

RICKY

Amy, I love you. You are all I care about; please just let it go, please.

_Amy still stood silent looking out the window, but a few seconds later she moved her hand on top on Ricky's hand as he was leaning it on the arm console._

_Ricky felt her hand on his; he looked over at her staring out the window and just smiled._

**FADE OUT**


	11. It's A Thing Of The Past Right?

*****Thank you all so much for the compliments! I really appreciate them, and I'm glad everyone likes the story line so much! I wanted to answer a couple of questions first…**

**Ramyfan1981 – well first, its "girl" lol :) Also thanks so much for the compliments! That would be pretty sweet if they made something.**

**Mexzaq – I don't want to give anything away so you have to wait and see :)**

**Kswiftie13 – Thanks, but don't get too comfortable reading, there is still more drama :) haha.**

**ValMarie510 – Thanks for letting me know about the names, I didn't realize I put Ben and Amy as the characters, I changed it now but thanks for pointing it out :)**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter… enjoy!*****

* * *

**INT: LOCAL COFFEE SHOP - NIGHT**

_Kathy and Ethan are sitting at a booth in the coffee shop._

**KATHY**

Ethan I can't believe you are majoring in Algebra, that is so great!

_Ethan laughs._

**ETHAN**

And shocking right?

**KATHY**

Well, yeah of course. What happened to those days of petitioning the subject, and claiming that people don't need it?

_Ethan shrugs._

**ETHAN**

I guess I spent so much time trying to prove it wasn't useful that somewhere along the line it just became interesting to me.

_Kathy smiles, Ethan still enjoys seeing her smile now and you can see it on his expression._

**ETHAN**

You know a big part of my interest had to do with you also.

_Kathy scrunches her eyebrows._

**KATHY**

Me?

**ETHAN**

Yeah, you always pushed me so hard to learn it, that I wanted to try and master it to impress you.

_Kathy laughs._

**KATHY**

To impress me?

_They both are laughing._

**ETHAN**

Yeah, you were a big part of my life for so long, and you made me want to better myself.

_Kathy sympathizes with Ethan._

**KATHY**

Wow, Ethan, you never had to try and impress me... And you are the one that bettered yourself, you should give yourself more credit.

**ETHAN**

No, you pushed me to do better. Maybe I'm the one that made the choices going forward, but most of the time you were my reason for choosing those options.

_Kathy smiles, she quickly brushes Ethan's hand on the table._

**KATHY**

Well I'm glad you are doing so well, you deserve it.

_Ethan tensed up when Kathy touched his hand, he missed her so much that to feel her touch again gave him chills._

**ETHAN**

I've really missed you since you left, you know that right?

_Kathy smiles._

**KATHY**

I've missed you too.

**ETHAN**

I hope I don't offend you when I ask you this; but, why did you leave again? I mean if you miss me, and everyone else, then why did you go back to Texas after graduation?

_Kathy looks down towards the table, before she responded she looked up at Ethan with only her eyes._

**KATHY**

It was too hard to stay here.

_Ethan looked confused._

**ETHAN**

Why?

**KATHY**

Because of you...

_Kathy hesitated to see Ethan's response. _

**KATHY**

I knew if I went to college here then I would see you every day basically, and I didn't know if I could handle it, watching you move on to the next chapter in your life without... Me I guess.

_Ethan looked really confused._

**ETHAN**

Kathy, you told me senior year that you just wanted to be friends... You knew how much I wanted to be with you...

**KATHY**

I know. It was hard though Ethan, Of course I wanted to be with you, but we wanted different things, and you were seeking... Well... You know... Things I wasn't going to do just yet.

_Ethan nodded in understanding._

**ETHAN**

Yeah I know, but towards the end of the year that wasn't the case anymore. I wasn't pressuring you, I understood your choices and I told you I didn't expect it...

_Kathy cuts him off..._

**KATHY**

Yeah after you already had sex with Layla... multiple times.

_Ethan drops his head, as if he was feeling shame._

**KATHY**

That hurt, I felt like second choice in a way, you know? Once you were able to experience what you wanted then you wanted me back...

**ETHAN**

Yeah but Kathy, it wasn't like that, I had realized I made the wrong choice... A stupid choice even...

_Kathy nods._

**KATHY**

I get it Ethan, but still it was hard for me to come to terms that you went ahead and slept with Layla instead of waiting till I was ready... You screwed everything up for us Ethan...

_Kathy looks down, she choked on her words._

_Ethan grabs Kathy's hand on the table._

**ETHAN**

If it is worth anything now, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I was an idiot for doing what I did. I know that now and I wish I could change it, but I can't.

_Kathy looks at Ethan's hand on hers; she looks unsure of how to react._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: JACK AND MADISON'S HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT**

_They both walk in the hotel room door, Jack throws his keys on the table and plops back onto the bed. Madison lies next to him._

**MADISON**

Ugh, my feet are killing me.

_Jack looks over and without hesitation he sits up and unstraps Madison's shoes and begins rubbing her feet, she smiles at him._

**MADISON**

Thank you.

**JACK**

Anytime.

_Jack smiles back._

**MADISON**

It was a nice night, the food was great.

**JACK**

Yeah it was, Adrian and Omar look really happy.

**MADISON**

They do. I'm happy for them.

**JACK**

Yeah, it is so crazy that Adrian is the first out of the group to get married though.

**MADISON**

Yeah it's almost an oxymoron in a way.

_Madison giggles._

**MADISON**

But then again, this is her second marriage remember? She and Ben beat everyone a long time ago.

_Jack laughs._

**JACK**

That's true.

**MADISON**

I wonder how Ben feels about all this... You know after ending things with Amy this year, and now his ex-wife is getting remarried. It must be hard for him.

_Jack shrugs._

**JACK**

I don't know, he seemed alright tonight.

**MADISON**

Really? I didn't see him much, I thought he seemed like he was trying to keep his distance from everyone.

**JACK**

Or maybe just Ricky and Amy...

_Madison nodded._

**MADISON**

Maybe.

_Jack put a pillow under Madison's feet, and laid back down next to her._

**JACK**

Grace seems like she is doing well.

**MADISON**

Yeah, I guess. I didn't really speak to her.

**JACK**

She wished us well with the baby, she said she is happy for us.

**MADISON**

That's nice.

**JACK**

Yeah I really thought speaking to her would be akward, but it really wasnt.

Madison nodded. The topic of Grace didn't interest her much. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. Before she closed the door she said...

**MADISON**

It probably wasn't awkward because you both have moved on with your lives, she is probably just as happy as you are now.

_She closed the bathroom door._

_Jack laid there staring at the ceiling. He looked lost in thought._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: OUTSIDE LOCAL COFFEE SHOP - NIGHT**

_Grace and Ben are walking towards the door, laughing about their conversation. They see Kathy and Ethan leaving. _

**GRACE**

Hey guys, needed some late night caffeine also?

_Ethan and Kathy turn towards Grace._

**KATHY**

Oh hey, yeah we figured we'd get some coffee, catch up, you know?

**BEN**

Yeah same here.

**ETHAN**

Well, we'll see you guys at the wedding tomorrow.

_Grace smiles and waves._

**GRACE**

Goodnight.

_Grace looks at Ben confused, referencing towards Ethan and Kathy, Ben shrugs._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: LOCAL COFFEE SHOP - NIGHT**

_Ben and Grace have their coffees in their hands and walk over to a table and sit down._

**GRACE**

So, crazy night huh?

_Ben laughs._

**BEN**

When is it never a crazy night when we come back home to visit.

_Grace laughs._

**GRACE**

That's true. I'm so happy for Adrian and Omar, it's almost selfish of me to be thinking the way I was while we were there. Seeing Jack and Madison together, and Madison so pregnant, it just makes you think you know?

_Ben nods in understanding._

**BEN**

Trust me I get it. I was surrounded by my past all night long. Of course I didn't exactly handle it all that well...

_Grace looks confused._

**GRACE**

What do you mean?

_Ben shakes his head._

**BEN**

Well, besides the fact that I probably had too much to drink, I proclaimed my love for Adrian, well at least my spur of the moment "love" to Adrian, then I...

_Grace cut him off._

**GRACE**

You did what!?

_Ben laughs._

**BEN**

I told you it's been a crazy night...

**GRACE**

Oh my god, Ben what were you thinking?

**BEN**

I don't know, Chloe said something to me earlier at the bar about being there for Adrian, because she was my best friend, and then what she said, mixed with the alcohol, I just kind of took it to another level.

**GRACE**

Oh my god, what did Adrian say?

_Ben laughs again._

**BEN**

She talked some sense into me, made me realize what I was doing. She was cool about it though, she knows how to deal with me.

_Grace smiles and shakes her head._

**GRACE**

God, your night must of been ten times worse than mine was.

_Ben shrugs._

**GRACE**

What about seeing Amy and Ricky together? Was that hard for you?

_Ben smiles._

**BEN**

Surprisingly, it wasn't. I think I mentally prepared myself for it anyway, but you know what, I really am happy for Amy if she is happy.

**GRACE**

Are you really?

_Ben laughs._

**BEN**

I am! I really am. Why does everyone keep doing that? "Are you really?"(_Imitating Grace_).

**GRACE**

I do not sound like that!

_They both laugh._

**BEN**

So why are you so bummed about Jack and Madison? Didn't you break up with him, like what, four years ago? He would move on eventually you know?

**GRACE**

I know. It's not that I am upset, or even bitter, it's just hard seeing someone from your past again, someone who played a big part of my life, now engaged and about to have a baby. It just makes me think you know? Where would I be, had I not broken up with him four years ago...?

**BEN**

Miserable.

**GRACE**

What?

**BEN**

You would have been miserable Grace, you didn't want those things, and you wanted to go to school, to focus on becoming a doctor eventually.

_Grace_ _smiles_.

**GRACE**

I know. And I know it shouldn't be like a competition or anything, because it's not, it's just it feels like he is doing so much more in his life right now, you know? He's getting married, having a baby, and what am I doing? I have my head buried so far in my textbooks that I haven't even had time to think about being with someone, and it's lonely a lot of the time.

_Grace looks down towards the table. Ben leans down to try and make eye contact with Grace._

**BEN**

Hey, what do you mean he's doing so much more? Are you kidding Grace, look at you... You are working so hard to become what you've always wanted to be, and your half-way there already. You got accepted into how many Medical Schools already, not to mention getting into NYU, you know how hard that is!? Are you kidding, you are doing great, you should be proud of yourself.

_Grace looks up and smiles._

**GRACE**

That means a lot Ben, thank you.

_Ben smiles back at Grace._

**FADE TO BLACK**

**INT: RICKY'S HOUSE- DOWNSTAIRS APARTMENT- DAY**

_Amy is getting ready for Adrian's Wedding in a couple of hours when she gets a notification on her phone. She walks over to check it, while holding her hair up with the other hand. Her eyes light up when she sees her phone and she starts jumping around in excitement._

_Ricky knocks on the door, she yells out to him to "come in", he enters and sees Amy jumping up and down. He looks confused, yet is laughing at her also._

**RICKY **

What's going on?

**AMY**

I got an email from Grant High! They want me to come in for an interview!

_Ricky's eyes widen, he walks over to Amy and kisses her._

**RICKY **

That's great Amy!

**AMY**

Isn't it! That just made my entire day!

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

I'm sure you'll do great!

**AMY**

I hope so; I really would love to get this position.

_Amy sets her phone back down, and continues tying her hair up into a ponytail._

**RICKY **

I was just coming down to let you know that I was going to take John and stop by the mall real quick, I promised John I would take him to spend his "allowance money" this weekend.

_Ricky laughs._

**AMY**

His "allowance" money?

_Amy laughs also._

**RICKY **

Yeah, he's excited, he saved up his five bucks a week for about three months now... So he has like sixty dollars to spend now.

_Amy and Ricky are still laughing._

**AMY**

Alright well I'm almost finished, why don't I just go with you?

_Ricky looks nervous; he didn't expect Amy to want to come. He has to think of an excuse fast._

**RICKY **

Well, I sort of promised him it would be a daddy and me kind of thing, you know?

_Amy looks confused, but then smiles anyway._

**AMY**

Oh. Okay, well don't be too long though, we don't want to be late...

_Ricky smiles, and then kisses her on the cheek._

**RICKY **

We won't, it will be quick.

_Amy smiles suspiciously and Ricky exits._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	12. Round & Round We Go

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews!**

**Sweetgirl13 – I don't know, we'll see lol :)**

**Also I wanted to let you guys know I started writing another story for the show "Twisted", if any of you watch it, you can check out my 2****nd ****fanfic under the shows category, it's called "Buried Truths" and let me know what you think so far :)**

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

**FADE TO BLACK**

**INT: ADRIAN'S WEDDING RECEPTION-NIGHT**

_The hall is set up beautifully, tables are dressed in white table cloths, with pink and purple flowers spread across them. We see everyone in the center dancing to the music. The DJ announces the first dance for the Bride and Groom and everyone else takes their seats. The lights dim, and Adrian and Omar begin to dance slowly to their wedding song._

_The camera zooms in Ben sitting at the table watching Adrian and Omar, he seems a little depressed as he observes them dancing. Suddenly Grace comes and sits next to him, she startles him a little._

**GRACE**

Hey, you okay?

**BEN**

Yeah, I'm fine, what about you? Are things going better than last night?

**GRACE**

Yeah, I think so. I'm so happy for them; they look great up there dancing together right?

_Ben looks down and smiles._

**BEN**

Yeah, they look happy.

_Ben is slightly smirking, he slowly looks up towards Adrian dancing, and Adrian is looking at him also with a slightly nervous and hesitant stare. _

**TIME CUT:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S WEDDING RECEPTION-NIGHT**

**About an hour or so into the reception.**

_Clementine sees Amy walking towards the restroom, she gets up and follows her in._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S WEDDING RECEPTION/ WOMAN'S RESTROOM-NIGHT**

_Amy is fixing her hair in the mirror, Clementine walks in and Amy sees her in the reflection, she gets an annoyed look on her face. Clementine walks towards the sink next to Amy; she fiddles with the faucet and washes her hands for no reason. Clementine looks nervous to speak to Amy._

_Amy looks annoyed and says..._

**AMY**

Did you just come in here to wash your hands?

**CLEMENTINE**

Not exactly... I wanted to talk to you.

_Amy rolls her eyes._

**AMY**

About?

_Clementine shuts the water off, grabs a paper towel and dries her hands._

**CLEMENTINE**

I just wanted you to know that there are no hard feelings here, and I just don't want there to be any tention between us.

_Amy looked down; she realized Clementine was talking about this past spring when Ricky cheated on Clementine with her. She was hesitant to say anything back, but then said..._

**AMY**

What happened then was wrong, we shouldn't have done what we did at that time, we hurt two people in the process and I am sorry for it...

_Clementine cut her off._

**CLEMENTINE**

No really Amy it's fine. I've had time to cope with it all and as much as it hurt, I know I set myself up for something like this when I started dating Ricky. Not that it makes it right or anything, but I understand the situation, I just wish I hadn't thrown myself into it, because Ricky never moved on after you left, and I almost feel stupid for even thinking he had.

**AMY**

Well, for whatever difference it makes, if any, Ricky and I never intended on that happening, and we never intended on hurting anyone either. And your right, our situation is complicated.

**CLEMENTINE**

Well, I just wanted to clear the air with you Amy, I don't want either one of us to feel uncomfortable crossing each other's paths you know?

_Amy nods._

**CLEMENTINE**

I just really wish you both well, I mean that. Ricky absolutely adores you Amy, I was too ignorant to it all while we were dating, but he loves you, and he would do anything for you. Even though things weren't meant to work out for him and I, I can still say whole heartedly that he is a great guy, and I just want him to be happy.

_Amy cracks a small smile._

**AMY**

I appreciate it Clementine.

_Clementine smiles._

**AMY**

Well, I have to go back in, Ricky and John are probably wondering where I am. Thanks for being honest with me though.

_Clementine smiles, and Amy is about to walk out the restroom door when Clementine says..._

**CLEMENTINE**

Oh and Amy… don't let him go this time okay? I'm not sure if he can handle it a second time around.

_Amy smiles and continues out the door._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S WEDDING RECEPTION-NIGHT**

_Amy walks over towards their table, but John and Ricky are not there. She looks over at the dance floor and sees John on Ricky's shoulders, she smiles to herself, admiring Ricky as a father. _

_Ricky sees her standing there looking over, he smiles at her and waves at her to come and join them._

_She walks over and Ricky takes John down from his shoulders._

**JOHN**

Daddy, I'm going to go find Robbie okay?

**RICKY **

Okay go ahead.

_Ricky smiles at John as he runs to find Robbie. Ricky then grabs Amy's hand and pulls her close to dance with him._

**RICKY **

Where'd you go? You were gone for a while.

_Amy is smiling intensely at Ricky._

**AMY**

I just went to use the bathroom.

_Ricky notices Amy staring in his eyes._

**RICKY **

Everything okay?

_Amy nods slowly; she then kisses Ricky with everything she has. She places her hands on his face and holds tightly as they kiss. In-between the kiss Ricky says..._

**RICKY **

Wow, are you sure everything is okay?

_Amy's lips detach and she is just looking into Ricky's eyes again._

**AMY**

I love you Ricky.

_Ricky smiles after she says that._

**RICKY **

I love you too Amy.

_Amy rests her head on his with her nose touching his. They are both smiling at each other._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S WEDDING RECEPTION-NIGHT**

_The reception is almost over and Grace is collecting the remains of the flower petals on the tables to give to Adrian as a keepsake when Jack approaches her. Madison just left to use the restroom and Jack had contemplated talking to Grace all night, but didn't want to upset Madison._

_Jack walks over behind Grace and startles her._

**JACK**

Hey.

_Grace jumps and then sees Jack._

**GRACE**

Hey, what's up?

_She already looks uncomfortable._

**JACK**

Nothing much. What are you doing?

_He references the collection of petals she has in her hand, and she looks down at them._

**GRACE**

Oh, these? I figured I would give them to Adrian for her wedding album. It's silly.

_Jack laughs._

**JACK**

No, it's not silly, it's thoughtful, I'm sure she will love having them.

_Grace smiles._

**GRACE**

Yeah, I don't know. It would be a little keepsake I guess.

_Jack smiles. He looks towards the restroom to make sure Madison didn't come back out yet._

**JACK**

Hey listen, I wanted to ask you, before you leave for school again, do you want to get a bite to eat somewhere or something? You know catch up or whatever? I haven't seen you in so long, I'd love to just sit down and talk to you for a little while.

_Grace looked unsure of how to respond._

**GRACE**

Uhh...

_Suddenly Ben walks over to Grace._

**BEN**

Hey, this is like the last song, wanna dance?

_Grace looks at Jack and then at Ben._

**GRACE**

Yes Ben, that sounds great.

_She turns to Jack._

**GRACE**

Sorry... I'll let you know though.

_Jack nods. As Grace walks away he watches her, he looks upset. He notices Madison walking back to the table, he turns and walks towards her._

**TIMECUT TO:**

**EXT: OUTSIDE ADRIAN'S WEDDING RECEPTION- NIGHT**

_Ricky walking with John over towards the car, George sees him and walks over._

**GEORGE**

Hey, where's Ames?

**RICKY **

Oh hey, she's still inside, saying bye to everyone; she'll be out in a few minutes.

**GEORGE**

Oh okay, so did you...?

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

Yes, I told you I would get there.

_George chuckles._

**GEORGE**

I know, I'm just checking.

**RICKY **

Yeah, I went today with John, before the wedding.

**GEORGE**

Okay, good, good, she suspecting anything?

**RICKY **

I don't think so. She asked to come with us at first but I told her I had promised John it would be a father and son thing.

_George laughed._

**GEORGE**

And she didn't mind?

**RICKY **

No, she seemed to be fine with it.

**GEORGE**

Alright well good, so next weekend then right?

**RICKY **

Yup. Friday night a couple hours after I get home.

**GEORGE**

Are you sure you don't want Kathleen and I to take John for the night? So you guys can have sometime for the two of you?

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY **

Thanks, but no. He should be there, I want him to, plus he already knows what's going on so he is really excited as well.

**GEORGE**

Well he should be. It's an exciting occasion, and he's going to remember it this time.

**RICKY **

Yeah, let's just hope it goes as planned.

_George makes a waving motion with his hands._

**GEORGE**

Everything is going to be fine, trust me, things are going to work out this time, I guarantee it.

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY **

I hope so.

**CUT TO:**

**INT: LEO BOYKEWICH'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_Ben is sitting on the bed in his old room staring at nothing. He picks up his phone and decides to video-call Henry and Alice on Skype. Henry picks up on the second ring, and we see him on Ben's screen._

**HENRY**

Hey Ben.

**BEN**

Hey!

**ALICE (OFF SCREEN)**

Is that Ben?

**HENRY**

Yeah, come say hi.

Alice shows up on the screen.

**BEN**

Hey Alice.

**ALICE**

Ben, what's up? How was the wedding?

_Ben laughs._

**BEN**

It was nice.

_Alice crunches her eyebrows._

**HENRY**

Uh oh what was that face for?

**ALICE**

She did go through with it right? Ben tells me she went through with it...

**BEN**

Okay Alice, calm down, Adrian and Omar are married, everything's fine.

**ALICE**

So then what's wrong? Why did you make that face?

**BEN**

No reason.

**HENRY**

Yeah okay, spill it Ben.

_Ben looks off the screen for a minute._

**BEN**

How do you guys do that? How do you figure things out so damn easy?

**HENRY**

Because we know those smirks like the back of our hands.

_Ben laughs._

**ALICE**

So...

**BEN**

Alright, I called you guys because I have to tell someone...

**ALICE**

Oh no, I don't like the sound of that... It doesn't involve Amy again does it Ben?

**BEN**

No, it does not involve Amy... It involves Adrian.

**HENRY**

What about her?

**BEN**

We sort of did something really bad last night.

**ALICE**

How bad?

**BEN**

Yeah, pretty bad.

**HENRY**

What happened?

**BEN**

Well I drank a little too much, so I was already losing my mind at the rehearsal dinner with her, and Amy and everyone else there. Chloe said something to me about being there for Adrian because she is my best friend and it made me think about being with her again, so I told her to meet me outside and I told her I loved her...

**ALICE**

Ben you didn't!

**BEN**

Yeah I did, but she told me I was just overwhelmed with everything and that I wasn't thinking clearly... She eventually made me realize I didn't mean what I was saying.

**HENRY**

Okay, so that's not bad... Nothing happened...

**BEN**

Yeah, but then I left with Grace afterwards to go to the coffee shop, we talked for about an hour or two and then left. But right after I dropped Grace off home I got a text from Adrian to please come pick her up at the hotel, it was an emergency, and when I go there she was a slight bit drunk, and she asked me to come up to her room...

**HENRY**

Where was Omar?

**BEN**

He stayed at his mom's house because he and Adrian were supposed to be separated and sleep apart the night before the wedding.

**ALICE**

Okay, so what happened?

**BEN**

Well, she was freaking out, going on about how it all happened so quickly and how she didn't know if she was really ready to commit to one man for the rest of her life, and then she started referencing back to earlier when I told her I loved her. She started freaking out even more and then I don't know what happened... Next thing I know she was kissing me and then the next minute we were in her bed.

**ALICE**

Oh my god Ben! You slept with her! The night before her wedding!

**BEN**

I don't know what happened; everything went so fast, I didn't even realize what was going on until we were already into it. I can't believe it even happened.

**HENRY**

Wow Ben... And then tonight she married Omar after what happened?

**BEN**

Yeah they are married. I mean guys c'mon, it's not like it really meant anything, and I was still a little drunk and so was she... It was a mistake; no one needs to know about it. It's over and done already, I just needed to tell someone I could trust.

**ALICE**

Wow Ben this is big.

**BEN**

Not really though. Adrian and I will just forget it even happened.

**HENRY**

If you say so...

_We see the camera outside Ben's room, Leo is standing there. He overheard the whole conversation just as he was about to walk into Ben's room. He can't believe what he just heard, and it shows on his facial expression._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	13. Where We End Up? Nobody Knows

**INT: LEO BOYKEWICH'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

_Leo and Camille lay in bed; Leo just finished telling Camille what he overheard outside of Ben's room._

**CAMILLE**

I can't believe Ben, why would he do something like that?

**LEO**

I don't know. Then again its Ben we are talking about, he makes some pretty stupid decisions; but, I swore those days were behind him now. God what was he thinking?

**CAMILLE**

I don't know, but what I do know is Ben is not the only one to blame in this situation either. Adrian isn't exactly a saint.

**LEO**

No trust me I know that, I've experienced a complete mess involving the two of them. I feel bad for Omar though... I mean when everything happened last time Amy was hurt but Ben wasn't marrying Amy, what the two of them did this time is not right.

**CAMILLE**

Well, Adrian is going to have to live with a lot of guilt now, and I don't know whether or not she plans on telling Omar, but what I do know is all secrets eventually come out.

_Leo looks at Camille and shakes his head; he doesn't understand why Ben puts himself in these predicaments._

**TIMECUT TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- DAY (THURSDAY MORNING)**

_Grace is sitting at the kitchen table eating a muffin and drinking a cup of coffee, she has a suitcase leaning up against the wall next to her. Kathleen just finished tiding up the dishes from breakfast and walks over to sit down next to her._

**KATHLEEN**

So what time is the flight today?

**GRACE**

Four o'clock.

**KATHLEEN**

Oh okay, so you still have about 4 hours till you have to head to the airport then.

**GRACE**

Yeah, I have to meet someone for an early lunch before I leave.

**KATHLEEN**

Someone?

**GRACE**

Well... Jack...

_Kathleen makes a confused face._

**KATHLEEN**

Jack?

**GRACE**

Yeah... He and Madison are heading back to LA this afternoon and he texted me last night asking me if I could meet him for lunch today to catch up... I feel bad saying no, but I don't think it is a great idea.

**KATHLEEN**

Hmm... I don't know Grace. Is there a reason why you think it's not a good idea?

**GRACE**

I don't know, it's just awkward. I've barely even contacted him in four years, and now we are both in different places, and I just don't want him to get the wrong idea, you know?

**KATHLEEN**

Well why would he? He is engaged and about to have a baby in like three months isn't he?

**GRACE**

Yeah, he is. I don't know. The night of Adrian's wedding I just got a vibe from him, like he was unhappy or something... And not only that but I don't think Madison really approves of him talking to me, he seemed to be worried she would catch him speaking to me or something.

**KATHLEEN**

Does she know he is meeting you for lunch today?

**GRACE**

I don't know, but something tells me she has no clue. This is making it even more uncomfortable for me to even want to meet up with him.

**KATHLEEN**

Well, if you are going then maybe you should make things clear right away.

**GRACE**

I guess so; it's hard for me too though to be around him. We have so much history together, and I don't want to torture myself either by putting myself in a predicament that will stir up old feelings.

**KATHLEEN**

Well, Grace, it's pretty clear that whether or not he is doubting his life right now, you have a whole lot going for you, you have to remember that. He is your past for a reason, don't bring things into your future that will complicate everything you have accomplished already.

**GRACE**

I know. I think I'm going to just meet him, talk for a little bit, and kind of tell him that this is like an official goodbye. Maybe he just needs someone to tell him that all this change going on in his life is not as scary as he may think it is. Maybe he is just getting nervous with everything happening. I don't know, but I am going to go and I guess I will figure it out when I get there.

**KATHLEEN**

Well good luck with that.

**GRACE**

Yeah, I think I'm going to need it.

_Kathleen laughs._

**KATHLEEN**

So when are you coming back from New York?

**GRACE**

Sunday night. I am actually going to tour the school tomorrow and then sight see for a couple days.

**KATHLEEN**

You're going to sightsee alone Grace?

**GRACE**

No, actually Ben left yesterday to go back so he is going to meet me tomorrow to take me to the school and then he is going to show me around for the remainder of the trip.

**KATHLEEN**

Oh, well okay, at least you won't be alone then.

**GRACE**

Yeah. Plus he has lived there now for four years, so he knows how to get around and stuff. It will be nice to not get lost every day. I wish Adrian was there to hang out with, but her and Omar are in Hawaii on their honeymoon so I won't see her on this trip.

**KATHLEEN**

Well if you do decide to go to school out there at least you will have Adrian, Omar and Ben around.

**GRACE**

Yeah, it would be nice to know people. I hope I like the school, I think I will.

**KATHLEEN**

Yeah I think so too.

_They smile._

**CUT TO:**

**INT: RICKY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY**

_Amy comes walking into the living room from Ricky's bedroom. She is dressed in pajamas, it is clear she had just woken up._

_Ricky is sitting on the couch watching TV. He sees Amy and smiles._

**RICKY **

Good morning sleepy head.

_Amy laughs._

**AMY**

Morning, what time is it?

**RICKY **

Almost ten.

**AMY**

Oh wow, I slept late.

**RICKY **

Yeah well we had a late night.

_Ricky smiles and winks, Amy blushes._

**AMY**

Yes, we did.

_Amy sits on the couch next to him; she snuggles up into his arms._

**AMY**

You should have woken me up.

**RICKY **

Nah, I figured I would let you sleep. I took John to school and stopped by the butcher shop to make sure things were going well and then came back, nothing to exciting.

_Amy smiles._

**AMY**

This change in position at your job sure leaves you with an open schedual through out the day now.

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

I guess so. It's okay though, I have more time to spend with you.

_Amy smiles, and Ricky kisses her on the forehead._

**AMY**

Well hopefully I won't be home every day for long; I have that interview at Grant high today.

**RICKY **

That's right. You're going to do great Amy.

**AMY**

I hope so. It would be really nice to work there again, but to be on the other end of things now.

_Amy laughs._

**RICKY **

Yeah, that ought to be different. I'm sure you would be great at it though.

**AMY**

I think so. God we put our guidance counselors through hell though.

_They both laugh._

**RICKY **

Yeah we did.

_The conversation gets silent for a few minutes._

**RICKY **

So, I've loved having you sleep up here, in my room with me the past couple of days.

_Ricky smiles, Amy looks up and smiles back._

**AMY**

Yeah, I've liked it also.

**RICKY **

You think maybe we can make it a more permanent arrangement?

_Amy kisses Ricky._

**AMY**

Yeah, I think so.

_Ricky smiles._

**AMY**

We just painted downstairs and everything though, all that work for nothing?

**RICKY **

No, it's not like we won't use it. We can turn it into a family room or something.

_Amy smiles and kisses Ricky again. _

**AMY**

That's true.

**RICKY **

Hey I wanted to tell you... This Friday night I have a little something planned for us, well you me and John as a family, so don't make any plans okay?

_Amy looks suspicious._

**AMY**

What are we doing?

**RICKY **

It's a surprise. Nothing too crazy, I just wanted to maybe get away, just the three of us for a little while.

**AMY**

Okay... Can you at least tell me where we are going?

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY **

Nope, its part of the surprise, and John doesn't know either so don't try and get it out of him either.

_Amy laughs._

**AMY**

Okay...

_Ricky picks Amy's chin up with his fingers to look at him._

**RICKY **

We're going to have a nice night.

_Amy smiles and Ricky kisses her._

**RICKY **

I love you Amy.

**AMY**

I love you too.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: JACK AND MADISON'S HOTEL ROOM- DAY**

_Madison looks mad and Jack is getting their suitcases packed._

**MADISON**

What am I supposed to do for the next two hours? Sit up here in this room and stair at these four walls?

**JACK**

Madison, it won't be that long. My dad needs to talk to me and he asked me to come alone. I just want to make sure everything is okay, and then I will come back right after.

**MADISON**

I don't understand why he would request you come alone... He always includes me in your conversations and even if he wanted to talk to only you, I could always hand out with your mom.

**JACK**

I'm not going to the house Madison; I'm meeting my dad at the coffee shop, so my mom won't be there. Why don't you call Lauren and ask her to come hang out for a little while?

**MADISON**

Um Lauren left two days ago Jack, she had to get back to work.

**JACK**

Oh yeah, what about Amy?

**MADISON**

I seen her yesterday, she has an interview today... Ugh just go and hurry please.

_Jack is about to leave, he walks over and rubs Madison's belly and then kisses her on the cheek._

**JACK**

I will be back as soon as possible; I'll see you in a little while.

_Madison still looks upset, Jack leaves._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: KATHY'S HOTEL ROOM- DAY**

_Kathy is packing her things and getting ready for the flight back to Texas when she hears a knock on her hotel room door. She walks over and opens it, she sees Ethan standing there._

**KATHY**

Ethan? Hey. What are you doing here?

**ETHAN**

Hey. I just figured I would stop by being that you are leaving tomorrow morning, do you have anything planned for today?

**KATHY**

No, well not until tonight. I'm going to my grandmother's house later for dinner, but other than that no.

**ETHAN**

I was thinking that maybe you might want to come with me to the campus out here, maybe look around a bit, I can show you...

_Kathy cuts him off._

**KATHY**

Ethan... Why would I go look at the campus?

**ETHAN**

I don't know, keep your options open.

_Ethan smiles._

**ETHAN**

C'mon, not even for that only, but there is a football game going on today and then the annual summer fest afterwards, it would be fun if you came with me, kind of hang out before you leave... I can drop you off at your grandmothers after I promise.

_Kathy smiles at Ethan._

**KATHY**

Okay, Okay... I'm not much of a football fan though...

_Ethan laughs._

**ETHAN**

I'm not either, but it always sounds like a lot of fun... Let's just go.

**KATHY**

Okay, give me a few minutes though okay.

**ETHAN**

No problem, I'll wait in the car downstairs.

**KATHY**

Okay.

_Ethan smiles and turns around to walk back to the elevator._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: LOCAL COFFEE SHOP - DAY**

_Grace is sitting at the table alone, waiting for Jack to arrive. She recieves a text from Ben._

**To: Grace**

**From: Ben**

**Hey! I'm excited to show you the city the next couple days! Can't wait! What time should I pick you up tomorrow morning?**

_A smile creeps across Grace's face. She is starting to really appreciate Ben's kindness, and might even be feeling something towards him at this point. She reply's..._

**To: Ben**

**From: Grace**

**I know! I am super excited also! I have the tour at 10am, so whatever time you think we should leave is fine by me, just let me know! Can't wait to get to NY! :)**

_As Grace set her phone down on the table Jack walks in and comes to sit down across from her at the table._

**GRACE**

Hey.

**JACK**

Hey Grace, sorry I'm a little late. Did you order?

**GRACE**

No not yet. Is everything okay?

**JACK**

Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, just some traffic on the way here.

_Grace nods, but she knows Jack was lying._

**GRACE**

So...

**JACK**

How is everything Grace? I know we talked briefly the other night, but I wanted to be able to catch up with you, I haven't seen you in so long.

**GRACE**

Yeah, I know. Everything is good, really, things are going well.

**JACK**

That's good to hear Grace. You look... Great.

_Grace feels a little uncomfortable, she quickly changes the subject._

**GRACE**

So how is the pregnancy going for you and Madison? It won't be too long now huh?

_Jack looks almost disappointed in Grace's choice of topic, but answers anyway._

**JACK**

Yeah, she is doing well, baby is healthy and everything is... Coming along.

**GRACE**

That's good. Excited to be a dad?

_Jack stutters a bit._

**JACK**

I think so... I mean yeah of course, but it is a little scary.

**GRACE**

Well you will be a great dad Jack, I know you will.

_Jack smiles._

**JACK**

So, anyone special in your life right now?

**GRACE**

Um, not exactly, not right now at least. I'm pretty much focused on school and stuff right now.

_Jack laughs._

**JACK**

Typical Grace, always doing the right thing, making sure she stays focused on what she wants. It's a good thing though, you make one wrong move and things can really screw your plans up you know?

_Grace gets really uncomfortable, she knows Jack is referencing to his own life at this point._

**GRACE**

Yeah, well I really want to be a doctor so knowing I am half way there is what keeps me going.

_Jack smiles; he looks down towards the table and seems hesitant to respond._

**JACK**

Grace, you ever think about where we would be now if things went differently?

_Grace's stomach jumped, she knew this was coming._

**GRACE**

Yeah sometimes. But things happen for a reason.

_Jack is still looking down._

**JACK**

Yeah but how do we know we made the right choice?

**GRACE**

We didn't know at the time, but I know now that we did what we did because it was the best decision at the time. Neither one of us was ready for what was to come, and I think I would have regretted it if I hadn't made those choices.

**JACK**

You would have regretted marrying me?

**GRACE**

Yeah Jack, I would have. You wanted what you have now, a soon to be wife, a baby on the way, a family life. I'm not ready for that, I wasn't then, and I still wouldn't have been now. My career is really important to me, and once I accomplish what I need to, that is when I will start thinking about those other things.

**JACK**

I don't know, I get so freaked out Grace. Every day we are getting older, and it just scares me to think that I have buried myself into a hole I can no longer get out of.

**GRACE**

What do you mean Jack? Aren't you and Madison happy? Aren't you happy to become a dad?

_Jack looks at Grace, he feels guilty._

**JACK**

I am, I totally am. But I can't say that I am not questioning whether or not I did things the right way. I always pictured myself married to you Grace, not Madison. And it is so crazy because I love her, I really do, but I just feel like I ended up with second best almost.

_Grace looks shocked by Jacks comment._

**GRACE**

Wow. I don't know what to say Jack. I do know that if Madison is the girl for you then you shouldn't be referring to her as "second best". We may have a past, but she is your future Jack. You need to let bygones be bygones, and give yourself one hundred percent to that girl sitting in her hotel room waiting for you to come back. There is a reason you and Madison are having a child together and getting married, regardless of your fears. She needs you now more than ever and you need to be there for her whole heartedly.

**JACK**

You're right Grace, I'm just freaking out... Bad.

_Grace smiles at Jack._

**GRACE**

Listen I know you so well Jack. You are going to make an amazing father, and you are going to be the best husband Madison could have ever asked for, you just need to believe it for yourself.

_Jack smiles at Grace._

**JACK**

Thanks Grace.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: NEW BUTCHER SHOP- LATE AFTERNOON**

_Ricky is in the back office of the shop looking at the orders placed for the day, his phone is buzzing, he looks and its Amy, he smiles because he has been waiting for her call all afternoon._

**RICKY **

Hey!

**AMY**

I got it!

_Ricky looks happy._

**RICKY **

I knew you would.

**AMY**

Oh my god I can't believe I got it! I start Monday.

**RICKY **

Amy that's great, I'm really happy for you.

**AMY**

I was so nervous.

**RICKY **

I know you were, but I told you, you would do great. Hey do you want to go out to eat at your dad's restaurant tonight? To celebrate?

**AMY**

Yeah that sounds great. John is with you now?

**RICKY **

No, he is with Kathleen, I had to make a quick run to the shop, I'm leaving in about 15 minutes or so, do you want me to get him and meet you there?

**AMY**

No, I'll get him; you meet us at the restaurant.

**RICKY **

Okay. I'll see you there then. I love you Amy, and I'm so happy for you.

**AMY**

Thank you Ricky and I love you too.

_Ricky hangs up; he looks over at the brand new picture of himself, Amy, and John from Amy's graduation sitting on his desk and smiles._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: ETHAN'S CAR/OUTSIDE KATHY'S GRANDMOTHERS HOUSE - NIGHT**

_Ethan and Kathy just arrived after spending the day at Ethan's college. Ethan turns the car off and they are both sitting in it together._

**KATHY**

I had a lot of fun Ethan, I really did, thank you for inviting me.

**ETHAN**

So did I, thank you for coming.

_Kathy smiles. Ethan is looking at her, staring at her, she notices. Ethan then leans in towards her to kiss her, his lips touch hers and she automatically kisses him back; however, she stops a few seconds into it._

**KATHY**

Ethan I can't do this...

_Ethan pulls back into his seat, he looks confused._

**ETHAN**

Why Kathy? All I did was kiss you, that's it.

**KATHY**

I know but I can't. I don't want to put myself in this situation.

**ETHAN**

What situation?

**KATHY**

This! Letting my feelings get the best of me again Ethan. I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when or if I will even see you again.

**ETHAN**

So don't Kathy! C'mon, we are perfect together! I care about you so much, and we had so much fun today... I don't want to lose you again.

_Kathy is looking down not saying anything. She is clearly upset._

**ETHAN**

Kathy I miss you so much, and spending time with you the last couple of days has really stirred up all those feelings I have been trying so hard to avoid and hide.

**KATHY**

Ethan I can't do this again! I have another life now, and you're not in it. I'm going to school in San Diego; I'm not coming back here. Ethan I'm sorry, but I can't do this, I can't. I have to go, my grandmother is waiting for me.

_Kathy starts to get out of the car, Ethan grabs her hand._

**ETHAN**

Kathy please wait...

_Kathy pulls her hand out of his._

**KATHY**

I have to go, I'm sorry. Goodbye Ethan.

_She closes the door behind her and walks quickly into her grandmother's house. Ethan punches his steering wheel out of frustration and we see a tear roll down his cheek._

_Kathy walks in her grandmother's house, she closes the door quietly behind her so no one will hear, and leans up against the wall crying._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	14. Surprises, Lies, & What If's

**Ramyfan1981- I don't want to give anything away, but Ricky and Amy are my favorite couple also, and I think they should of ended up together, so just keep that in mind :)**

**Mexzaq- I can't tell, but you may be on to something ;)**

* * *

**INT: DOCTORS OFFICE - DAY**

_We see a female doctor in a white coat sitting at her desk; she is looking towards the camera with her hands folded. We are unable to tell who is sitting in front of her._

**DOCTOR**

I'm afraid the test results have come back positive. We need to start treatment right away, and being that you are in Stage two you should have a 65% chance of fighting infection, but you should really take these pamphlets home, look them over and decide on your options. Chemotherapy is something we will start right away; however, you should consider a Mastectomy, because your chances of recovery will become greater if we remove the cancerous tissue all together.

_Suddenly we see Lauren sitting on the other end of the table. All the color drained from her face, she looks terrified. She is speechless and just looking back at the doctor in shock._

**DOCTOR**

I know this is difficult to hear, but we did the right thing by taking the biopsy, and although it is hard to take in at the moment, we are doing the right things now, and you are extremely lucky that we located it early. You will need support throughout this time, people to comfort you and keep you strong. Do you have family out here?

**LAUREN**

No. Not here, back home.

**DOCTOR**

Friends?

**LAUREN**

Yes, well sort of, not anyone I would really tell this to though.

_Doctor sighs._

**DOCTOR**

Well, maybe you should think about contacting your friends and family back home, you are going to need people to talk to. This is never an easy experience to go through, and although your chances of remission are high, you are going to need positive people to surround you.

_The room is silent for a few minutes. We see Laurens face, she is in complete shock. She doesn't understand why this had to happen to her, and at such a young age._

**FADE OUT**

**INT: HAWAII/ ADRIAN AND OMARS HONEYMOON SUITE - NIGHT**

_Adrian and Omar are lying in bed; Omar is kissing Adrian's neck. Adrian is staring at the ceiling, almost unresponsive to Omar's affection. Omar notices and stops kissing her._

**OMAR**

Adrian what's going on?

_Adrian realizes Omar is talking to her._

**ADRIAN**

Nothing.

**OMAR**

C'mon Adrian, you have been distant since we got here, what is the matter with you?

_Adrian looks away from Omar._

**ADRIAN**

Nothing I'm just exhausted, the heat out here is getting to me.

_Omar rolls his eyes; he knows she is lying to him. He plops back against the pillow._

**OMAR**

I don't know Adrian; you have been acting strange since we got married. Did someone say something to you or something? Are you regretting marrying me?

_Adrian cuts him off._

**ADRIAN**

No! I'm not regretting marrying you! Why would you even say that?

**OMAR**

I don't know Adrian. This is our honeymoon, we are supposed to be happy and in bliss basically, but all you have done so far is shut me out. It's like your physically here with me, but you're not mentally here with me. I keep catching you drifting off like you are in a whole other place.

_Adrian quickly tries to think of a response._

**ADRIAN**

I'm sorry. I guess I just can't believe the wedding is over already, and that we are married. All that stress over a perfect event and in just a couple of hours it's over. I guess I'm just getting used to not having to plan anything; it's been like two years of non-stop planning and then all of a sudden nothing anymore.

_Omar crunches his eyebrows._

**OMAR**

That is what all this is about?

_Adrian looks nervous._

**ADRIAN**

Yeah...

_Omar laughs._

**OMAR**

God Adrian, that's not that serious to be this distraught over it. I get that it's weird to have everything finished now, but I would almost think you were sad over it.

_Adrian awkwardly laughs._

**ADRIAN**

Silly isn't it?

**OMAR**

Uh, yeah. C'mon, forget about all of that.

_Adrian smiles at Omar._

**ADRIAN**

Your right...

_Omar starts kissing Adrian's neck, she looks over at him with a nervous look, and she wants to tell him the truth but just can't bring herself to do that to him. She forces herself to participate in the affection, but we see her face as she turns towards Omar. The guilt on her face is pretty overwhelming._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: JOHNS BEDROOM - DAY**

_It is Friday morning. Amy is still sleeping and Ricky is in John's room with him. Ricky is getting clothes into a backpack for John to take with him later that night. John is getting ready for school._

**JOHN**

You are picking me up early from school today?

**RICKY **

Yep, I want you to come with me; we have to do something before we leave tonight.

**JOHN**

What are we doing?

_Ricky smiles at John._

**RICKY **

I can't tell you exactly yet buddy.

_John makes a face._

**JOHN**

I want to know!

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

You'll see later buddy, I promise. When I pick you up from school you will see.

**JOHN**

Does it have to do with what we got at the mall the other day?

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY **

Yes it does, but remember mommy doesn't know about that so you have to keep it a secret.

**JOHN**

I have, I haven't said anything to her.

**RICKY **

I know you haven't, I'm proud of you.

**JOHN**

I know how to keep a secret!

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

I know you do buddy.

_Suddenly Amy walks in John's bedroom._

**AMY**

Knock, knock.

_Ricky and John see Amy; they look at each other and smile._

**JOHN**

Hi Mommy.

**AMY**

Hey baby, getting ready for school?

**JOHN**

Yup.

_Amy smiles, and then looks at Ricky._

**AMY**

Do you want me to take him? I have to stop by my dad's.

_Ricky looks at John as if he was saying "you better not tell our secret"._

**RICKY **

Yeah, if you want to. I have a busy day at the shop so if I get there early I can try and get everything done earlier.

_Amy smiles._

**AMY**

What time are we leaving tonight for this "surprise"?

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

Probably about four. I'm going to pick John up from school and then I'll meet you here afterwards.

**AMY**

Okay... Is there a certain way I should be dressed?

**RICKY **

No. What do you mean?

**AMY**

I don't know, I have no clue where we are going and I don't know if I should be dressed casual or dressy?

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

Just dress comfortable, however you want. Just pack an extra pair of clothes for tomorrow.

_Amy is looking at Ricky with a curious look. Ricky notices and laughs, he zips up John's bag of clothes for tonight, sets it aside and then walks over to John kisses him on the head and then walks towards Amy. He kisses Amy._

**RICKY **

Stop thinking about it, it's going to be a nice time. I'll see you later.

_Amy smiles._

**AMY**

Okay.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: EMPIRE STATE BUILDING/ NYC - DAY**

_Grace and Ben are sightseeing. Ben took her to see the Medical School earlier that morning and Grace really liked it. They are now seeing the city, and hanging out together._

_We see the view from the observatory floor, the Manhattan skyline looks amazing, and Grace can't believe the view._

**GRACE**

Wow, this is amazing. I mean I've seen the city when I came to visit Adrian, but this view is just... breathtaking.

**BEN**

I know, isn't it? This is like the best place to really see the city, to take it all in. New York is pretty amazing.

**GRACE**

It really is.

**BEN**

So you think it's a possibility you will decide to come here?

**GRACE**

Yeah, definitely. I mean the school is great, and not to mention it is one of the best Medical Schools in the country. Plus I get to hang out with you, Adrian, and Omar. It will feel so good to have my friends around you know?

_Ben smiles, although he knows the chances of them all hanging out with Omar are pretty much slim to none, and Adrian may possibly avoid him altogether as well._

**GRACE**

Can I ask you something Ben?

**BEN**

Yeah, sure.

**GRACE**

I don't want it to be awkward okay? You can tell me the truth.

_Ben looks confused._

**BEN**

Okay...

**GRACE**

Do you ever wonder about you and me, I mean like back in high school, when we briefly dated...

_Ben laughs._

**BEN**

Yeah, why?

**GRACE**

Well I just wonder if all the drama with Adrian, Ricky, and Amy wasn't going on, I wonder if we would have hit it off, you know?

_Ben smiles._

**BEN**

Well I was pretty smitten by you Grace, especially freshman year.

_Grace laughs._

**GRACE**

Really? Oh my god I didn't know...

**BEN**

Yeah well, you were with Jack at the time, and then Amy came into my life quickly and well you know how it all went from there.

_Grace nodded._

**GRACE**

God there was so much drama in high school... It felt like it never ended.

**BEN**

I know. I wish I could go back and do things differently though.

**GRACE**

Differently how?

**BEN**

Well for starters, pursuing Amy was a mistake I should have never gotten myself into.

**GRACE**

Aw, but you guys were great together for a little while.

**BEN**

Yeah, except for the fact that she was pregnant with Ricky's baby while we were together...

**GRACE**

Well, yeah... Everyone thought you were pretty crazy being with a pregnant girl that wasn't even pregnant with your child.

_Ben chuckles._

**BEN**

I guess it was kind of stupid in a way. I had no idea what I was getting myself into though, I was pretty naive then...

**GRACE**

Well I guess there is a reason for everything though right?

_Ben shrugs._

**BEN**

I don't know, I guess so.

**GRACE**

I don't know I guess I asked that question though because I think we were really similar in high school, I mean besides our relationship drama. If none of them were in the picture, I think we would have clicked.

**BEN**

Possibly.

_Grace smiles. Ben notices the wind is making Grace a little cold, he offers her his sweater. She looks at him and smiles._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: NEW BUTCHER SHOP- DAY**

_Ricky is on his cellphone with someone._

**RICKY **

Yes, we will be there tonight at about 6pm, and leaving tomorrow about 10am.

_He is listening on the phone._

**RICKY **

Yes, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you allowing me to do this. I know it's a little out of the ordinary, but this place has a real sentimental importance for this event.

_Listening._

**RICKY **

No problem. Thank you so much, Bye.

_He hangs up his cell phone and smiles, he quickly calls George._

**GEORGE**

Hey Ricky.

**RICKY **

Hey, everything is set up for tonight, it's turning out great. The food will be ready for me to pick up at like one?

**GEORGE**

Yup the kitchen is working on it now. They are going to pack them in tin containers and give you a couple burners so you can warm the food up.

**RICKY **

Great, I really appreciate your help George, I really do.

**GEORGE**

Nope, don't mention it. Amy is going to love what you have planned, I know it.

**RICKY **

Yeah, I hope so.

**GEORGE**

You're a good man Ricky; I've always told you that.

**RICKY **

_Thanks George. I'm going to run now to get some candles and stuff, and then I'll get John early from school, come pick up the food and stuff from you, run it up there to set up and then come and get Amy._

**GEORGE**

Alright, I'll see you when you get here and I'll have everything ready for you.

**RICKY **

Okay, Thanks George, I'll see you soon.

_Ricky hangs up, and then exits the office._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: RICKYS CAR - DAY**

_Ricky and John are on their way back from setting up the surprise location. They are driving to pick up Amy from the house._

**JOHN**

I can't wait to see mommy's face.

_Ricky smiles._

**RICKY **

I know me either. She is going to be so surprised.

**JOHN**

Yeah, but do you think she will be mad at me about lying to her all week?

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

I'm sure she will get over it Buddy, plus you were lying for a good reason.

_John laughs._

**JOHN**

That's true.

_Ricky winks at John._

**RICKY **

It's going to be a good night.

_John smiles._

**CUT TO:**

**INT: RICKY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY**

_Ricky and John are outside in the car. Ricky just called Amy to tell her they were there; she placed her phone on the coffee table in the living room and ran to get their bags. As she ran out the front door towards the car she left her phone without realizing it. We see it buzzing on the coffee table, it reads "__**LAUREN**__", but Amy is already gone._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: RICKYS CAR - DAY**

_Amy gets in the car and Ricky starts driving off, he grabs her hand._

**RICKY **

We are going to have a really great night tonight Amy.

_Amy smiles at him._

**AMY**

I'm just happy it's finally here, the anticipation is killing me.

_Ricky laughs. _

**RICKY **

Well there is something you have to do for me.

_Amy looks confused._

**AMY**

What?

_Ricky pulls out a blindfold from under his lap._

**RICKY **

When we are about twenty minutes away, you have to put this on, and you can't peek okay?

**AMY**

Ricky a blindfold really? And for almost a half hour?

_Ricky laughs._

**JOHN**

Mommy you have too!

_Amy looks back at John in the back seat and smiles._

**AMY**

Okay, okay!

_Ricky looks at John in the rearview mirror and smiles._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	15. The Start To Something Big

So this is a short chapter; however, it is almost all about RAMY so enjoy! :)

* * *

**INT: LAUREN TRACY'S APARTMENT/ LOS ANGELES - NIGHT**

_Lauren sat in her living room, the depression was pouring off her face. It was highly visible that she was upset, scared, confused, but she was trying to hold it together. After the fifth time she tried to contact Amy, she had given up. She knew Amy was angry about what she said to her, but she really needed to talk to her right now. She really needed her friend. After failed attempts to Amy, Lauren decided to call Madison. She picked up her phone and called her._

**MADISON**

Hello?

**LAUREN**

Hey Madison.

**MADISON**

Hey! What's wrong?

_Lauren sighed._

**LAUREN**

I got my results today.

_Madison hesitated._

**MADISON**

Everything is just fine, like I said right?

_A tear fell from Laurens face._

**LAUREN**

No...

_The phone turned silent for a few seconds._

**MADISON**

Lauren I'm so sorry.

**LAUREN**

God Madison, I am freaking out right now. I don't understand this, why me? Why now?

**MADISON**

You're going to get through this Lauren, I know it. You...

_Lauren cut her off._

**LAUREN**

What if I don't?

_Madison hesitated again._

**MADISON**

You will, you just have to stay positive.

**LAUREN**

It's really hard to do that...

_Lauren paused for a minute._

**LAUREN**

I tried to call Amy...

**MADISON**

Did you speak to her?

**LAUREN**

No, she won't answer my phone calls.

**MADISON**

Maybe she just didn't hear her phone?

**LAUREN**

I tried five times. She's probably really upset with me. I didn't mean to hurt her... It's just with all this going on, and waiting on the results of the biopsy, I just snapped.

**MADISON**

Well, I'm sure she is probably just busy, she not going to stay mad at you forever Lauren, she will come around.

**LAUREN**

I hope so. That night it just felt like she was complaining about such petty things and I was sitting there waiting to find out if I had breast ca...

_Lauren broke down._

**LAUREN**

I didn't mean to hurt her, I just didn't feel like she realized how minor her issues were compared to mine or anyone else's for that matter. But she didn't know what was going on with me; I shouldn't have said what I said.

**MADISON**

She will understand Lauren trust me.

**LAUREN**

I hope so. I really need her right now.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT: SURPRISE LOCATION - EVENING**

_Ricky, Amy, and John just arrived to the surprise location Ricky planned. Amy is blindfolded and Ricky is helping her out the car. John looks extremely excited._

**RICKY **

Be careful.

_Ricky was helping Amy maneuver with the blindfold on. Amy could feel grass and dirt crunching underneath her feet._

**AMY**

Ricky where are we? C'mon just let me take the blindfold off.

_Ricky laughs._

**RICKY **

Not yet, few more minutes.

_They walked towards a campsite, and into the main lodge. It is obvious at this point that Ricky brought her to Band Camp._

_They walk in the doors and Ricky sits Amy down in the same chair she sat in the first time he spoke to her._

_The room is candle lit everywhere, and sitting next to Amy is her French horn, Ricky picked up earlier from George. Over next to the couch is a table with two burners lit, warming the food he picked up from George also._

**AMY**

Can I take this off now?

**RICKY **

One more minute.

_Ricky throws John a rolled up shirt from his bag. John quickly throws it on over the shirt he is already wearing. The front of the shirt reads "Mommy, please make me the happiest son ever..." And the back reads "...will you marry Daddy?" Ricky smiles at John once he puts the shirt on._

_Ricky pulls out a ring from his bag also, and walks down the hall. John walks over and stands behind the French horn, making the words on his shirt not visible. _

**JOHN**

Mommy you can take off the blindfold now.

_Amy slowly pulls the blindfold down from her face. She can't believe what she sees. It was beautiful, her eyes lit up in shock. She looked next to her and seen John standing behind her French horn. She then looked at Ricky walking towards her._

**RICKY **

Hi, you're Amy Juergans right?

_Ricky smiled, and Amy laughed._

**AMY**

Yes I am.

_She played along._

**RICKY **

I have someone who wants to ask you something.

_Amy smiled, and looked confused at the same time._

_John walked out from behind the French horn. Amy read the front of his shirt. Her eyes squinted in curiosity. Ricky then got down on one knee next to her, her heart was racing._

_John turned around and she read the back of his shirt. She looked at Ricky on one knee; he was holding an engagement ring in his hand. She looked back at John, who had now turned around and was smiling at her._

_Just as she was about to say something, Ricky interfered._

**RICKY **

Amy, I love you so much, you know that. Along with John, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed my life, and you gave me a new one. I know we have been through the biggest obstacles together, and I know we have struggled the past six years to figure out what it is we really want; but, I can look you in the eyes today and tell you that I have never loved someone the way I love you, and Amy I want to spend the rest of my life with you and John, and possibly more of us running around in the future. I know we have done this before, and it didn't work out, but I think the past has made us ever stronger. And being without you for so long opened my eyes. It opened my eyes to what life was like without you, and Amy, I don't want that life. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. You mean everything to me, and I don't ever want to lose you again. I know you said we would take things slow, but Amy I don't want to take things slow. I want to marry you, I want to call you my wife, and I want to have our little family once and for all. And even though I want all those things now, I don't expect you to start planning a wedding right now or anything, I just want you to take this ring, put it on your finger, and say yes to me. I will do everything when and how you want it all to be done; I don't care about anything else besides you saying yes right now.

_Amy smiled as tears rolled down her cheek, Ricky continued..._

**RICKY **

Band camp is where this all started, and I wanted to remind you of that. I wanted to remind you of how much that day changed my life Amy. And as I sit here in front of you, asking you to marry me, I wanted to be here again, and experience another change in my life with you in the same place that our story began almost seven years ago. So this time, in the comfort of just you, me, and John, in the place that started it all, Amy I am asking you, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?

_Amy couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She looked over at John who was smiling from ear to ear. She looked back at Ricky; she studied his face, his soft brown eyes, his swept back hair, and his lips as they smiled at her, his scar under his right eye. She slowly fell back into the memory of her and Ricky seven years ago in the same place._

**FLASHBACK - BAND CAMP - SEVEN YEARS PRIOR**

_Amy was sitting in the same seat playing her French horn, when Ricky walked over towards her. She remembers feeling heart palpitations as he approached her. _

_"Breath, breath, he is just a guy" She remembered thinking to herself._

_She remembers trying to play the French horn and telling him her lips were a little dry. Ricky leaned over and kissed her for the first time. As she played this memory in her head she felt the butterflies rushing back into her stomach._

_She then flashes back to Ricky sitting across from her at the table later that night, he was trying to convince her to stay longer, and told her, "c'mon, I really enjoy talking to you; there aren't too many girls I can talk to"._

_She flashes back to them sitting on the couch; Ricky said "you're special Amy". She then sees him look at her and says "this could be the start to something big", she still remembers the feeling she had when he said that to her. The way her blood pumped when he leaned in to kiss her after._

**INT: BAND CAMP - PRESENT TIME**

_As Amy reminisced on the memories of the two of them, she looked at Ricky still on one knee glairing into her eyes. She smiled at him, took the ring and placed it on her hand._

**AMY**

This could be the start to something big Ricky Underwood.

_Ricky caught on to what she was referencing. He smiled, the relief and excitement was very obvious. He leaned over and kissed Amy with everything he had. He never loved her so much in his life. In the middle of the kiss he said..._

**RICKY **

I love you Amy.

_Amy smiled kissed him again, and then looked over at John and waved him closer to her. John came running over with a huge smile on his face. He snuggled in the middle of them both and they continued to hug each other as a family._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- NIGHT**

_George and Kathleen are lying in bed._

**KATHLEEN**

I wonder how everything is going for Ricky, Amy, and John.

**GEORGE**

I'm sure everything is going good. I think I would of heard from Ricky by now if it didn't work out as planned.

**KATHLEEN**

That's true. So you have no doubt that Amy might say no?

**GEORGE**

Of course there is doubt, she hasn't always made the best decisions, but I think she realizes this time how much she loves Ricky.

**KATHLEEN**

Yeah, maybe. He really is a good kid. I hope she did say yes.

**GEORGE**

Yeah, Ricky has come a long way. I think Amy would be out of her mind to let him go again. He would do anything for her. I have to admit, seven years ago I never thought I would be saying this, but Amy is lucky she has Ricky.

**KATHLEEN**

I guess things always happen for a reason right?

_George smiles and kisses Kathleen._

**GEORGE**

I guess they do.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: BAND CAMP - NIGHT**

_Ricky and Amy are lying on the couch; John is sleeping with his head on Amy's lap. Amy is looking at him and stroking his hair. Ricky is smiling at Amy as he watches her._

**RICKY **

He is so happy.

_Amy looks up and smiles at Ricky._

**AMY**

I know.

**RICKY **

Are you happy Amy?

_Amy kisses Ricky._

**AMY**

I am very happy.

_Ricky puts his arm around her and smiles._

**AMY**

How long have you been planning this?

**RICKY **

Couple of weeks. I was waiting to see how everything went at your graduation first before I made anything final though.

**AMY**

To see how things went?

**RICKY **

Yeah, I mean, I didn't want to set myself up for failure. I had to get inside your head, find out if this was going to happen between us again.

_Amy nodded._

**AMY**

I'm sorry it took so long to get to this point.

_Ricky shook his head, and pulled Amy's chin up towards him._

**RICKY **

I would have waited longer if I had to. I don't want to lose you ever again Amy. You mean everything to me, you really do.

_Amy smiles._

**AMY**

You mean a lot to me too Ricky. Thank you for everything you've done... Tonight and the past seven years. You are an amazing person.

_Ricky chuckled. _

**RICKY **

Don't give me too much credit, I wasn't always the nicest.

**AMY**

Deep down you were in there though, you just needed inspiration to come out.

_Ricky laughed._

**RICKY **

I needed you; you brought this out of me.

**AMY**

No, you brought it out of yourself Ricky. You changed yourself, I may have had an impact, and John also, but you were the one who made the decision to do the right things.

_Ricky smiled._

**AMY**

You are an amazing dad Ricky, and an unbelievable boyfriend.

**RICKY **

Fiancé!

_Amy laughed._

**AMY**

Yes, fiancé.

_Ricky kissed Amy again, his hands wrapped tightly on her cheeks. He was madly in love with her, and when he kissed her, she could feel his entire body contributing to the kiss._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	16. Guilt Ridden

**INT: ADRIAN AND OMAR'S APARTMENT/ NYC - DAY**

_Adrian and Omar have just returned home from their honeymoon. As Omar carries their suitcases into their bedroom, Adrian plops down on her living room couch. The guilt over the past week has been cutting her like a knife. She knows she made a really big mistake; but if she tells Omar the truth it could possibly destroy her life and marriage with him forever. She briefly spoke with Ben at the wedding, and made it clear to him that they did together would stay between the two of them, and never tell anyone. However, what it'd Ben would eventually tell someone, and it got back to Omar? She was completely torn between what she should do. She also wasn't that great at keeping secrets, but the one person she usually told this kind of stuff to, Grace, was suddenly touring the city with Ben. _

_She laid there on her couch with her eyes tightly shut as her mind debated back and forth. Omar walked out of the bedroom in a fresh suit, and into the living room and found Adrian laying there. He looked confused and sat down next to her. _

**OMAR**

Hey, are you okay?

_Adrian became startled by Omar, she sat up and quickly responded_.

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache from the jet lag I guess.

_Omar smiled at Adrian and gently kissed her forehead_.

**OMAR**

I wish I didn't have to run out so quickly to this meeting, otherwise I would have laid down with you.

**ADRIAN**

No I'm okay, really. You go, you don't want to be late.

_Omar smiled again. He kissed Adrian softly on her lips_.

**OMAR**

I shouldn't be long, I love you Adrian.

_Adrian smiled, she felt as if the word "GUILTY" was written across her forehead. She knew she wasn't going to be able to hold this in too much longer, it felt as if the words were going to vomit out of her mouth. _

_Right after Omar walked out the door, she grabbed her cellphone and called Clementine. _

**CLEMENTINE**

Hello?

**ADRIAN**

Hey, it's me.

**CLEMENTINE**

Hey! Is the prefect bride and groom back from their perfect honeymoon?

_Adrian shook her head in shame._

**ADRIAN**

yeah, we just got home not that long ago. Omar had to run to a meeting though.

**CLEMENTINE**

Oh okay, so how was it?

**ADRIAN**

awful... Well not awful, I'm just awful.

**CLEMENTINE**

Am I missing something?

**ADRIAN**

Clementine, I did something terrible. Really really terrible.

**CLEMENTINE**

What do you mean?

_Adrian took a deep breath, and within seconds the words just fell out of her mouth_.

**ADRIAN**

I slept with Ben the night before my wedding!

_There was silence for a few seconds_.

**ADRIAN**

I don't know what I was thinking. I really messed up, and now it is eating me alive. I can't even look at Omar without wanting to cry.

**CLEMENTINE**

Oh my god Adrian, are you going to tell him?

**ADRIAN**

NO, I can't.

**CLEMENTINE**

Adrian, you have to, this is big.

**ADRIAN**

I can't Clementine. I really can't, this would kill him, and to be honest it may ruin everything...

**CLEMENTINE**

And what if Ben tells someone?

**ADRIAN**

I don't know, I mean I don't think he would, but if he did then I don't know. I am so confused right now.

**CLEMENTINE**

Wow Adrian, I don't know what to say, but I do know that it will be better for Omar to hear it from you, and not anyone else.

_Adrian sat in silence and did not respond to Clementine. She knew she was right, but she knew she couldn't let Omar find out. _

_A tear ran down her cheek._

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's short, but I am on vacation right now & quickly updated from my phone which is extremely hard to do lol, I will be back in a couple of days so I will write more then. Hope you enjoy!**


	17. We All Have Secrets

So I am back from vacation, and am able to continue writing now (yay!) haha. Sorry for the "tease" chapter while I was away. I was trying to write on my iphone, which was verging on almost impossible lol, so that was all I could handle to write on it. This chapter is longer, and now the drama will reenter once again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, I am almost complete with this "movie"; however, I am most likely going to follow up with a sequel, because I have so much more to write lol. Well I hope you all like the chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

**INT: BENS APARTMENT/ NYC - EVENING**

_We see a high-rise one bedroom apartment; it kind of has the feel of a "bachelor pad". We see Ben, sitting on a light blue couch in his living room; he is putting his shoes on. He is dressed in a pair of black dress pants, and an off-white button down shirt. His hair slicked back nicely, he looks dressed up and ready to go somewhere. As he is tying his shoes, his phone starts buzzing on the coffee table in front of him. He stops for a moment and looks at it, it reads "Dad". He answers._

**BEN**

Hey Dad, I'm just about to run out, what's up?

**LEO**

Hey, meeting Grace again?

**BEN**

Yeah it's her last night in the city, so I wanted to take her somewhere nice for dinner.

**LEO**

Well that's nice of you.

**BEN**

Yep, so dad, I really have to run, did you need something?

**LEO**

No, not exactly, I was just calling to say hi, chat for a bit.

_Ben squints his eyes._

**BEN**

Okay...?

**LEO**

So have you seen Adrian since she has been back from her honeymoon?

_Ben looks confused._

**BEN**

No, I haven't, why?

**LEO**

Oh, no reason, I'm just curious. Don't you two hang out a lot usually?

**BEN**

No not "a lot", but I'm sure her and Omar are still enjoying the fact that they just were married not that long ago, I probably won't see her for a while.

**LEO**

That's true, but maybe you should give her a call, you know, make sure she is okay, and everything is fine...

_Ben rolls his eyes._

**BEN**

Yeah, I probably will eventually, but listen I have to go.

**LEO**

Uh Ben, let me ask you one quick question.

**BEN**

Yeah dad?

**LEO**

Are you and Grace hanging out as friends, or is the beginning of something?

**BEN**

No, were friends. I mean I like Grace, she is a beautiful person inside and out, and I may possibly be interested in her, but right now we are friends.

**LEO**

Okay.

**BEN**

Why are you asking?

**LEO**

I just wanted to know, that's all. Just remember Ben, you don't want to enter into a relationship while carrying secrets.

_Ben looks really confused by his dad's statement._

**BEN**

Dad... I'm not.

**LEO**

Okay, I'm just looking out for you, that's all.

**BEN**

Okay... I appreciate that Dad, but I'm fine, and I really have to go now, I'll talk to you soon okay?

**LEO**

Okay Ben. Talk to you soon.

_Ben hits the "end" button on his phone, but continues to stare at it in confusion. He knew what his father said was true, but there was no way he was referencing what happened between him and Adrian, he wouldn't know about that. _

_Ben swiped through his contacts until he reached "Adrian's Cell", he stared at it for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not he should call her, and take his father's advice. Suddenly a text popped up on the screen, it was from Grace, it read..._

**To: Ben**

**From: Grace**

**Hey! I am in the cab, on my way. See you soon :) **

_He finished tying his shoes, placed his cell phone in his front pocket and exited out the front door without even thinking about making the phone call to Adrian again._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: RICKY'S HOUSE/ BEDROOM - MORNING**

_Amy and Ricky are lying in bed sleeping. The light from the widow shines through and onto Amy's face and wakes her. She slowly opens her eyes, she feels Ricky's arm stretched over her hips, and she grabs his hand and caresses it. Ricky opens his eyes shortly afterwards. He smiles and says..._

**RICKY **

Good morning.

_Amy smiles and turns over towards him._

**AMY**

Good morning.

**RICKY **

I love waking up to you next to me in the morning.

_Amy smiles again; she then snuggles into his arms and rests her head on his chest._

**RICKY **

What time is it?

**AMY**

I don't know, my phone is still in the living room, we got in so late last night that I didn't even think about grabbing it. Why do you have work?

**RICKY **

No, no work, I'll probably check into the shop later though, just to make sure all is well. Are you excited to start at Grant High tomorrow?

**AMY**

Definitely. I'm really excited.

_Ricky kisses Amy on the head and smiles._

**RICKY **

You'll do great there.

_Suddenly John comes bursting into the room and jumps on top of the bed._

**JOHN**

Good morning Mommy! Good morning Daddy!

_Amy and Ricky both sit up, slightly started by Johns entrance._

**AMY**

Hey baby, good morning.

_John gives Amy her cell phone._

**JOHN**

It was buzzing like crazy while I was trying to watch cartoons.

**AMY**

Was it?

_John nods yes. Amy looks down at her phone and sees eight missed calls from Lauren._

**AMY**

Lauren has been trying to call me like crazy.

**RICKY **

Really?

**AMY**

Yeah, she called me eight different times; I have two texts from her also.

**RICKY **

What do they say?

_Amy reads the texts out loud._

**AMY**

"Amy, I have to talk to you, please call me a.s.a.p.", and "If you are still upset with me, I understand"

_Amy looks at Ricky with a confused look._

**AMY**

I hope she is okay.

**RICKY **

Call her.

**AMY**

I guess I could, I just really don't feel like being lectured either again. I mean besides the night of the rehearsal dinner, have you seen her article in LA Weekly, "Why are babies having babies?", I mean c'mon, I would have to be stupid to not realize that the article is about me and the decisions we made when we were in high school.

_Ricky nods his head in agreement._

**RICKY **

Yeah, that is true, but she is also a psychologist Amy, she does these things for a living. I would just call her, and if all she does is lecture you or whatever, then end the conversation, but I would call, you never know. It could be important, like she said.

_Amy shrugs._

**AMY**

I guess you're right; I'll call her back in a little while.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: CENTRAL PARK/ NYC - NIGHT**

_Ben and Grace are walking through the park, and talking. As they walk there are other around as well, but it is a lot less crowded then it is during the day. Grace is dressed in a knee length black pencil skirt, with a white blouse. They just finished eating at a really nice restaurant across from the park, and Grace wanted to take a stroll through the park before heading back to her hotel. Ben had really been thinking about his feelings for Grace the whole time at dinner, and at certain points Grace noticed his distraction. He thought that he could possibly tell Grace how he is feeling if he walked with her in the park, so agreed to go with her._

**GRACE**

This city is beautiful at night; I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow.

**BEN**

Well you may be back in two months right?

_Grace smiled._

**GRACE**

It's a possibility. I really liked the school, and I pretty much love it here.

**BEN**

So come to school here.

**GRACE**

I have to check out a few others first before I can make my decision.

**BEN**

This _is_ one of the top schools in the country.

_Ben and Grace both laugh._

**GRACE**

I know. I'm just keeping my options open.

_Ben nods, and silence follows for a few seconds._

**GRACE**

You seemed a little... Distant at dinner tonight, is everything okay?

**BEN**

Yeah, no I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot on my mind lately.

**GRACE**

Want to talk about it?

_Ben looks at Grace and smiles._

**BEN**

Nah, it's not that important.

**GRACE**

Okay, well if you need to talk, I'm here... Well at least for another twelve hours that is.

_They both laugh._

**GRACE**

After that, I am a phone call away.

**BEN**

Thanks Grace.

_Grace smiles._

**GRACE**

Thank you for everything since I got here, you really gave me a nice tour of the city, showed me so much, thank you.

**BEN**

Don't mention it; really, I had so much fun with you.

**GRACE**

Me too.

_Grace smiled at Ben for a few seconds, looking right at him, making eye contact. She noticed her intense staring and quickly jolted her head in the other direction._

_Ben looked at the ground smiling, he knew it was now or never, he had to ask her if she was feeling the same as him._

**BEN**

Can I ask you something?

**GRACE**

Yeah sure.

_Grace looked at him, her eyes widening with curiosity._

**BEN**

The other night, when we were at the Empire State Building, you asked me about us in high school, and whether or not we would have hit it off if Amy and everyone else weren't in the picture...

_Grace got nervous._

**GRACE**

Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I was just letting my mind wonder, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...

_Ben cut her off._

**BEN**

No, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all Grace. You actually... Made me start to think about the answer to that question...

_Grace looked up at Ben, her eyes widening again._

**BEN**

You were right... We probably would have hit it off. I was so into you freshman year, well, before everything with Amy happened, but even after that, I think I was always smitten by you...

_Grace blushed._

**GRACE**

We had a lot in common.

**BEN**

We did. And... Well... This may sound crazy but... All that other stuff is not around in our lives anymore, and I mean, I wouldn't mind figuring out the answer to that question... now.

_Grace stopped walking, she looked at Ben curiously._

**BEN**

I mean, if you don't feel the same way, that is okay too, I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking...

_Grace stared at Ben for a while; Ben was getting the impression that he may have crossed a line._

**BEN**

You know what; forget I said that, I don't want to make things awkward, I'm sorry.

_Ben started to continue walking, Grace stayed put, standing there. All of a sudden she grabbed his hand surprisingly and pulled him back towards her, she leaned up on her toes and kissed Ben. It was a short, but intense kiss. When their lips finally separated, Grace blushed a little, and looked at Ben in his eyes._

**BEN**

So I'm guessing you possibly feel the same?

_A smile crept across Grace's face, she nodded in agreement and Ben gently grabbed her chin, and kissed her again._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: JACK AND MADISONS APARTMENT/ LOS ANGELES - EVENING**

_Madison was laying in the newly built rocking chair in her soon to be daughters nursery. There were boxes in the middle of the room. The walls looked freshly painted in a light lavender color, and besides the rocking chair she was sitting in, the only other piece of furniture set up was a changing table. She slowly rocked in the chair, closing her eyes and almost envisioning herself with her baby girl in the same chair. _

_Suddenly Jack walked in, and leaned against the door._

**JACK**

Comfortable?

_Madison opened her eyes and looked at him, she nodded her head._

**MADISON**

I had to sit down a few minutes in between organizing and going through all this stuff.

_She motioned towards the boxes in the middle of the room._

**MADISON**

I can't believe how much stuff we just stored in this room, I'm wiped out.

**JACK**

Why don't you go lay down in bed, and I'll finish, I'll have everything out of here by the end of tonight, and then we can set the rest of the baby stuff up tomorrow.

_Madison smiled._

**MADISON**

That sounds like a great idea; I need to go put my feet up anyway.

_She began to try and get up out of the chair, Jack ran over to help her. When she finally got up on her feet she kissed Jack softly._

**MADISON**

Thank you.

_Jack smiled, and Madison exited the room._

_Jack looked down at the boxes, and noticed one that said "__**Jack's high school stuff**__". He walked over, slid it out and opened it._

_He found a bunch of high school football jerseys, and trophies, a mascot flag, a couple of old notebooks, and then at the bottom of the box, he saw his yearbook. He pulled it out and wiped the mild amount of dust off of the front of it. It read "__**The Graduating Class at Grant High School**__". _

_He opened it and flipped through the pages quickly, but stopped when he saw a picture of him and Grace at prom. Grace looked beautiful, and she was smiling from ear to ear, and so was he._

_They looked so happy, and Jack couldn't help but wonder why things had spiraled out of control the following year. He loved Grace so much, and always envisioned himself marrying her. He sat there staring at the picture for a few minutes, until suddenly Madison was at the doorway again._

**MADISON**

Hey, before I go lay down, I'm going to heat up some leftovers from last night, I'm starving again... Want some?

_Jack slammed the book shut; Madison creased her eyebrows in confusion, but quickly brushed it off._

**JACK**

No, no I'm okay, you eat, I'm still full from earlier.

**MADISON**

Okay, see you in bed later.

_Jack smiled and nodded awkwardly, while his heart raced._

**JACK**

See you in a little while.

_Madison smiled and walked away._

_Jack stared down at the yearbook again and then shoved it back into the box. He looked up at the rocking chair and then the changing table and shook his head in disbelief; he then buried his head into his hands._

**FADE OUT**


	18. But Some Secrets Are Better Left Unfo

**Once again thank you guys so much for the reviews! A couple people mentioned the length of this story/movie and I have actually decided to drag it out quite a bit longer than I originally intended, so there will be plenty more before I finish :)**

**This chapter opens up a whole other can of worms, so get ready lol **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**INT: NEW BUTCHER SHOP- DAY**

_Ricky is sitting in the back office, sorting through paperwork when his cellphone rings. It reads "__**Willadean**__", he answers._

**RICKY **

Hello?

**WILLADEAN**

Hey Ricky.

**RICKY **

Hey Willadean, how's everything?

**WILLADEAN**

Good, well at least I hope so.

_Ricky put the papers down he was shuffling around, he looked concerned._

**RICKY **

Is everything okay?

**WILLADEAN**

Yeah, I mean I think so, I was hoping that maybe you have heard from your mother or maybe she may have stopped in to see you today?

**RICKY **

No, I haven't spoken to her in a couple of days... Why? Is everything okay?

**WILLADEAN**

Yeah, I think so. It's just this morning, she left in such a hurry, she said she had some important things to do, so I thought nothing of it; but, I was able to take a longer lunch than expected today so I figured I would stop by her job and bring her something, but when I got there Leo said she took the day off today.

_Ricky's eyebrows crunched._

**RICKY **

Well did he say why?

**WILLADEAN**

He said she asked him about three days ago for the day off, that she had something really important she needed to do. I just don't know why she wouldn't mention anything to me, that's not like her.

**RICKY **

And you've tried calling her cell phone?

**WILLADEAN**

Yeah, practically all day since I went there. At first it was ringing, but now it goes straight to voicemail, like she may have shut the phone off.

**RICKY **

That's weird. I'm going to call Mr. Boykewich now, and ask him if maybe she had mentioned anything else to him.

**WILLADEAN**

You can try, but he said she never said anything else.

**RICKY **

Aright, well I'll try anyway, and if I hear from her or anything, I'll let you know.

**WILLADEAN**

Okay. Same here. Thanks Ricky.

**RICKY **

No problem.

_Ricky hung up the phone; he looked confused, and possibly worried that his mother may be doing something she will regret. _

_He scrolled through his contacts to find Leo, and called him._

**LEO**

Hey Ricky.

**RICKY **

Hey Leo, sorry to bother you at work.

**LEO**

Nah, you're not bothering me, what's up?

**RICKY **

Nothing really, well actually Willadean called me, she seemed concerned that my mother is M.I.A. Basically right now.

**LEO**

Yeah, she seemed a bit worried earlier, when I told her that your mom requested off a couple of days ago.

**RICKY **

Yeah, she didn't happen to say anything about why she needed off?

**LEO**

No, not at all, and I didn't want to pry because it wasn't any of my business.

**RICKY **

Yeah, I know, it's just the only times I ever remember her disappearing, is well when she is looking for a fix of some sort.

**LEO**

I can see how that could be worrisome; however, maybe you should trust your mom a little bit. She hasn't used, in what almost five years now? Maybe she just had something really important to attend to, or maybe she is surprising Willadean with something, who knows.

**RICKY **

Maybe, but her track record makes it a little hard to trust her.

**LEO**

I know; but, you know what, you will never move forward if the people around you keep dragging you back into your past.

**RICKY **

That's true.

**LEO**

Just give it sometime today, if she doesn't show up by tonight, then give me a call and I'll send my driver out to look for her, and we will do whatever we need to do to find her okay? But until then, just have a little faith in her.

**RICKY **

You're right Leo, thanks, and I'll let you know if I hear anything.

**LEO**

Anytime, and I will do the same.

_They hang up. _

_Ricky looks down at his phone and calls Nora's phone, it goes straight to voicemail._

**(Hey, I'm not available right now, leave me a message, beep!)**

_Ricky ends the call without leaving a message, he shakes his head, and has a feeling something is up._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ETHAN'S DORM ROOM**

_Ethan is sitting on his twin-size bed in his dorm room. The room is very small, just big enough to fit his bed on one wall and his computer desk and mini-fridge on the other wall._

_He is laying there throwing a small bean filled ball, sort of like a hacky sack, up into the air repeatedly. He is concentrated in thought. _

_Suddenly he gets up, and places the ball on his bed. He walks over to the computer chair and sits down. He pulls out his phone and calls Kathy. It rings a couple times before going to voicemail. He then sends her a text message._

**To: Kathy**

**From: Ethan**

**Hey, are you really never planning on speaking to me again? I have called you everyday since you left, and not once have you responded. Kathy I'm sorry if I crossed the line, or made you feel uncomfortable, I just need to talk to you. I don't want to lose you as a friend, please call me. I am sorry.**

_After sending the message he places his phone on the desk and stairs at the background of his computer screen for a few minutes. He suddenly hears his phone beep, he jumps to check it._

**To: Ethan**

**From: Kathy**

**Please stop making this harder than it already is. We can't be friends Ethan. I've moved on with my life, so please do the same. Once I start college in San Diego I will have too much on my plate to deal with all of this. It hurts too much to be friends with you, so I just can't. I am sorry. Goodbye.**

_Ethan slammed the phone down on the desk. We can see the tears forming in his eyes._

_He then gets an intriguing look in his eye, like he thought of something._

_He turns towards the computer and pulls up the browser, he types in the web address for __**The University of San Diego.**_

_Once on the college website, he scrolls to the __**Admissions**__ section, and then clicks the like "__**How To Apply**__". _

_We see a smile creep across his face._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- DAY**

_Grace walks in through the Kitchen entrance with two suitcases in her hand. She is looking around but the house seems empty._

**GRACE**

Hello? Anyone home?

_No one answers. She sets her suitcases on the floor and heads straight to refrigerator to get a glass of cold water._

_She becomes startled when Tom walks into the kitchen._

**TOM**

Welcome home.

**GRACE**

Oh Tom, you scared me. Thank you, I though no one was here.

**TOM**

I just came in to get a movie; I'm going back to the guest house now. Mom should be home soon.

**GRACE**

Oh okay, where is she?

**TOM**

I think she said she was going to the supermarket, and George is at work.

**GRACE**

Oh. Okay, I'm starving, it was a long flight, and my plane got delayed, so I could eat just about anything right now.

**TOM**

Well she should be home soon, and I'm sure she will have things to eat.

_Grace laughed a little._

**GRACE**

Yeah, probably.

**TOM**

Okay, well I'll see you later.

_Grace smiled as Tom walked out of the house._

_Suddenly Graces phone rang, it read "__**Adrian**__". She answers._

**GRACE**

Hey Adrian!

**ADRIAN**

Hey! Back home?

**GRACE**

Yeah, I just got in a few minutes ago.

**ADRIAN**

Oh okay, good, I wish I could have seen you at least once while I was here.

**GRACE**

I know me too. But we might be able to see each other all the time starting in September!

**ADRIAN**

Really? You think you are going to come to school here?

**GRACE**

Well I really liked it, I just have to look at one more school over here, by my mom's house, and then I'll make my decision, but I really really like being in NY, and plus I can see you and Omar, and Ben all the time.

_Adrian didn't respond._

**GRACE**

Adrian?

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. That would be great!

_Grace looked curious as to why Adrian got so silent._

**GRACE**

So anyway, what's going on with you, do you love married life?

_Grace smiled._

**ADRIAN**

Uh, yeah of course. I mean it's not really that different. You know being that Omar and I have been practically married already for the past four years.

**GRACE**

That's true, but now it's official.

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, I know.

**GRACE**

Is everything okay? You _are_ happy right?

**ADRIAN**

No, of course I am happy Grace. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all.

**GRACE**

Want to talk about it?

_Adrian hesitated for a minute._

**ADRIAN**

You have to promise you won't judge me, or be upset with me okay?

_Grace looked really confused._

**GRACE**

Yeah, of course.

**ADRIAN**

I messed up, really bad.

**GRACE**

Why? What happened?

**ADRIAN**

Well the night -

_Suddenly Grace heard Omar's voice in the background._

**_OMAR_**

**_Hey Baby, I got out early._**

_Adrian continued in hesitation._

**ADRIAN**

Listen Grace, I'll talk to you another time okay? I have to go.

_Grace looked really concerned, and was now very curious of what it was Adrian wanted to tell her._

**GRACE**

Okay? But call me as soon as you can.

**ADRIAN**

Okay Grace, bye.

_Adrian hung up quickly. Grace stared at the phone for a few minutes in confusion._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: GRANT HIGH PARKING LOT - DAY**

_Amy just got out of work; it was her first day on the job. She seemed really happy, and as she climbed into the driver seat of her car, she was very excited to call Ricky and let him know how her day went. _

_She dialed Ricky, _

**RICKY **

Hey!

**AMY**

Hey!

**RICKY **

So how was it?

**AMY**

It was great! It really was Ricky, being there felt so good. I'm so happy I got this job.

**RICKY **

That's great Amy. Did you meet a lot of the students?

**AMY**

Yeah some, but summer school is in session right now, so there was nearly as many.

**RICKY **

Was it weird being back in high school?

_Ricky laughed._

**AMY**

A little, but it felt good too.

**RICKY **

That's great Amy, I'm happy for you.

**AMY**

Thanks. So, are you home already?

**RICKY **

No, not yet, I'm leaving soon though. Can you swing by your dad's house though and pick up John on the way home; I have to do something real quick.

**AMY**

Yeah, sure. Everything okay?

**RICKY **

Not exactly, my mother is pretty much missing in action, and I'm a little worried.

**AMY**

Nora?

**RICKY **

Yeah. She apparently left the house this morning in a hurry without saying much to Willadean and then when Willadean swung by her office for lunch today, she wasn't there, she apparently requested the day off for some reason.

**AMY**

Oh. So maybe she really had something to do?

**RICKY **

Maybe, but I don't know. She is not returning anyone's phone calls and now her phone is off, and I'm a little worried.

**AMY**

Okay, well what are you going to do?

**RICKY **

I'm just going to drive downtown, around Heidi's Holiday House, if she is doing something stupid, then she is most likely in that area.

**AMY**

Okay, we'll be careful down there.

**RICKY **

I will Amy; I know the area like the back of my hand.

**AMY**

I know, but still.

**RICKY **

I will.

**AMY**

Don't go crazy worrying Ricky, there is only so much you can do for her, remember that.

**RICKY **

I know. I'll see you in a little while.

**AMY**

Okay, I love you.

**RICKY **

I love you too Amy.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: RICKYS CAR - EVENING**

_Ricky is driving through downtown, and he is looking around in search for Nora. He has a bad feeling in his stomach, his mother doesn't normal do something like this unless she is going down the wrong path again, and getting involved with drugs and alcohol._

_He stops at a red light, still looking around. Out his window he see's men hanging out on the street corners, obviously making drug deals. Across from his car he sees two women crossing, dressed in miniskirts and revealing tops. It is obvious this is not a good area._

_As the light turns green Ricky takes notice of two people, a man and a woman, sitting in a car on the corner of the block. The woman has long brown hair, and from Ricky's view he could almost swear it was Nora._

_He decides to make a U-turn and drive back around._

_He slowly drives up towards the side of the car and sees Nora. He now knows that she can't be doing anything good._

_He leans down lower to get a view of the driver's side, and see who is sitting in the car with her._

_All of a sudden Ricky's eyes widen, and the expression on his face is as hard as a rock._

_Suddenly Nora turns towards Ricky's car and sees him, his face still in shock, and now mixed with anger._

_She goes to roll down her window frantically to speak to him, but Ricky speeds off._

_As Ricky is speeding away from there, his face looks extremely angry. The veins in his forehead are surfacing to show just how outraged he is._

_He pulls over to the side of the road to compose himself._

_He picks up his phone and calls Amy._

**AMY**

Hey, did you find her?

**RICKY **

Yeah, I found her.

**AMY**

Oh, good. And everything is okay?

**RICKY **

No, no it's not okay... She missed work today, and hasn't responded to anyone's calls because she is with my FATHER!

_There was silence on the phone, Amy was in shock, and Ricky was just getting madder by the second as he kept revisiting the image of his mother and father in the same car five minutes ago._

_Ricky then broke the silence._

**RICKY **

Amy, I'm DONE with HER!

_He yelled, as tears started to break from the corners of his eyes._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	19. Fear, In Every Form

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, school has picked up again, and I haven't had as much spare time to write lately. This chapter has a lot of suspense towards the end, and I will try to post another chapter this weekend, so I don't leave you hanging for too long :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**INT: RICKY'S HOUSE/ KITCHEN - NIGHT**

_Ricky sat in a chair next to his kitchen table, his head in his hands. Amy was a short distance away from him, leaning up against the kitchen counter._

**RICKY **

I can't believe he is back, and I can't believe she is meeting up with him Amy.

**AMY**

Maybe it's not as bad as you think Ricky, maybe she met with him for something important.

**RICKY **

Or she is using again, and he is supplying it, or in other words trying to give her what she wants so he could get something he may need, or some kind of information he may need.

_Ricky's cell phone began ringing again (it had been ringing non-stop since he seen Nora in the car). It was next to Amy on the kitchen counter._

**RICKY **

God, just shut that phone off please!

_Amy looked down towards the cell phone, it read "Willadean"._

**AMY**

Ricky, its Willadean, not Nora. She probably wants to know if you heard anything.

_Ricky shook his head._

**RICKY **

I don't really want to talk to anyone right now. Can you just answer and tell her that I found her, and she will probably be home soon.

_Amy picked up the phone._

**AMY**

Hi Willadean. Ricky just got home; he jumped in the shower, and left his phone out here.

**WILLADEAN**

Oh, hi Amy. Okay well I just wanted to let him know that his mother called me, she is on her way home now so everything is okay.

_Amy sighed, because Nora obviously hadn't said where she had been._

**AMY**

Okay. I'll let him know.

**WILLADEAN**

Thanks Amy, oh and by the way, you guys should really come over one day for dinner or something. We would love to see John, and you and Ricky of course.

_Amy bit her lip; she knew that wasn't going to happen._

**AMY**

Yeah, we'll see. I'll talk to Ricky and he will get back to you.

**WILLADEAN**

Okay, I'll talk to you soon Amy.

**AMY**

Okay. Bye.

_Amy hung up the cellphone, and looked over towards Ricky, who was still sitting at the table with his head in his hands._

_She walked over to him and rubbed his back. Suddenly John came running in the kitchen._

**JOHN**

I finished my homework! Can I go outside in the front now?

_Amy was just about to agree, when Ricky quickly picked his head up._

**RICKY **

No!

_John looked as his dad in curiosity and Amy also._

**AMY**

Ricky? I told him he could if he finished his homework.

_Ricky realized how angry he sounded when he answered John, and didn't mean to yell._

**RICKY **

Buddy, I didn't mean to shout, what I meant to say is you can go play in the backyard, but not the front yard okay?

_John smiled. He was happy with either one, as long as he could go outside. He went running for the backdoor._

**AMY**

Okay Ricky, what was that about?

**RICKY **

We have to be careful with John now that I know my father is lurking around town Amy. I don't trust him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he is meeting up with my mother just to find out where we are.

**AMY**

Do you really think he would hurt John?

**RICKY **

I don't know Amy, but when he was a newborn he basically tried to sell him to a family for money, remember? I don't want to take any chances.

**AMY**

I forgot about that.

_Amy sat down next to Ricky. _

**AMY**

Isn't there something we can do to make sure he stays away from us and from John?

**RICKY **

I don't know, maybe.

**AMY**

Maybe you could ask Adrian's Dad?

**RICKY **

Maybe. We'll see. What did Willadean say on the phone?

**AMY**

Nothing really, just to tell you that your mom called her and is on her way home.

**RICKY **

Oh okay, so she is lying to her too then huh?

**AMY**

I don't know, but it sounded like it. She didn't seem worried at all.

**RICKY **

She has to be up to something, I know her.

_Amy looked at Ricky, she was unsure of how to respond to him. She wanted to give Nora the benefit of the doubt, but just being around Bob Underwood was enough to assume the worst._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - DAY**

_Adrian was lying on her living room couch watching television. She was dressed in black sweatpants, and a gray tank top. Omar was away on a business trip for the next couple days. _

_As she flicked through the channels she heard knocking on the door. She made a skeptical expression, not really knowing who would be knocking on her door._

_ She got up and walked towards the door, she looked through the silver peephole top middle of the apartment door, and saw Ben standing in front of it, with his head turned down towards the ground. She slowly opened the door._

**ADRIAN**

Ben?

**BEN**

Hey

_He felt just as uncomfortable as Adrian._

**ADRIAN**

Hey... What are you doing here?

_She motioned him to come inside the apartment, and closed the door behind her._

**BEN**

I wanted to stop by, I haven't spoken to you since the wedding, and I wanted to talk.

**ADRIAN**

Okay. Sorry, I haven't contacted you, things have been crazy lately.

**BEN**

It's fine Adrian. I didn't exactly expect things to just go back to normal after, you know.

_Adrian was not prepared to talk to Ben about this, and she began to feel queezing in the pit of her stomach out of nervousness._

**ADRIAN**

No, Ben really, I've just been busy.

_Ben nodded, he knew that wasn't the real reason, but he agreed anyway, to make her feel more comfortable._

**BEN**

Well listen, I need to talk to you about everything that did happen.

_Adrian nodded in agreement, her eyes widening._

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, I know.

**BEN**

We both agree that it was a mistake, right?

**ADRIAN**

Absolutely, definitely a mistake.

**BEN**

Okay, did you tell Omar?

_Adrian shook her head no, partially in shame._

**ADRIAN**

The guilt has been killing me, but I can't bring myself to tell him.

**BEN**

Have you told anyone?

**ADRIAN**

No.

_Ben could tell she was lying._

**BEN**

Adrian?

**ADRIAN**

Okay okay! I told Clementine, that's it. I swear. I had to tell someone, before I exploded.

**BEN**

I'm not mad, I just wanted to know. I told Henry and Alice also, probably for the same reasons.

**ADRIAN**

Okay. So that's it then, we can't tell anyone else, because if we do, than this thing will end up exploding in our face and to be honest Ben, I really don't want to lose Omar.

**BEN**

I know. You have to do me a favor though, because I know you Adrian, you tell Grace everything, and you might want to vent to her one day, but please, you cannot tell her what happened. We have to bury it here.

**ADRIAN**

I'm not going to tell Grace, but... Why?

**BEN**

I've been hanging out with her a lot since the wedding, and when she was here this past week I spent almost every day with her. I really like her Adrian, and if she comes to school here in the Fall, I really think it could work; but, she can't find out about us Adrian, it will change everything.

_Adrian looked shocked; she didn't know they had seen each other so often._

**ADRIAN**

Wow, Grace? Good Ben, I'm happy for you, although it is a tad bit like high school all over again.

**BEN**

Yeah, well, except this time I can actually go for Grace, without any distractions. I always liked Grace, but things were too complicated then.

**ADRIAN**

Well, I won't tell her, I promise.

**BEN**

Thanks Adrian.

_Adrian smiled at Ben._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: LOS ANGELES AREA HIGH SCHOOL - DAY**

_Jack was sitting at his desk in his office. Around him there were trophies, and mascot flags in support of the high school football team. Beside him, on his desk, stood a small glass football, with a plaque attached to it that read "#1 Football Coach". _

_Jack had been coaching the team since a few months after his graduation from college. Due to injuries he sustained from the horrific incident freshman year with the pimp, as well as a torn rotator cuff in his junior year of college, he decided to give up the dream of playing pro-football. _

_With his coaches help, he was able to land a job coaching in Los Angeles Area High School, one of the leading high school football teams in California, which he loved doing._

_He was going through a pile of paperwork, sorting out the files of the new players joining the freshman team the upcoming fall. The team was just finishing up practice for the day, and all of them walked past Jacks' office on their way out the building._

**THE TEAM IN UNISON**

See you tomorrow coach!

_Jack looked up and waved._

**JACK**

Bye guys.

_Jack continued sorting, when he received a text. He looked at his cell phone and read,_

**To: Jack**

**From: Madison**

**Jack I think something is wrong, these cramps are getting worse, I am really light headed, and my feet are extremely swollen. Are you leaving soon?**

_Jack seemed concerned by Madison's' text. He called her._

**MADISON**

Hello?

**JACK**

It's me, what's going on? Are you okay?

**MADISON**

I don't know. Whenever I stand up I get really dizzy, and I have a headache that will not go away. My feet are so swollen, it is almost impossible to stand up, and these cramps are getting worse and worse.

**JACK**

Aright, I'm going to head home now then. I was almost finished anyway. I'll be there soon.

**MADISON**

Okay.

**JACK**

Call me if something is wrong alright? And maybe you should call the doctor now too, tell her what's going on, and how your feeling.

**MADISON**

I did already, I called the answering service, they beeped her, she is supposed to call me.

**JACK**

Okay, good. I'll be home soon okay?

**MADISON**

Okay.

_Jack hangs up, and shoves the rest of the paperwork in his top drawer. He grabs his keys, and heads out of the office._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: SMALL CAFE/ LOS ANGELES - DAY**

_Lauren is sitting at a table, outside on the cafe terrace. She is alone, and is typing on her laptop in front of her. The barista walks over and hands Lauren the coffee she ordered. As she continues typing, she is interrupted by her cell phone buzzing on the table, beside her laptop._

_She looks down at it, it reads "Amy". She answered._

**LAUREN**

Hello?

**AMY**

Hey Lauren, it's me.

**LAUREN**

Hi Amy, I didn't think you were going to call.

**AMY**

No, a lot has gone on here the past few days, I haven't had a chance to call you back right away.

**LAUREN**

Oh okay. I figured you were busy.

**AMY**

Yeah. So is everything okay? You text's sounded urgent.

**LAUREN**

Well...

**AMY**

Listen, I am really sorry about everything that happened at the rehearsal dinner, really, you were right.

**LAUREN**

No, I'm sorry, I snapped at you for no reason. I'm dealing with a lot right now, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that.

**AMY**

No you were right, I was acting immature.

**LAUREN**

Either way Amy, I'm sorry for saying those things.

**AMY**

It's already been forgotten.

_Lauren smiled._

**LAUREN**

Listen, I'm driving there tomorrow, staying for a couple days with family, can we meet for lunch or something?

**AMY**

Yeah, of course.

**LAUREN**

Okay great. I do have to talk to you, but I am actually out right now, and in the middle of writing for work. I'd rather talk in person.

**AMY**

Yeah sure, just call me when you get settled tomorrow, and we'll plan something.

**LAUREN**

Okay, I will. Oh and Amy, thanks for calling back.

**AMY**

Always, I would never, not call you back, no matter what kind of fights we may have.

_Lauren smiled again._

**LAUREN**

Okay, I'll see you soon.

_Lauren hung up, set her phone down on the table, and continued typing._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: JACKS CAR/ LOS ANGELES FREEWAY - DAY**

_Jack was repeatedly trying to call Madison, to check on her, as he was trying to get past the everyday traffic on the freeway. She was not answering her phone, and Jack was becoming extremely anxious, and worried. He was desperately trying to weave in and out of cars, while honking his horn consistently._

**JUMP CUT TO:**

**INT: JACK AND MADISONS APARTMENT/ LOS ANGELES - DAY**

_Jack finally arrived home, and was running up the hallway towards the apartment. He opened the door and called out for Madison, but she did not answer._

_He looked in the living room, and then the bedroom, and the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be found. _

_He then heard her cell phone ringing from the nursery room as he was still calling her._

_He ran in, and found Madison unconscious in the rocking chair. She was breathing, but shallow. He ran over to her while dialing 911._

_He was panicking, and trying to get her to wake up at the same time._

**911 OPERATOR**

911, what's your emergency?

**JACK**

My fiancé, I just came home and she is unconscious, please I need help.

**911 OPERATOR**

Is she breathing?

**JACK**

Yes, but shallow, please I need help.

**911 OPERATOR**

Okay, I have traced the address and an ambulance is on the way sir. Just keep her in an upright position right now. Do you see any signs of trauma?

**JACK**

No, no trauma. She is about eight months pregnant though, and please I just need someone to help, I need someone to get here now.

**911 OPERATOR**

Okay stay calm sir, they are on their way. Just keep watching for breathing, and continue to check her pulse okay?

_Jack didn't respond this time, he was looking at Madison, completely petrified. He was crying now, as he held her head in an upright position._

_He looked down at her stomach, praying that Madison and his daughter would be okay._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	20. How To Break The Ice?

**Hi guys! I am sooo sorry it has been such a long wait for this chapter! School started off with a bang this semester, and I have been really busy. I am hoping to write again this week (fingers crossed). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**INT: LOCAL COFFEE SHOP - DAY**

_Amy was sitting at a booth in the back end of the coffee shop. She looked nervous as she sat there biting her lip. She heard the bell on the coffee shop door, and glanced over to see who had just come in._

_Nora walked in the door, looking around to spot Amy. When she saw her she looked relieved, and smiled as she made her way towards the table and sat down._

**NORA**

You came.

_She was smiling, but noticed Amy's nervousness right away._

**AMY**

I can't stay long, Ricky is working today, and who knows if he will come in here to get his morning coffee.

**NORA**

Okay, okay.

_Nora's grin left her face._

**NORA**

He is really mad huh?

_Amy looked surprised that Nora would even ask that question._

**AMY**

Of course, did you not expect him to be? He doesn't want you in his life anymore Nora, this is serious.

_Nora looked down towards the table, she knew Amy was serious._

**AMY**

Why did you meet up with him? Why is he here?

_Amy asked, while trying to hurry along the point of this meeting. Nora just shook her head, still unable to look back up at Amy._

**AMY**

Nora, if you want me to help this situation in any way, like you said you did, then you need to give me answers. What is going on?

_Nora looked up at Amy slowly._

**AMY**

Are you using drugs or drinking again?

**NORA**

No, none of that I swear.

_Amy felt a sense of relief; but, she still didn't understand why Nora was having secret meetings with Bob Underwood._

**AMY**

So what is going on then?

**NORA**

Amy, None of this is what Ricky thinks it is okay? I promise you.

_Amy didn't show any response, but instead motioned Nora to move along with her explanation._

**NORA**

When Ricky was ten years old, I had another child... He doesn't know or remember her, but-

_Amy cut her off abruptly._

**AMY**

Ricky has a sibling? And you never told him this?!

_Nora swallowed hard, and continued with her explanation._

**NORA**

Yes. He has a sister. She was born when Ricky was ten years old, Ricky was already in foster care at the time, and he was too young and already in such a bad place, that I didn't let Social Services tell him about anything.

**AMY**

Where is she?

_Amy interrupted again, now in complete utter shock._

**NORA**

Let me finish okay?

_Amy nodded, as her eyebrows continued to crease._

**NORA**

I was drinking hard liquor while I was pregnant with her, and I was doing drugs. I am not proud of that at all... But at that point I was lost in my addiction, and Ricky's father was just as badly using as I was, so he was no help. I wasn't supposed to be around him, but I hadn't listened to anyone, and I kept getting sucked back into his lies.

_Nora shook her head in shame, Amy sat there listening, no longer concerned with the time._

**NORA**

I went into labor six weeks early, and Leslie, that's her name, was in very bad health. The doctor's didn't think she was going to make it through the night.

_Nora paused to take a sip of the coffee she ordered, which just arrived at the table._

**NORA**

She ended up making it through the night, and in general; but, the night she was born the doctors ran all kinds of tests on her and I, and they found alcohol, cocaine, and marijuana in her blood stream, as well as mine.

_She paused again, as she tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes._

**NORA**

They told me they were taking her into the hands of child services, and she would no longer be allowed to see me, nor would she go home with me. They also arrested me upon my release.

**AMY**

Why have you never told Ricky about any of this?

**NORA**

Because, when he was younger I didn't have much contact with him to begin with, and I was afraid... I was afraid this would be another reason for him to hate me.

**AMY**

Well, what about these past five years? Ricky has trusted you more in these years past, then he ever has, why wouldn't you tell him now?

**NORA**

I want to, I have wanted to for a long time now; but, I was waiting till I was able to get her in my custody again. I was waiting until everything was complete, before I dealt with the stress of breaking the news to him.

**AMY**

So, you're trying to get her back now?

_Amy seemed more understanding now, she began realizing that all this, all the secret meetings had something to do with this._

**NORA**

Yes. Leslie is thirteen years old now, and I know she has suffered in the foster care system her whole life, and I just want to get my daughter back, I want to show her that I am sorry, and that I do love her, and want her with me.

**AMY**

And meeting up with Ricky's father is helping you how?

_Nora took another gulp of her coffee._

**NORA**

The department of Social Services will not even consider giving me custody of her, unless Bob relinquishes his rights as her parent, and is served with an order of protection to protect the safety of Leslie. With his record of sexual abuse towards children, they need to make sure he will not have access to her, or try to harm her in any way.

_Amy was in disbelief, she knew Nora wasn't using drugs again, or anything Ricky thought she was doing; but, she began doubting herself, out of uncertainty. She was relieved to know what was really going on; however, she really didn't like knowing a secret that was kept from Ricky for so long, she would want to tell him the truth, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to lie to him._

**AMY**

So, what did you do when you met up with Bob?

**NORA**

I had to convince him to sign over his rights. That wasn't an easy process either.

**AMY**

So how did you do it?

_Nora shook her head again._

**NORA**

I had to pay him off.

**AMY**

Pay him?

_Nora nodded. _

**AMY**

Does Willadean know?

**NORA**

She knows about Leslie, and what I am trying to do, but no, she doesn't know that I met up with Ricky's father, or that I gave him money.

**AMY**

How much did you have to give him?

_Nora looked down._

**NORA**

Ten thousand dollars.

_Amy's face lit up, her eyes widened and her mouth opened._

**AMY**

Ten thousand dollars? Oh my god, Nora, do you even have that kind of money?

**NORA**

I did. It was everything I have ever saved since I was released from jail, and sober.

**AMY**

So you have nothing left?

**NORA**

A little bit, but yeah, I'm pretty much wiped of my savings.

**AMY**

I can't believe you even gave him that much money.

**NORA**

I had to. I want my daughter home, with me. I would do anything to get him to agree to those terms.

_Amy was silent for a few minutes, trying to soak it all in._

**NORA**

I get her this weekend.

_Amy looked at Nora, she smiled a little._

**AMY**

For good?

_Nora nodded, as a tear dropped down her cheek._

**AMY**

And what are we going to do about Ricky? Nora, you have to tell him before she gets here.

**NORA**

I know, but that is why I needed you to meet me today. Ricky is not going to agree to talk to me. Either you have to get him to meet with me, or you have to break the ice for me.

**AMY**

Nora, I really think it should come from you.

**NORA**

I know, but he will listen better to you Amy. If you can just touch on it briefly, break the news for me, and then I will explain everything, once he soaks it all in, I think it would work out so much better.

_Amy swallowed hard. _

**AMY**

I don't know Nora.

_Nora grabbed Amy's hand on the table and held tightly._

**NORA**

Please Amy, I need you to do this for me.

_Amy looked at Nora with uncertainty; she didn't know what to do._

**CUT TO:**

**INT: LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL - DAY**

_Jack was pacing back and forth in the waiting area of the maternity ward. Upon arriving, Madison was rushed into the critical care unit due to sky rocketing blood pressure. The doctor diagnosed her with Preeclampsia, a condition where pregnant woman begin to reject the baby growing inside of them, and in return their blood pressure levels can get extremely high, cause seizures, and become fatal to the baby, and themselves. _

_Jack was told that Madison had to deliver the baby via C-Section, immediately in order to control Madison's Blood Pressure. His daughter would be eight weeks premature at this point, and there was a very low chance of survival._

_As Jack continued pacing back and forth, waiting for the doctor to allow him back in the room following the procedure. Lauren burst through the maternity ward doors, and spotted Jack moving around by the window._

_She ran over towards him._

**LAUREN**

What's going on? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?

_Jack looked at Lauren with an unsure face. A tear rolled down his cheek._

**JACK**

I don't know. They are delivering the baby now. I don't know.

_Lauren leaned in and hugged him; she didn't ask any more questions after seeing how nervous he already was. Instead she tried to comfort him._

**LAUREN**

They will be okay, everything will be fine.

_She continued hugging Jack as she tried to keep herself from worrying._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOME - EVENING**

Amy was in her kitchen, preparing dinner for her and Ricky. She agreed to break the news to him about his mother's secret, but was extremely nervous of how he would react. She searched online for a recipe she could make, and made arrangements with her dad to have John spend the night over there. As she was lighting candles on the table, her cellphone buzzed. She looked down and saw a text message from Lauren that read...

**To: Amy**

**From: Lauren**

**Hey, change of plans, not coming there today. Madison is in the hospital, she is having the baby early. I will text you when I know more.**

_Amy looked concerned by her friends message. She knew Madison wasn't due for another two months, but Laurens message didn't seem too alarming, so she responded..._

**To: Lauren**

**From: Amy**

**Okay. Please keep me updated!**

_She placed her phone on the counter as she heard Ricky's car alarm beep. He was home now, and she could feel her mouth getting dryer by the minute._

_She heard the door close behind him as he walked in and towards the kitchen. As he entered he took in a deep sniff of the aroma coming from the food._

**RICKY **

Mmm, smells great!

_He smiled and walked over to kiss Amy._

**AMY**

It's done now, sit down.

_Ricky nodded, took his jacket off and placed it on the back of his chair, and sat down. _

_Amy placed a dish in front of him, with steam coming off of the freshly made lasagna. She placed another plate across from him, and sat down also._

_Ricky looked around for a second in confusion._

**RICKY **

Where is John?

**AMY**

He is with my dad for the night.

_Ricky's eyebrows creased._

**RICKY **

Why didn't you tell me he was staying there?

**AMY**

Oh, it was so last minute, I forgot.

_Ricky nodded. Amy took a deep breath as she looked over towards Ricky. She felt her knees begin to tighten a little._

**AMY**

Listen Ricky, I have to tell you something really important.

_Ricky looked up after scooping a big spoonful of food in his mouth._

**RICKY **

Everything okay?

**AMY**

Yeah, well sort of.

_Ricky placed his spoon down on the plate._

**RICKY **

Amy, what's the matter?

_Amy bit her lip, and she tried to process the words that were about to leave her mouth._

**FADE OUT**


	21. Some Things Are Just Destiny

**Hey Guys! So thank you for all the reviews! Almost at 100 now! I can't believe it! **

**So this chapter was a special chapter for me, and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope everyone enjoys!**

**This story is coming to a close soon, and there are only two more chapters left, although I am writing a "sequel" to it.**

**The next chapter will wrap up the stories of pretty much all the characters, and then the final chapter will be about two months fast forwarded, and that chapter will make way for the sequel story I have planned.**

**Well, please keep reviewing till the end! And I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**INT: LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL - NIGHT**

_Jack stood in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit staring down at his two pound, almost translucent, little girl. She laid there inside her incubator, hooked up to all kinds of monitors, and a breathing tube inside her tiny mouth. _

_He stuck his hands inside the covered glove openings of the incubator, and caressed his daughter's small cheek with the tip of his finger. _

_As he stood there watching her, he couldn't believe this innocent little girl was his. Tears formed in his eyes, as he thought back on all the memories of him and Madison. He replayed the first time he saw her in his mind. The many times they broke up, the many times they found love and comfort in each other again._

_As he stood there, tears started forming in his eyes. He felt so guilty for the doubt and uncertainty he had been feeling lately. He began doubting his choices in life with Madison, ever since he seen Grace the night of Adrian's' Rehearsal dinner. And now, as he stood there watching his precious little girl struggle to survive, he felt horrible._

_Madison meant everything to him._

_When he entered the door this afternoon and seen Madison lying in the rocking chair unconscious, all he could think about was how much he loved her, and how it would devastate him if something happened to her. _

_He loved Madison with all his heart, how could he have doubted what they had together?_

_As Jack stood their crucifying himself in his head, he felt the nurse touch his shoulder._

_He turned towards her._

**NICU NURSE**

Keep it together Hun, she is going to pull through, I have a feeling about this one.

_The nurse smiled at Jack in reassurance._

_Jack's face was damp and tear stained, and you could see the hurt on his face._

**JACK**

She is so small...

_He turned to look back at his fragile daughter._

**NICU NURSE**

Big things come in small packages.

_The nurse smiled at Jack, and he cracked a small smile in return._

**NICU NURSE**

The mommy is awake now, and you can go in and see her, she is a little out of it though, so don't expect too much conversation tonight.

_Jack looked at the nurse, and then back at his daughter. He was nervous to leave this little girls side._

**NICU NURSE**

Don't worry, she is in good hands, trust me. I will take great care of her. Go see your fiancé, she needs you too.

_Jack nodded in agreement, and slowly pulled his hand out of the glove on the incubator. As he began to walk out of the nursery, the nurse called out to him._

**NICU NURSE**

I'm telling you Mr. Pappas, I have a feeling about this little one. She came early, but you know what, sometimes that is just destiny.

_Jack smiled a little as he turned out of the doorway and headed towards Madison's hospital room._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: RICKY AND AMY'S HOME - EVENING**

_Amy was cleaning up the dishes from the table, and tiding up the table. She just finished the heart wrenching conversation with Ricky, about his mother's secret. _

_It wasn't the best of conversations; however, Ricky seemed to handle it a little bit better then she expected._

_He was very upset, and he was really angry with his mother, but Amy knew he was not upset with her telling him, and began to realize that maybe it was best for her to break the news to him, instead of Nora. _

_Ricky was outside on the backyard patio. He needed to be alone, to take all this new information in, and process it on his own. _

_Amy was proud of him. Ricky never handled pressure well when they were younger, he would always take off and disappear, leaving Amy to wander what he was doing and if he was okay. But not anymore. Yeah, he needed space; but, now he didn't leave, he would just get some air. He knew running away wasn't the answer anymore._

_As Amy dried her hands off after washing the last of the dishes, she heard her phone buzz on the counter next to her. She picked it up and read a text message from Lauren._

**To: Amy**

**From: Lauren**

**Madison is okay. However, we aren't so sure about the baby. She is extremely small, and the doctors are unsure whether or not she will make it. Madison is recovering from the C-section right now, and Jack is a mess. Are you able to make it here? I'm sure they need the support.**

_Amy couldn't believe what she read. She wanted to bolt out of the house and head to Los Angeles to comfort her best friend; but, how would she do that with everything else going on here? She couldn't leave Ricky right now, he was a mess also._

_She placed her phone back on to the counter, and swept her hand through her hair. She was unsure of what to do._

_Suddenly she heard the back door slide open and realized Ricky was coming back inside the house. She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but she already knew the answer so she decided not to. _

_Ricky looked through the kitchen in search of Amy, until he seen her leaning on the counter._

**RICKY **

We have to take a ride to LA.

_Amy shot her head up in confusion._

**AMY**

What?

**RICKY **

Jack just texted me. Madison had to have an emergency C-section and the baby isn't in good sh-

_Amy cut him off._

**AMY**

I know. Lauren told me. I wasn't sure if I should go, with everything else goi-

_Ricky now cut Amy off._

**RICKY **

Amy I'll deal with that later. Jack needs us right now, and your best friend needs you. We should be there. John is staying over your dad's right?

_Amy shook her head yes. She couldn't believe how quickly Ricky set everything aside; however, she was happy he did. She knew Madison needed her right now._

**RICKY **

Alright then let's go then.

_Ricky grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and pulled his keys off the table. He turned towards Amy and extended his hand towards her, to grab it. _

_Amy smiled and placed her hand in his. Ricky returned the smile, and they quickly made their way out of the house and towards the car._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL - NIGHT**

_Jack entered Madison's hospital room slowly, unsure of what to say when he saw her._

_She laid there, eyes closed, and her face slightly swollen._

_As Jack walked to her bedside, he began to tear up again. He hated seeing her this way. _

_As he got close, Madison slowly opened her eyes, and tried to talk, but her voice was very low, and worn out._

**MADISON**

Is she okay?

_Jack swept his hand across her hair._

**JACK**

She is right now.

_He couldn't bring himself to tell her how scared he was._

_Madison smiled._

**MADISON**

I heard her cry, I was put to sleep, but I know I heard her.

_Jack smiled back at her; even though he knew what she was saying was probably impossible._

**JACK**

You scared me, you know that?

_Madison nodded, as she was slowly falling back asleep, due to a mix of the anesthesia, and the medications._

_As she closed her eyes, Jack leaned it towards her ear and whispered..._

**JACK**

I love you Madison.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: RICKYS CAR - NIGHT**

_Ricky and Amy were on their way towards Los Angeles. The traffic was horrible, and the regular two and a half hour drive was slowly turning into four or more hours._

_Ricky hadn't spoken much since they left; however, he held Amy's hand the whole way since, and hadn't let go._

_Amy looked towards him and decided to try and break the silence._

**AMY**

Hey, don't be too mad at her okay?

_Ricky didn't respond at first, but eventually decided to._

**RICKY **

I'm not.

Amy looked confused. She didn't expect that answer to come out of his mouth.

_Ricky noticed her confusion._

**RICKY **

I am mad at her decisions, but I'm not angry with her. I know she did what she did to protect me from even more confusion in my life. And I know it was probably hard to keep that secret for so long, but I just wish I was told sooner. I mean I have a sister? A sister who probably needed me all these years, I can just imagine how hard things must of been for her.

_Amy smiled as she watched Ricky talk. She knew he was a good man, and he truly cared about others before himself. The fact that he wasn't angry about being lied to, but instead, he was angry at the fact that he was unable to help his sister, due to him not knowing she existed._

**AMY**

Are you going to talk to Nora when we get back?

**RICKY **

Yeah, I'm going to talk to her. Just haven't figured out what I'm going to say yet.

**AMY**

She will be here this weekend... Your... Sister, are you ready for that?

_Ricky nodded._

**RICKY **

Yeah, I think so.

_Amy caressed Ricky's hand with her thumb._

**RICKY **

I'm excited to meet her.

_Ricky looked over at Amy, out of the corner of his eye, and smiled._

**AMY**

Me too.

_Suddenly Amy received another text from Lauren, it read..._

**To: Amy**

**From: Lauren**

**They made me leave. Visiting hours are closed until tomorrow morning. They open at 8am again, so maybe you should just wait to drive up**.

_Amy looked up towards Ricky and read him the message. Ricky pondered on what they should do._

**RICKY **

Okay, so what should we do? We are already almost half way.

**AMY**

I don't know.

_Ricky looked over towards the time on the center console._

**RICKY **

Let's just get off at the next exit, and find a hotel.

**AMY**

A hotel?

**RICKY **

Yeah, why not? John is with your dad tonight, and I need some time away. We can be alone for a night, and head there in the morning.

**AMY**

You sure?

**RICKY **

I'm positive.

_Ricky squeezed Amy's hand tighter, and smiled at her._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

_Amy and Ricky just arrived in some hotel off of an exit on the way to Los Angeles. After Amy texted her father to let him know what was going on, she plopped down on the bed where Ricky had already got comfortable on._

_Ricky extended his arm under Amy's head and pulled her closer to him._

**RICKY **

I'm glad you were the one to tell me the truth about everything.

**AMY**

I was so scared to tell you, I thought you would be angry with me.

**RICKY **

Why would I be angry with you?

**AMY**

I don't know, because I was the one to break the news.

_Ricky chuckled, and kissed Amy on the forehead._

**RICKY **

I couldn't be angry with you, plus it wasn't your fault.

_Amy smiled, as she entwined her fingers in his. _

_They laid there in silence for a few minutes, and Ricky looked down towards the engagement ring on Amy's finger, and twirled it with his fingers._

**RICKY **

Have you thought at all about this?

_Amy looked down towards her beautiful ring, and then back up at Ricky._

**AMY**

Uh huh.

**RICKY **

And?

_Amy stood silent._

**RICKY **

I'm not pressuring, I promise. I just want to know if you have thought about it.

**AMY**

I have thought about it... and I have also thought about how I don't want a gigantic wedding either.

**RICKY **

Really? What about family?

_Amy shrugged._

**AMY**

I don't know. All I want is for John to be there when we get married. That is all I need.

_Ricky kissed Amy on the forehead again._

**RICKY **

Have you thought about when you would like to get married?

_Amy smiled and looked up towards Ricky._

**AMY**

I'm not sure yet, but I know it will happen eventually. I'm not giving you up again Mr. Underwood.

_Ricky laughed in response, and then leaned over Amy with his arms holding him up above her._

**RICKY **

I love you Amy.

_Amy smiled as Ricky slowly lowered himself towards her and began kissing her._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- NIGHT**

_Grace was lying in her old bedroom, when John came running in._

**JOHN**

Hi Grace!

**GRACE**

Hey John, what cha doing?

**JOHN**

Nothing. Grandpa says I have to get ready for bed now, but I don't want to.

_Grace laughs._

**GRACE**

So you figured you would hide in here with me huh?

_John smiles._

**JOHN**

Yep. What are you doing?

**GRACE**

Nothing really, just thinking.

**JOHN**

Thinking about what?

**GRACE**

About school, and where I'm going to move next.

**JOHN**

Oh. So what do you think you're going to do?

**GRACE**

I don't know. Maybe New York.

**JOHN**

Hey my mommy used to live there!

_Grace smiled._

**GRACE**

I know, she did.

**JOHN**

Yeah, but she's home now. I like having my mommy home.

_Grace smiled and then looked up as George and Kathleen both walked into her room. _

**KATHLEEN**

There you are! Got cha!

_John laughed._

**GEORGE**

Come on you, go brush your teeth!

_John looked at Grace and laughed as he ran out the room to do what he was told._

_George followed John, but Kathleen stayed and looked over towards Grace._

**KATHLEEN**

So you're deciding on New York huh?

**GRACE**

You were eavesdropping I take it?

**KATHLEEN**

Maybe a little.

_Grace laughs._

**GRACE**

I don't know. I think so.

**KATHLEEN**

Well just make sure you are going for you, and not someone else.

**GRACE**

You're implying Ben aren't you?

**KATHLEEN**

I am just saying in general.

**GRACE**

I know. And yes Ben is a plus side, but I think I am going to go to New York, because the program at NYU is amazing.

_Kathleen nodded in agreement, although she was still unsure of Grace's decision._

**KATHLEEN**

Well, I know you'll make the right decision.

_Grace smiled as Kathleen began to walk out her bedroom._

**GRACE**

Good night Mom.

**KATHLEEN**

Good night Grace.

_She closed the door, and Grace continued thinking to herself while lying on her bed._

**TIMECUT TO:**

**INT: LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL - THE NEXT MORNING**

_Madison was fully awake now, and was able to see her daughter in the NICU. As Jack wheeled her into the nursery in her wheelchair, towards their daughter, Madison became very teary eyed._

_The doctor was wrong about the baby. They didn't think she would make it through the night, but she did._

_As Madison and Jack arrived next to her incubator, Jack noticed the breathing tube was removed from her mouth. He quickly searched for the nurse from last night, and when he spotted her he ran towards her._

**JACK**

The breathing tube? It was removed?

_The nurse smiled at him._

**NICU NURSE**

I told you Mr. Pappas, you have a strong little girl on your hands. She is a fighter.

_Tears started falling from his eyes, and the nurse smiled as she walked over towards the baby and Madison._

_Madison was also in shock, because Jack told her this morning about their daughter's current condition._

_The nurse looked over towards Madison and said..._

**NICU NURSE**

As I told your fiancé, this little girl has a Destiny, and she's going to make it, I can feel it.

_Madison began to cry as the nurse walked out of the unit._

_Jack kneeled next to Madison as they watched their daughter breathing on her own, inside her incubator._

**MADISON**

She is beautiful.

_Jack kissed his fiancé's fore head._

_Suddenly Amy and Ricky walked in behind them, dressed in the provided scubs they were required to wear in the unit._

_Amy ran towards Madison and hugged her, as well as Ricky towards Jack._

_Amy looked at the tiny baby girl, and said..._

**AMY**

I am so proud of you Madison, she is amazing.

_Madison smiled._

**MADISON**

Isn't she?

**RICKY **

Do you two have a name for this little princess?

_Jack looked at Madison in uncertainty, she smiled back at him, and they both knew instantly what each other was thinking._

**JACK**

Her name is Destiny... Destiny Pappas.

**AMY**

That is beautiful.

_Jack grabbed Madison's hand and smiled as they both looked at their daughter._

**FADE OUT**


	22. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hey guys! So Thank you so much for all the reviews! This is the 2nd to last chapter, only one more left! I can't believe it already! lol But I have such a good plot for the sequel and can't wait to write it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**INT: LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL - DAY**

_Amy, Lauren, Ricky, Jack, and Madison stood at the window of the NICU unit, looking in at baby Destiny as she lay inside her incubator, breathing on her own, and sleeping peacefully. Madison was fully dressed in her normal clothing, while sitting in her wheelchair._

**MADISON**

I can't believe we have to leave her here.

_Jack put his hand on her shoulders._

**JACK**

I know, but she will come home soon, as soon as the doctors feel she is ready to leave without medical care.

**MADISON**

I know, but I don't want to leave. I don't understand why I can't just stay here with her, until she is ready.

**JACK**

I know, I want to also, but the doctors need to keep her monitored for a couple more weeks.

**MADISON**

She is breathing on her own; I can take care of her at home. She needs her mommy and daddy with her.

_Jack looked over at the others, he knew it would be hard for Madison and him to leave Destiny here; but, Madison was recovered and was being discharged from the hospital, and Destiny was still being fed through IV. She needed to stay there until she was capable of eating on her own, which could take more than a month if needed, due to her early birth._

_Amy knew it was hard for Jack to reason with Madison, so she walked over and leaned down towards Madison._

**AMY**

She will be home soon. She has to get the help she needs first. Just think, you can rest, and get things completely ready for her homecoming while she is here.

_Madison looked at Amy and smiled._

**MADISON**

I do need to finish up the nursery.

_Amy continued to console her friend._

**AMY**

See. It's not such a bad thing. Now Destiny can come home to a perfect bedroom, compleatly finished.

_Ricky chimed in after Amy._

**RICKY **

Plus the nurse said you can come here whenever you want, anytime of the day or night.

_Madison smiled, she knew her friends were trying to comfort her, but she hated having to leave her daughter in the hospital._

**MADISON**

I'm going to go sit with her for a while before we leave okay?

**JACK**

Sure, I'll come with you.

_Madison grabbed Jacks hand._

**MADISON**

No. If you don't mind, I want to be alone with her. You can gather my things in the room and get the car packed to go, if you don't mind?

_Jack kissed Madison on the forehead, and shook his head in agreement._

_Madison wheeled herself into the NICU unit towards her daughter._

_Jack watched as she left the hallway and then looked towards the others._

**JACK**

Thanks for being here guys, we both really appreciate it.

_Everyone smiled._

Lauren tapped Amy's shoulder, and Amy turned around.

**LAUREN**

Do you mind coming downstairs to get coffee with me? I have wanted to talk to you for a while, but with everything going on, I felt it could wait.

**AMY**

Yeah, sure.

_Amy turned towards Ricky._

**AMY**

Hey, I'm going to run down to get some coffee with Lauren, do you want anything?

**RICKY **

No I'm okay.

_Amy smiled, and turned towards Jack._

**AMY**

Jack do you want anything?

**JACK**

No thank you.

**AMY**

Ricky, you'll be up here?

_Ricky turned towards Jack, who was still staring in the window, now at Madison and Destiny._

**RICKY **

Yeah, I'll wait here with Jack; I'll help him get everything ready.

_Amy smiled, and kissed Ricky gently on the cheek, then turned towards Lauren as they both walked down the hall to the elevator._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL/ DOWNSTAIRS COFFEE SHOP - DAY**

_Amy and Lauren just ordered two coffees, and sat at one of the few tables inside the shop. _

**AMY**

So what's going on Lauren? Is everything okay?

_Lauren took a sip slowly from her cup of coffee._

**LAUREN**

First before I get to that, let me start by saying that I am really sorry for what I said to you at Adrian's rehearsal dinner. That was wrong of me, and I should have never said that to you.

**AMY**

No, you know what, you were right. I was overthinking things, and I was being selfish. I turned a small thing into something big, and I overreacted about it.

_Lauren chuckled a little._

**LAUREN**

You did a little bit.

_Amy laughed as Lauren continued._

**LAUREN**

But still, I shouldn't have been so mean. So I am sorry for that, but I had a lot going on...

_Lauren's expression on her face saddened, and Amy grabbed Laurens hand on the table._

**AMY**

Lauren, is everything okay?

_Lauren looked down towards the table; she still hadn't become used to hearing the words come out of her mouth._

**LAUREN**

Amy, I have breast cancer.

_Amy gasped. She wasn't sure if she heard Lauren correctly, and even if she did, she was unsure of how to respond, so she squeezed gently on Laurens hand she was still holding._

**AMY**

Lauren...

_Lauren cut her off._

**LAUREN**

I know... I was just as speechless. It's okay.

**AMY**

How long have you known?

**LAUREN**

About a week, but I have been waiting on tests and results for a while now.

_Amy started to get a little frantic as she comprehended what her friend just told her._

**AMY**

Well did you get a second opinion? The doctor you went to could be wrong... Or they could have misdiagnosed you.. Or...

_Lauren interrupted Amy's scattering questions._

**LAUREN**

Amy, I went to several doctors, the end result is the same, they aren't wrong.

_Amy sat there staring at her best friend of over ten years. She really was speechless, and didn't understand why, or how, this could happen?... To Lauren of all people?... She is so young.. _

_And then it hit her. How could she be so selfish? There she was at Adrian's dinner rehearsal, going on about non-sense while Lauren was suffering. _

_Amy began thinking about the past four years, and how little effort she had put into their friendship. She didn't mean to, but after graduation things changed. Her two best friends went off to college together, and there she was... Stuck. Forced to make a difficult decision about whether or not to leave the man she loved and her child, in order to pursue her dreams._

_At that time she felt some sense of resentment, or envy against Madison and Lauren, for being able to make a decision to go away to college without any difficulty. _

_How could she have been so selfish all this time? Her friends needed her, so much had happened and she wasn't there for them._

_She wanted to say everything she was thinking, but instead she began to tear up and said..._

**AMY**

Lauren, I am so sorry.

_Lauren began to tear, after seeing Amy's lower eyelids filling with tears._

**LAUREN**

It's not your fault Amy, it's no one's fault, not even mine... These things happen, and there is nothing you can do about it besides be strong, and try your best to fight it.

**AMY**

You're going to fight it Lauren, I know you are. And I am here for you through it all, I promise. Anything you need.

_Lauren smiled through her tears._

**LAUREN**

I know you are Amy, I know, and thank you.

_Lauren and Amy squeezed each other's hand tightly, as they both smiled at each other. Amy meant what she said, and this time she was going to prove it._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL/ MADISONS HOSPTIAL ROOM - DAY**

_Jack and Ricky were gathering Madison's things together in her bag. She hadn't been there more than a week, but she had accumulated things during her stay._

_Jack hadn't spoken much since they started, and Ricky wanted to ask him if he was okay, but was trying to figure out the right thing to say._

_Instead, he just tried to make conversation first._

**RICKY **

Hey, if you guys need any help finishing up the baby's room, Amy and I are willing to help you with anything you need.

_Jack nodded. _

**JACK**

Thanks. I appreciate it, but it's a long drive for you two. You have already came back and forth this week three times, I don't-

_Ricky cut Jack off._

**RICKY **

No really, trust me. It's okay. Amy's dad knows what's going on, he understands, and he loves to have John over, so that's not an issue. And Amy and I love the drive here, it's relaxing, plus we would drive up every day if you needed us too. Really it's no big deal.

**JACK**

Thanks. Maybe. I'm going to see what Madison wants, once we get home. I'll let her tell me what she wants me to do in the nursery; she's in charge with it.

_Jack laughs a little, as well as Ricky._

_Jack zips up the last of Madison's things in the duffle bag, and plops down on the chair next to the hospital bed._

_Ricky leans up against the wall on the other side._

**RICKY **

What about you man? How are you doing? You know, how are you handling all this?

_Jack shook his head._

**JACK**

It all happened so fast.

**RICKY **

Yeah, but you're happy aren't you?

_Jack looked down at his fingers, as he fiddled with them._

**JACK**

No, of course I'm happy. Madison is okay, my beautiful daughter is doing good, I'm happy. I am just so guilty...

_Ricky's eyebrows creased in confusion._

**RICKY **

Guilty? Why would you be guilty?

_Jack took a deep breath and looked up at Ricky._

**JACK**

I have been so selfish man. Ever since Adrian's wedding rehearsal, since I seen Grace, I had been thinking about things... Thinking about Grace... And about what we had, if we had something, and I started second guessing my life... I started wondering whether or not I made the right choices, and if this was really what I wanted... to marry Madison, to have a baby... all of it. I really let it get inside my head... All the doubt and confusion... But when I came home that day and seen Madison lying in that chair, unconscious, I hated myself for ever thinking any of those things.

_Ricky was shocked to hear Jacks revelation, and was about to respond, but instead Jack continued._

**JACK**

How could I have even let myself doubt any of this? I love that girl man, and I really got scared when I saw her. All I could think about was how much I loved her, and how much I didn't want to lose her. And then, I see my daughter... Struggling to breath, and clinging to life, fighting her way through, and I felt even worse. How could I have ever doubted something so beautiful? Someone so innocent and created out of love? I just... Man if I would have lost Madison and my daughter that night, I would have never been able to live with myself... she is my everything... they are my everything...

_Ricky was still unsure of how to respond, but tried his best to console his friend._

**RICKY **

Hey, listen, that happens to everyone at some point. Doubt can get the best of you sometimes, it's perfectly normal... Don't beat yourself up over it... Really you didn't do anything wrong. You are here now with Madison, and Destiny, and that is what matters.

_Jack nodded in agreement with Ricky, although his facial expression remained._

**RICKY **

If Amy and I beat ourselves up over how much doubt we've had over the course of almost seven years now, we would have killed ourselves. I'm telling you man, it's normal. Just move forward from it.. Put the past where it belongs now... in the past. And let go of it.

_Jack cracked a small smile, in appreciation of Ricky's response._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - DAY**

_Adrian was sitting in a lounge chair, on her balcony, taking in the NYC view. She was dressed in sweats, with her school books sitting beside her on the small table next to chair._

_Her cellphone began ringing in her pocket, and she quickly pulled it out to answer it, it was Grace._

**ADRIAN**

Hey Grace.

**GRACE**

Adrian, Hey, what are you doing?

**ADRIAN**

Oh nothing, just sitting on my balcony, trying to study.

**GRACE**

Oh I'm sorry, is it a bad time?

**ADRIAN**

No, no, I'm not getting anywhere with my studying anyway, I haven't even opened the book yet.

_They both laughed._

**GRACE**

Oh okay, it's just, I haven't spoken to you in a couple of weeks, I wanted to call and say hi.

_Adrian got nervous; she had been avoiding Graces calls and texts since she had her conversation with Ben. She hated keeping secrets from her._

**ADRIAN**

Yeah... I know... I've just been busy with school and stuff I guess. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you.

**GRACE**

No, I understand, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you some good news!

**ADRIAN**

Yeah? What good news?

**GRACE**

I decided to attend NYU!

_Adrian swallowed hard, she didn't respond._

**GRACE**

Adrian?

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, sorry, that's great Grace!

_Grace noticed Adrian's fake tone._

**GRACE**

Yeah... It is I guess... I thought you would be more excited? We can hang out again, like old times...

_Adrian scrunched her face; she knew this was a sticky situation._

**ADRIAN**

No Grace, I am... I am so excited... It is going to be so much fun to be able to see you all the time again.

**GRACE**

I know! I can't wait! You, me, Omar, Ben, all in the same city again, it will be like high school all over - minus the drama of course.

_Adrian cringed at the sound of all of their names in one sentence, and slowly responded._

**ADRIAN**

Yeah... Minus the drama... Of course.

_Adrian closed her eyes as she felt the nervousness flowing through her._

**GRACE**

Speaking of Ben... I think there might be something there... Between us... He has matured so much... And I spent a week with him there, and I have to admit, I think I like him.

**ADRIAN**

That's great Grace.

**GRACE**

Yeah, I think so too... I don't know... I also have something to tell you...

**ADRIAN**

What's that?

**GRACE**

We kissed while I was there also...

_Adrian could hear the giddy excitement of a little school girl in Grace's voice. This conversation was killing her._

**ADRIAN**

Oh yeah?

**GRACE**

Yeah. I don't know Adrian; I got a feeling when I was with him, that this will be good.

**ADRIAN**

Yeah... I'm sure it will Grace... Hey listen I have-

_Grace cut her off._

**GRACE**

Oh speaking of telling things... The last time we spoke you said you wanted to tell me something... But had to get off.

_Adrian gasped, she remembered._

**ADRIAN**

Oh yeah... That was nothing... I don't even remember what is was anymore.

**GRACE**

Oh. Really? It sounded urgent.

**ADRIAN**

No, I was a little loony after we came back from Hawaii, it was probably something stupid like I forgot to do the dishes before we left or something...

_Adrian bit her lip in hopes that Grace would buy that excuse._

**GRACE**

Oh. Okay.

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, listen Grace, I have to go, and I really need to start studying okay?

**GRACE**

Oh yeah, sure. Call me soon okay?

**ADRIAN**

I will, Bye Grace.

_As Adrian hung up the phone she threw herself back into the chair. This was one of the worst secrets she has ever had to keep, especially from Grace. She told her everything._

_She reached over to a box of cookies she had on the side of the table, and took a bite out of one. She stopped after chewing the first bite and looked at the cookie in confusion. She slowly sniffed it, and quickly made a disgusted face. She jumped up, as she felt herself becoming very nauseated. _

_She grabbed an empty flower vase off the corner of the balcony, and held it in front of her as she vomited. _

_As she wiped her face, she placed the vase on the ground next to her, and she looked down at it in shock. _

_She placed her hand over her tiny stomach, and her eyes widened._

**ADRIAN**

Shit!

_She said, as she began to realize why she just became sick from the smell of that cookie._

_She quickly wiped out her phone, and swiped to the only person's name she knew she had left to tell, Clementine._

_She sent her a text..._

**To: Clementine**

**From: Adrian**

**Call me ASAP! I have a problem...a BIG problem! I need to talk!**

_Adrian placed the phone next to her as she looked back up at the skyline, she felt like screaming on the top of her lungs._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ETHAN'S DORM ROOM**

_Ethan sat at his computer desk, trying to finish up a final paper for one of his classes that was ending in a week for the remainder of the summer. As he continued to type his cell phone buzzed next to him, it was Margaret, his foster mom. He answered._

**ETHAN**

Hello?

**MARGARET**

Ethan? It's me, I'm sorry to bother you hunny, but you got a letter today in the mail and I wanted to let you know.

_Ethan stopped typing._

**ETHAN**

Really? Who is it from?

_Ethan held his breath._

**MARGARET**

That school in San Diego Sweetheart, I know you have been waiting on it.

_Ethan jumped up and grabbed his keys._

**ETHAN**

Are you home now? I'm going to come there now.

**MARGARET**

Yes, I'm here. You don't have to come now; I'll be here all day.

**ETHAN**

No, no, I'll come now. I need to open that letter.

**MARGARET**

Okay... Well I'll be waiting.

**ETHAN**

See you soon.

_Ethan hung up the phone and as he began to hurry out of his dorm room, he glanced over towards his dresser where an old framed photo of him and Kathy rested. He smiled at it, as he hurried out the room and closed the door behind him._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ANNES HOUSE - FIVE HOURS LATER - LATE AFTERNOON**

_Ricky and Amy decided to stop at Anne and Alex's house on the way back home. Amy had become so distraught during their visit that she wanted to see her mother and brother before heading home, just because. _

_Amy was sitting on a big dark green couch with Anne, while Ricky and Robbie were outside in the back yard throwing a ball around. _

_Amy just finished telling her mother about everything with Madison, Jack and the baby, as well as Laurens devastating news. Anne comforted Amy in the best way possible, and was nothing more than happy that she decided to stop by on the way back home._

**AMY**

I miss not being able to see you all the time mom and Robbie too.

**ANNE**

I know. I do too Amy, but we really aren't that far away now that you are back home from school. You should visit more often...

_Anne glanced out at Ricky and Robbie in the yard._

**ANNE**

...you, and Ricky... And John of course. We would love to have you over more often.

**AMY**

I know. We really have to make more of an effort to drive up more. John and Robbie are growing up so fast, and it's a shame they don't get to see each other as much.

**ANNE**

Yeah. It's okay though, we won't ever forget each other.

_Anne smiled._

**AMY**

So how is everything with you and Alex? How is it being legally married?

_Anne smiled as she looked down towards her wedding ring on her finger._

**AMY**

It's been... Great. It really has. I mean it was like we were married already, but this just kind of confirmed it, you know?

**AMY**

Yeah. I know. I'm happy for you both.

**ANNE**

Thank you Amy, that means... A lot.

_Amy smiled at her mother._

**AMY**

Mom, can I ask you something?

**ANNE**

Anything Amy.

**AMY**

You said... It was like you were married already right?

_Anne nodded._

**AMY**

Well, has anything changed at all... You know, since you did get married?

**ANNE**

Not at all... I mean except our marital status. Why do you ask Amy?

**AMY**

No, it's nothing... It's just... I know Ricky really wants to get married, and I do too... Its just I am afraid I guess.

**ANNE**

Well Amy, you know you both have been down this road before..

_Amy cut her mother off._

**AMY**

No, I know. And it is different this time, I promise. I guess I am just scared that our relationship will change once we do it. I just don't want anything to change between us... Things are so great right now, and I just don't want to mess it up.

**ANNE**

Amy, Marriage isn't going to mess things up sweetheart. Marriage is something two people decide to do together, to really solidify their commitments to each other; it's not supposed to be scary.

**AMY**

I know... I just think about you and Dad, and how you guys were together for so long, and had children, and well... Look what happened.

_Anne chuckled a little bit._

**ANNE**

Amy, you can't compare your relationship with Ricky, to mine and your fathers. Those are two different things. Your father and I... We weren't meant to be. We married for all the wrong reasons. And you know what... Four years ago, if you would have stayed and married Ricky, then I think you also would have done it for the wrong reasons. But this time Amy, you have done right by yourself first, and you took care of the things you needed to take care of first, and guess what? You and Ricky are together again, and as far as you tell me, you are stronger than ever... So Amy, if you decided to marry Ricky, I think you would be making the right decision for all the right reasons this time. Trust me.

_Amy smiled at her mother, and she turned to look out at Ricky through the glass doors. He noticed and smiled back at her. She turned towards her mother and smiled._

**AMY**

He is an amazing person mom.

_Anne smiled at Amy._

**ANNE**

I know he is Amy, and so are you.

_Amy smiled as she continued to watch Ricky outside._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: JACK AND MADISONS APARTMENT/ LOS ANGELES - NIGHT**

_Jack and Madison recently arrived back home from the hospital. Madison was a mess after leaving, she hated having to leave her baby in the hospital, but she knew she had to be monitored longer. _

_Jack had done everything possible to comfort his fiancé, but he knew she needed some time._

_As Madison laid down in their bed, after a long hot shower, and dressing herself in her pajamas, Jack came into the bed to lay beside her. Madison just laid there for a few minutes holding Jacks hand, and looking up towards the ceiling._

_Jack decided to break the silence._

**JACK**

You know that you are one of the most amazing women I have even met right?

_Madison cracked a small smile and looked over towards Jack._

**JACK**

No, I mean it. I really do. The way you handled things, the way you fought so hard to stay away before Destiny was born, and in spite of your own health condition at the time, the way you consistently asked about the state of our daughter only throughout it all. You are amazing Madison.

**MADISON**

I was so worried about her.

**JACK**

I know you were. So was I, but she pulled through... She is fighter, just like you.

_Madison kissed Jack._

**MADISON**

I love you.

**JACK**

I love you too Madison, for the rest of my life, I love you.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: MARGARET AND SHAKUR'S HOME - LATE AFTERNOON**

_Margaret is sitting at her kitchen table alone, reading the newspaper when she hears Ethan unlocking the front door. Seconds later he comes bursting in the kitchen._

**ETHAN**

Where's the letter?

_Margaret stands up and puts her hands on her hips._

**MARGARET**

Well hello to you too Ethan.

_Ethan calms down and hugs his foster mother._

**ETHAN**

I'm sorry mom, hello, I just... This letter is really important.

**MARGARET**

I know, I know. I'll get it, hold on.

_Margaret walks over to a small table by the entrance of the kitchen, where her and Shakur normally keep their mail._

_She grabs the letter and walks over to Ethan, now sitting at the table with his leg shaking out of nervousness, and hands it to him._

_Ethan looks at the letter addressed to him, from San Diego University. He takes a deep breath, and over at Margaret, who is now sitting across from him._

**MARGARET**

Do you want me to open it and read it?

_Ethan nods in agreement and hands it over to Margaret._

_She slowly tears open the back of the envelope and pulls out the letter and unfolds it._

**MARGARET**

"_Dear Ethan, We appreciate your interest and effort in applying to the University of San Diego... After careful consideration, we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted for the upcoming fall semester. We again thank you for your interest and we look forward to helping you succeed throughout your academic career_."

_Ethan jumped up._

**ETHAN**

Oh my god! I'm accepted! I'm accepted!

_Margret smiled at her son's happiness._

**MARGARET**

I am very proud of you Ethan.

_She hugged him._

**ETHAN**

I can't believe it.

_Margaret smiled as she pulled away._

**MARGARET**

I hate to see you go, but I am very proud of you Ethan.

_Ethan smiled at Margaret._

**ETHAN**

I will visit every chance I get, I promise.

**MARGARET**

I know you will Ethan, I know you will.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- NIGHT**

_Grace is sitting on her bed, with all the brochures for NYU scattered around her. She is smiling as she reads the "Instructions for New Medical Students". She looks over at her cell phone on the bed next to her and places the booklet down, and picks up the phone._

_She starts typing..._

**To: Ben**

**From: Grace**

**Hey! Good News! I am going to NYU! Hope you are as happy as I am! Can't wait to see you 3**

_She places her phone down beside her and lies back onto all the papers around her, and smiles._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- NIGHT**

_Amy and Ricky just got to George's house a little while ago to pick up John. It is late and John is sleeping on the couch in the living room. _

_Amy and Ricky are sitting with George at the kitchen table; they had been talking for a while._

**GEORGE**

Well I am glad everything worked out for Jack and Madison, and the baby.

**RICKY **

Yeah, me too.

**GEORGE**

When are those two getting married?

**AMY**

I don't know. I didn't ask. I don't think they have planned anything yet.

**GEORGE**

Well, they should, now that the baby is here, they should get married.

**RICKY **

I'm sure they will eventually.

**GEORGE**

Speaking of marriage... Any thoughts on your own?

**RICKY **

Hey, we just got engaged not that long ago... Besides, I left everything up to Amy this time... No pressure...

_Ricky grabs Amy's hand and smiles._

**GEORGE**

Leaving it up to Amy? Oh boy...

_George laughs._

**AMY**

Hey!

_Amy laughs, she doesn't let her father's comments get to her anymore._

**AMY**

It will happen eventually...

_Amy looks at Ricky and smiles._

**AMY**

He knows I want to marry him.

_Ricky leans over and kisses Amy on the cheek. George rolls his eyes jokingly._

**TIMECUT TO:**

**INT: NORA AND WILLADEANS HOME - THE NEXT DAY**

_Ricky, Amy, and John are sitting outside Nora's house, they are in the car, and have been sitting there for a while._

_Ricky is struggling with getting out of the car, partially due to his frustration with his mother, and partially due to nervousness of meeting his long lost sister he never knew about._

**JOHN**

Can we go inside yet? I want to see Grandma!

_Ricky looked at John through the rearview mirror, but didn't respond. Amy turned around towards John._

**AMY**

Just a minute okay? We have to wait till Daddy is ready.

_John kicked back into his seat. He was getting impatient._

**RICKY **

Amy, I am so nervous. What if she doesn't like me?

_Amy placed her hand on Ricky's shoulder. _

**AMY**

She is going to love you. C'mon, let's go inside. I promise you it will be okay.

_Ricky looked over at Amy with uncertainty._

**RICKY **

Alright.

_Ricky slowly pulled the keys out of the ignition and unlocked his door. _

_John jumped up with excitement, and practically bolted out the car door and to house to ring the doorbell._

_Willadean came to answer the door. She seen John standing there and Ricky and Amy making their way towards the door hand in hand._

**WILLADEAN**

John! Hey buddy! How are you?

_John hugged Willadean._

**JOHN**

Hi! I'm Good! Where is Grandma?

**WILLADEAN**

She is inside, go ahead, go in and find her.

_She let John through the door, and waited for Ricky and Amy to both enter._

_John already made his way towards the backyard, where Nora and Leslie were waiting._

_Willadean shut the door behind Amy and Ricky as they entered the house._

_She welcomed them with a hug, and then they began to hang their jackets on the coat rack._

**RICKY **

Where is mom?

**WILLADEAN**

Oh, she is outside with Leslie. She got here early this morning; they are getting acquainted, and talking in the back.

_Willadean could sense Ricky's nervousness. She patted his back._

**WILLADEAN**

She is a sweet little girl Ricky; you are going to love her.

_He smiled in return as they made their way outside._

**. . .**

_They all walked to the yard where Nora was sitting at the patio table with both John, and Leslie._

_Nora heard the door slide shut and all three of them looked up towards Ricky, Amy, and Willadean._

**NORA**

Ricky, Amy, it is so good to see you guys.

_Nora hugged Amy, and slowly faced Ricky to hug him, but was very cautious, because she was unsure if her son was even ready to speak with her._

_Ricky had a cold look on his face, but quickly it began to fade as he leaned in to hug his mother._

_He was still angry with her, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. He wanted to meet his sister._

_Nora led him over towards Leslie._

**NORA**

Leslie, this is your older brother, Ricky.

_Leslie was a small petite little girl, with long straight medium brown hair, light brown eyes, almost a female clone of Ricky himself._

_She sat in her chair looking up at Ricky smiling. She was shy, and Ricky could tell._

**RICKY **

Hi Leslie... I'm your big brother.

_Ricky got down to knee level._

**LESLIE**

Hi Ricky.

_Leslie seemed very happy to be there. She was finally free from the foster care system and at home with her family._

_Amy leaned down next to Ricky._

**AMY**

Hi Leslie, I'm Amy. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends.

_Amy winked at Leslie, and she smiled._

_Nora grabbed Willadeans hand as she watched her son and daughter meet each other for the very first time. She couldn't help but feel blessed at that very moment, to have all the people she loved in one place._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - NIGHT**

_Adrian is in the bathroom, she has a brown paper bag that she pulls out from the inside of her sweatpants. She opens it and pulls out a pregnancy test. She takes a deep breath as she opens the box._

**OMAR O/S**

Adrian? You almost finished?

_Adrian jumped at the sound of her husband's voice, and yelled out..._

**ADRIAN**

Yeah, I'll be a few minutes, just meet me in bed.

**OMAR O/S**

Oh I will.

_He said very seductively._

_Adrian pulled the test out and proceeded to take it. When she was finished she placed it on the counter and pulled out her cellphone._

**To: Clementine**

**From: Adrian**

**Moment of truth. I am freaking out!**

_She looked up at the test which showed a + sign only._

_Adrian shut her eyes, praying this was a nightmare. _

_This was horrible. She would normally be overjoyed at the fact that she was pregnant; however, this time it was different. She was faced with a big, big dilemma... If she was pregnant, and it had to have happened the previous month, then who was the father? Ben or Omar? Adrian collapsed to the bathroom floor, burying her head in her hands._

_Her phone buzzed..._

**To: Adrian**

**From: Clementine**

**What's the verdict?**

_Adrian read the message and responded as she sobbed on the floor._

**To: Clementine**

**From: Adrian **

**I screwed up so bad.**

_Adrian slammed her phone down next to her as she continued to cry._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	23. To New Beginnings?

**_THREE MONTHS LATER - SEPTEMBER/ FALL_**

* * *

**INT: GRANT HIGHSCHOOL/ AMY'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON**

_Amy is dressed in a very loose-fitting white sun dress, and is sitting at her desk when she hears a reserved knocking on her office door. She looks up to see Ricky standing there, and slowly opening the door. Amy smiles as she watches Ricky close the door behind him. She then picks up her bag up from the floor and places in on the desk._

**RICKY **

Are you ready?

_Amy smiles at Ricky and nods her head, after seeing him pull out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back._

**RICKY **

I thought you could use them tonight.

**AMY**

They are beautiful, thank you.

_Ricky holds out his hand to help Amy up from her chair._

_Amy lets Ricky help her to her feet, and as she stands, she places her other hand on her small protruding belly. It is petite, but still visible enough to tell, despite how loose-fitting her dress is._

_Amy is about three and a half to four months pregnant, it happened sometime around the time she had returned home._

_As she stood up from her chair, still holding Ricky in one hand, and the flowers in the other, she leaned in and kissed Ricky softly on the lips, pausing after for a few seconds as her eyes locked with his. She was overjoyed by everything going on in her life at the moment, and tonight would be like the icing on the cake for her._

**AMY**

Is everyone on their way?

**RICKY **

Yep, heading there now.

**AMY**

Good.

_Amy continued to stare into Ricky's eyes as she smiled at him._

_She loved him so much, and now after all these years, and all the chaos, tonight she would marry the love of her life. In a perfect little intimate ceremony with just family, and close friends. It was perfect, and she couldn't be any happier._

_Ricky swept Amy's hair out of her face, and kissed her softly again. Amy closed her eyes as she breathed in the moment. She was finally ready for this. As they parted lips Amy smiled at Ricky again and whispered in his ear..._

**AMY**

I'm ready.

_Ricky smiled at Amy, he had been ready to marry her for a long time now; however, despite the wait Amy placed on him, it made it that much more enjoyable now. _

_Ricky kissed Amy's forehead and pulled her close to his side, wrapping his arm around her as they walked out of the office together._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY - DAY**

_Ethan just arrived to his new college the night before, and this morning he had a lot to do. He needed to bring his paperwork down to the school office, and register for his classes._

_It had been months since he last spoke to Kathy. She wouldn't return his phone calls or texts since their last conversation months ago. _

_He did this for her, initially. If she was going to run from their relationship, then he was going to run after her, at least this time he was. However, he had no idea if where Kathy was. The campus was huge, and it could take days or weeks before he would eventually bump into her. He wished there was a way to find out what dorm room building she was in, but that wasn't possible._

_As he sat in one of the posted chairs in the hallway of the registration office, waiting to be called inside to speak with an advisor, he couldn't help but think about Kathy. _

_What if she decided not to come to school here? What if she changed her mind at the last minute, and now he was stuck here? The uncertainty was too much for him to handle at the moment._

_As he sat there with his heads in his hands, he heard one of the far office doors open and a woman's voice called out "__**Ethan, Office Two**__". _

_Ethan picked his head up and grabbed his paperwork next to him. He stood up and proceeded to walk towards the door, but in a split second a girl caught his eye, down the hallway._

_He stopped dead in his tracks. It was Kathy. She wasn't facing him, and he couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. She was looking up at the "Student Employment" bulletin board. She was petite, long dark hair, it was definitely her. _

_He heard the woman in the office call out his name for a second time, but he ignored it. _

_He took a deep breath and slowly began walking down the hallway, towards her. It was like he had tunnel vision in that moment. He saw and heard nothing, except her. _

_He was halfway down the hallway when something made him come to a complete halt._

_A tall guy, had to be about six foot, walked up behind her. He wrapped his long muscular arms around her, and she quickly swung around and jumped up to hug him. _

_Ethan felt his heart drop into his stomach as he watched Kathy, his Kathy, in another man's arms._

_As her head reached over the unknown man's shoulder, it was completely clear that it was her. That was Kathy, for sure. _

_As Ethan slowly started to back up, still watching her, Kathy looked up and saw him. Their eyes met, and Kathy's expression on her face changed quickly. She composed herself, as she let go of the male she was with. _

_As soon as Ethan realized that Kathy noticed him, he turned around and took off, towards the office, as fast as he could._

**ADVISOR**

Ethan? Is everything okay? I called your name three times.

_Ethan looked up at the woman talking to him, his face completely distraught. _

**ETHAN**

Yeah, I- I'm fine.

_Ethan hurried his way through the door, now out of Kathy's sight._

_Kathy stood there, in a blank stare. She couldn't believe he was here, why was he here?_

_As Ethan entered the office and sat down next to the desk, he couldn't focus. He could not believe he came all this way, and transferred school, for Kathy to be dating someone else! _

_He felt his heart shattering inside him like a piece of glass_.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GEORGE AND KATHLEENS HOME- LATE AFTERNOON**

_George is standing in his and Kathleen's bedroom. He is dressed in a very presentable grey suit, with very small off-white stripes. He is focusing his view at himself in the mirror, trying to fasten his tie on the top of his shirt._

_In the reflection he sees Kathleen walk in behind him. She looks breathtaking. She is dressed in a long dark blue dress, with a sheer covering over her shoulders. Her blonde hairs swept into an elegant French twist. _

_George stops fiddling with his tie and turns around, towards her._

**GEORGE**

Wow.

_Kathleen blushes._

**KATHLEEN**

George stop it.

_George smiles as he seductively nods his head up and down._

**KATHLEEN**

Come' on! We need to go already!

_Kathleen is insisting he hurry up, but she can't help but laugh at the expression on his face._

_She walks over to George and quickly sets his tie in place._

_George looks down at the tie once she finishes._

**GEORGE**

How did you do that so quickly? Do you know how long I have been trying to tie that?

_Kathleen laughs._

**KATHLEEN**

I have the magic touch.

_Kathleen winks at George._

**GEORGE**

Yes you do.

_George responds playfully._

_Kathleen walks over to their dresser and grabs her pearl necklace and puts it around her neck. _

_She then looks over at the time._

**KATHLEEN**

George, seriously, we have to go.

**GEORGE**

Aright, aright, I'm ready, I don't know why those two chose to have their wedding an hour and a half away...

_Kathleen puts her hands on her hips._

**KATHLEEN**

That is what they wanted, so stop complaining. Plus, Anne and Alex's backyard is big, and spacious, and I'm sure it will be very nice.

_George rolls his eyes, as him and Kathleen walk out the room._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - DAY**

_Adrian is in her kitchen, dressed in tight black yoga pants, and tight fitting gray tank top, her, now four month, pregnant belly escaping from her shirt. She is making cupcakes, for no reason at all, just because. _

_As she frosts the chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting, she sneaks in a couple licks of the frosting with her finger._

_Suddenly her cellphone rings next to her, she looks down and sees "Clementine", and answers._

**ADRIAN**

Hey girl!

**CLEMENTINE**

Hey Adrian, what are you doing?

**ADRIAN**

Oh nothing, just indulging my pregnant self in some yummy freshly made cupcakes.

_Adrian laughs as she licks the frosting off her finger._

**CLEMENTINE**

Oh goodness. This baby is going for the sweets huh?

**ADRIAN**

Yep, and I am enjoying giving her what she wants.

_They both laugh._

**CLEMENTINE**

Sounds fun.

**ADRIAN**

Yep it is. So what's up, what are you doing?

**CLEMENTINE**

Actually, I'm just finishing up packing.

**ADRIAN**

Packing? For what?

**CLEMENTINE**

I wanted to tell you... I'm leaving California... I decided to move out to Florida... Start fresh... You know?

**ADRIAN**

Florida? Well, that's good I guess... What made you decide to leave?

**CLEMENTINE**

I don't know, there just isn't much out here anymore for me, I just need something new.

**ADRIAN**

Or do you need to get out of the same town as Amy and Ricky?

_Adrian smirked._

**CLEMENTINE**

No... It's not Ricky...

**ADRIAN**

Mmhmm.

_Adrian suddenly gasped._

**CLEMENTINE**

What?

**ADRIAN**

I forgot, they are getting married today aren't they?

_Clementine stayed silent._

**ADRIAN**

Clementine?

**CLEMENTINE**

Yeah, Uh, I think so... I wouldn't really know.

_Adrian heard the pain in Clementine's voice._

**ADRIAN**

Sorry, didn't mean to make you upset.

**CLEMENTINE**

I'm not... Really... I- I'm happy for Ricky... He deserves to be happy.

**ADRIAN**

I guess... They could have at least invited us all to the wedding.

**CLEMENTINE**

Um, Adrian, I don't think I would be invited anyway, and even if I was, I would have never had the strength to show up there...

**ADRIAN**

Well, yeah I get that, but Omar and I, we invited everyone to our wedding... You would think if they were happy to get married they would invite everyone to see...

**CLEMENTINE**

I don't know. Maybe they just wanted a small ceremony.

**ADRIAN**

I guess... Whatever.

**CLEMENTINE**

So, anyway, let's change the subject... How is everything with you and Omar?

**ADRIAN**

We are great, happy, excited... Things are perfect.

_Clementine didn't respond right away._

**CLEMENTINE**

Have you told Ben?

_Adrian's face hardened._

**ADRIAN**

I told you already, there is nothing to tell Ben. He knows Omar and I are having a baby, and that is all he needs to know. That's it.

**CLEMENTINE**

Adrian...

**ADRIAN**

Clementine, I'm serious, there is nothing to discuss. This is Omar's baby, and that is it.

**CLEMENTINE**

Okay...

_Adrian became annoyed with her friends persistence on the subject._

**ADRIAN**

Listen I have to go.

**CLEMENTINE**

Adrian I was only tr-

_Adrian snapped._

**ADRIAN**

Like I said, I have to go.

_She hung the phone up, and let out a frustrated breath. As she placed her phone back down on the counter, she looked at her stomach. She was not going to allow herself to worry any longer._

_ This was Omar's child, and she __refused__ to believe otherwise._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: ANNE AND ALEX'S HOME/ BACKYARD - EVENING**

_Anne's backyard is decorated beautifully. There are white, pink and light blue streamers draped all around the yard, decorating the tall white fence that surrounds it. Over on the left side of the yard is a white bridal arch draped with flowers all around it. _

_In front of the arch, is a small amount of white chairs, about eighteen or so, positioned in four rows, with a runway separating them in the middle._

_On the far right, are tables, with sheer table cloths, and a long table stretched across the middle, with sturnos and food containers on them._

_We see servers, dressed in black and white tuxedos, prepping the eating area, and getting everything ready. _

_Anne is standing outside, observing the beautiful set up, and smiling. She is dressed in a long purple gown, and her hair blown out nicely._

_As she stands there, Alex dressed in a very elegant black pants suit, with a yellow blouse, walks behind her and puts her hand on Anne's back._

**ALEX**

How are you doing Hun?

_Anne looks over at Alex, and smiles, with some tears in her eyes._

**ANNE**

I can't believe my little girl is getting married tonight.

_Alex smiles as she rubs Anne's back some more._

**ALEX**

Everything looks beautiful; Amy is going to love it.

_Suddenly Robbie comes running outside._

**ROBBIE**

Mommy! Mommy! Ashley, Lauren, Madison, Jack, and the baby are here!

_Anne looks towards the door, where they all followed Robbie to the yard. _

_Ashley is dressed in a knee length black fitted dress, her hair straight down. _

_Madison, dressed in a pretty pink knee length dress follows, and then Jack dressed in a grey suit, holding baby Destiny, who has a small beautiful purple dress, and a headband around her tiny little head._

_As the three of them walk over to greet Anne, Lauren comes outside also. Anne looks up at her with a big smile. Lauren lost her hair during chemotherapy, but it has grown in a little since, and she has a short swept up hairstyle, sort of like Hally Berry's. She is wearing a beautiful yellow gown, and she just looks very happy._

_She follows everyone over to Anne._

_The first person Anne goes to hug is her daughter, Ashley._

**ANNE**

Oh Ashley, it is so good to see you sweetheart.

**ASHLEY**

It's good to see you too mom.

_Anne smiles and kisses her daughters cheek and then hugs Madison, Jack, and Destiny._

**ANNE**

Oh Madison, you look amazing.

**MADISON**

Thank you Mrs. Juergens, you do also.

_Anne smiles and turns to hug Jack as well. She then looks towards Destiny, and sighs in awe of her._

**ANNE**

She is absolutely beautiful.

_Madison and Jack both smile._

_Anne then makes her way over to Lauren, she smiles and then hugs her._

**ANNE**

Lauren you look so beautiful, and your hair, it looks lovely.

_Lauren smiles at Anne._

**LAUREN**

Thank you, you do also.

**ANNE**

Thank you, and thank you so much for picking up Ashley at the airport, with all the planning, I would have never made it there and back in time.

**LAUREN**

No, really it was my pleasure.

_Anne smiles._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GRACE'S NEW APARTMENT/ NYC - DAY**

_Grace is in a small studio apartment, it has a bit of a modern feel to it. She is surrounded by boxes everywhere, and is busy unpacking stuff when she receives a text message._

**To: Grace**

**From: Ben**

**I'm here.**

_Grace smiles as she walks over to her dark brown metal door. She opens it and finds Ben standing there. She leaps over to him and hugs him. He starts laughing as she slowly lets go._

**BEN**

It's great to see you too Grace.

_Grace blushes, as she invites him into her unfurnished apartment._

**GRACE**

Don't mind the mess, I'm still unpacking.

**BEN**

I figured that, don't worry about it.

_They both sit down on the stools at the small counter in the kitchen area._

**BEN**

So how excited are you to start school?

**GRACE**

Super excited. I really am. This is kind of like the beginning of the end of my academic career. After I finish this, I will be a doctor, it's surreal.

**BEN**

I'm sure it is.

**GRACE**

What about you? Excited to start Law School?

**BEN**

Yeah, I am. Fresh start, you know?

**GRACE**

Yeah, definitely.

_Grace smiles at Ben._

**GRACE**

I missed you.

_Ben chuckles._

**BEN**

So did I... I mean, you of course.

_Grace gets up and walks over to a bottle of champagne she received from one of her neighbors, as a housewarming gift._

_She cracks it open, and grabs two plastic cups from the package on her counter, and pours some in both glasses._

**BEN**

Champagne?

**GRACE**

Yeah, it was a gift.

_She_ hands Ben a cup, and then raises hers.

**GRACE**

To new beginnings?

_Ben smiles, and then raises his as well._

**BEN**

To new beginnings.

_As they lower their glasses, Ben grabs Graces hand and pulls her close to him._

_Grace is staring into his eyes._

_Ben places the cup on the counter and then places his hand on Grace's chin, and pulls her face towards his. _

_They kiss softly, and with both of their lips slightly separated, Ben whispers..._

**BEN**

I'm happy you decided to come to New York.

_Grace smiles while still looking in his eyes._

**GRACE**

Me too.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ANNE'S HOUSE/ ANNE AND ALEX'S BEDROOM - EVENING.**

_Anne, Ashley, Nora, Madison, Lauren, and Leslie are sitting on the bed anxiously waiting for Amy to come out of the bathroom dressed in her wedding gown._

_As the door opens, they all move towards the edge of the bed, waiting to see her._

_Amy walks out, she looks stunning._

_She kept that old dress she got from the thrift shop four years ago. She had it taken in, and cleaned, and restyled. _

_It was very traditional, and elegant. The white silk swept perfectly down her body, fitting perfectly, and only slightly revealing her small belly._

_The neckline, shoulders, and arms were lined with lace, and the neckline was very old fashioned._

_Amy's hair was down and loosely curled, and the top half pinned to the side. She had a short laced veil partially hanging over the front of her face._

_She resembled brides of the 1950's era, she looked gorgeous._

_Anne started crying as she looked at her daughter. She was overwhelmed with joy._

_Even Ashley's mouth opened when she saw her._

**NORA**

Amy... You look... Amazing.

_Amy smiled in response, as Anne slowly made her way towards her. She circled around Amy, tears in her eyes, and her hands covering her mouth as she gazed at her daughter in her wedding dress._

_Amy saw her mother's tears..._

**AMY**

Mom.

_Amy extended her arms out to comfort her mother._

**ANNE**

Amy, you just look so beautiful.

_As Amy hugged her mother, there was a knock on the door._

_George had inched open the bedroom door, in hopes to enter and catch a glimpse of his daughter before the ceremony._

**GEORGE**

Knock, knock.

_As George walked in the room his head tilted as he saw his daughter in her wedding gown. He walked towards her, with his eyes tearing._

**GEORGE**

Oh, Amy.

_Amy smiled in response._

**AMY**

Hi Dad.

_Anne nodded towards everyone on the bed, hinting them to give Amy and her father some alone time, to talk._

**ANNE**

I am going to make sure everything is ready downstairs, we will let you both talk.

**NORA**

Yeah, I am going to go check in on Ricky before everything begins. We will see you down stairs Amy.

**AMY**

Okay.

_Everyone waved at Amy, as they exited the room._

_Amy turned towards her father, who was still holding back tears as he stared at his little girl._

**GEORGE**

Ames, you look stunning baby.

**AMY**

Aw, daddy, thank you.

_Amy blushed, as she called her father daddy for the first time in a long time._

**GEORGE**

No really Amy, I can't believe how great you look, four months pregnant and all, you are absolutely breathtaking.

_Amy hugged her father as she started to tear up._

**AMY**

You are going to make my make run.

_She said jokingly as she held her father._

_As George let go of Amy, he held her arms._

**GEORGE**

Are you ready hunny?

_Amy dabbed the corner of her eyes with her finger._

**AMY**

I am, I really am.

**GEORGE**

Ricky is a lucky man, you know that right Ames?

_Amy smiled, as she turned to take one last look of herself in the mirror._

**AMY**

And I'm a lucky girl to marry him as well.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ANNE'S HOUSE/ GUEST BEDROOM - EVENING.**

_Ricky stood there glancing out the window facing the yard, observing the wonderful set up. _

_He was dressed in a very nice black tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath. _

**JOHN**

Daddy can you fix my tie?

_Ricky turned towards John, who at this point had his tie in about three different knots._

_Ricky let out a chuckle._

**RICKY **

Yeah bud, come here.

_As Ricky fixed his son's tie, Nora started to push open the bedroom door._

**NORA**

Ricky? Can I come in?

**RICKY **

Yes, come in.

_Nora walked in and smiled while she waited for Ricky to finish John's tie._

_As he stood up he saw his mother's facial expression. She had tears of joy, just like Amy's parents had. Her son was getting married, and she was just overjoyed over his happiness._

_Ricky tapped John on the shoulder._

**RICKY **

Hey John, why don't you go find Grandpa and Grandma, and see if they need any help with anything? I'm going to talk to Grandma Nora real quick okay?

**JOHN**

Okay.

_John hurried through the door to find Anne and George._

_Ricky looked at his mom smiling, and then turned back towards the window._

**RICKY **

Everything looks perfect; it is exactly what Amy wanted. Small, intimate, not too fancy.

**NORA**

Yeah, it actually turned out great. The entire set up is beautiful, Anne did a great job.

**RICKY **

She did.

_Nora walked to the side of Ricky and placed her hand on his back._

**NORA**

I'm so proud of you Ricky.

_Ricky looked at his mother._

**NORA**

I really am. Despite everything you have been through, you turned out to be a great man. An excellent father, a college graduate, you just... Amaze me.

_Ricky smiled._

**RICKY **

I try.

**NORA**

Well, you're doing a great job kiddo... A lot better than I ever did.

_Nora looks down towards the floor._

_Ricky notices her sadness._

**RICKY **

Hey, you made up for it later.

_Nora cracks a small smile._

**RICKY **

That's what matters.

_Ricky hugs his mom tightly._

**RICKY **

I'm proud to call you my mother.

**NORA**

Not as proud as I am to call you my son.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: GRACE'S NEW APARTMENT/ NYC - EVENING**

_Ben had been over for a few hours, helping Grace unpack, talking, catching up, and joking around. _

_They are sitting on the floor, they just finished up a pizza they ordered, and the empty box lay beside them._

**GRACE**

I am so full, thanks again for the pizza; you didn't have to do that.

**BEN**

No, no, it's no big deal, really.

_Grace smiled._

**BEN**

So... Have you caught up with Adrian at all since you got here?

**GRACE**

Yeah, yesterday actually. We met for lunch, and just talked for a while. She is showing now, she looks so cute.

**BEN**

Oh really? I heard she was pregnant but I didn't know how far along she was.

**GRACE**

I thought you guys were close friends?

**BEN**

Yeah, we were, or we are, I don't know, people drift apart I guess, especially when they get married.

**GRACE**

That's true I guess.

**BEN**

Yeah she seems really happy though, and I am happy for her and Omar.

**GRACE**

Yeah she does. Those two are good for each other I think.

**BEN**

Yeah... So how many months pregnant is she now?

**GRACE**

I think about four months... She said it happened sometime around the wedding. I'm sure those two couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

_Grace chuckled, but Ben's eyebrows creased as he processed what Grace just said._

**GRACE**

Ben?

_Grace noticed his expression, but Ben quickly changed it._

**BEN**

Yeah, sorry I just realized that I forgot to uh, get my stuff ready for registration tomorrow... Yeah, I really have to do that, do you mind if I take off early Grace?

_Grace looked a little confused._

**GRACE**

Oh. Yeah, sure of course.

_Ben smiled as he got on his feet. He quickly kissed Grace, and left without saying good bye._

_Grace stood there; she didn't understand what just happened._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: BENS CAR/ NYC - NIGHT**

_Ben sat in his car staring out his window as a light drizzle began hitting the windshield._

_Why didn't he realize this? Why would Adrian not even think to tell him that she got pregnant around the time they had sex. How could she not tell him that this was a possibility?_

_He slammed his fist on the steering wheel out of frustration._

_This cannot be happening, not again, just as he was about to move forward from the past._

_He quickly pulled out his cellphone and began to send Adrian a text..._

**To: Adrian**

**From: Ben**

**We need to talk, ****NOW****! I'm on my way to your place; meet me downstairs in 10 minutes!**

_He hit the send button and threw his phone onto the passenger seat._

_He quickly started the ignition, and sped off._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ETHAN'S DORM ROOM/ SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY - NIGHT**

_Ethan was lying in his bed tossing a small pillow in the air continuously._

_Ever since he seen Kathy, he's been depressed over the whole situation. _

_Not only has he picked up and moved miles and miles away from home just to be with her again, but he was also missing Ricky and Amy's wedding. All for what? For him to come here and find out that she is with someone else anyway?_

_This was a nightmare._

_As Ethan sat up from his bed, and hung his head in his hands, his phone buzzed. He reached over to grab it, without even looking up, figuring it would only be Margaret, letting him know how the ceremony was going._

_He unlocked the screen and realized it was Kathy._

_His eyes widened as he read the message..._

**To: Ethan**

**From: Kathy**

**Meet me outside the main lobby in five minutes...please... We need to talk.**

_Ethan's heart started racing, this was his chance, to tell Kathy how he felt, and why he came here._

_He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys, and left the room._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - NIGHT**

_Adrian and Omar are lying in bed. Omar is reading over some documents from his meeting earlier in the day, and Adrian is studying. _

_She hears her cell phone buzz from across the room, but ignores it._

_Omar becomes distracted by the buzzing, and gets up to get the phone and hand it to Adrian._

_All he sees on the screen is "__**New Text Message From Ben**__"._

_He hands the phone to Adrian..._

**OMAR**

Why is Ben texting you so late?

_Adrian's eyebrows crease as she takes the phone._

**ADRIAN**

I don't know.

_Adrian pulls up the message, and looks panicked._

**OMAR**

Everything alright?

_Adrian gets up out of bed, and grabs a long sweater from her closet and puts it on._

**OMAR**

Adrian? What's going on?

_Adrian is trying to think of what to say, and fast._

**ADRIAN**

Um, I'm just going to go downstairs to talk to Ben, he says something is wrong, and he needs to talk to someone... It sounds serious; I'm just going to make sure he is okay.

**OMAR**

Do you want me to come with you? It's dark, and your pregnant, you shouldn't be walking around alone...

**ADRIAN**

No, no, I'm fine, besides, he is right downstairs... I won't be long okay?

_Omar did not answer, and seemed a tad bit annoyed, but he knew it was a losing battle to even argue with Adrian over it._

_Adrian quickly kissed Omar on the cheek, and headed out the door._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY/ MAIN LOBBY - NIGHT**

_As Ethan approached the front of the building, he saw Kathy sitting alone, on the edge of the water fountain in front._

_He took a deep breath as he made his way towards her._

_She hadn't noticed him yet, and her head was facing the floor, staring at her feet as they swung back and forth._

**ETHAN**

Kathy?

_Kathy looked up, a little startled. She cracked a small smile._

**KATHY**

Hi Ethan.

_Ethan took a seat next to her on the ledge. He began fiddling with his fingers, unsure of what to say._

_Kathy was struggling with her emotions, but she knew she had to do it. It was now or never._

**KATHY**

Ethan, why are you here?

_Ethan looked up at Kathy, hesitant to respond. How could she even ask that question?_

**KATHY**

I mean, why this college?

_Ethan shrugged._

**ETHAN**

I don't know, they have a great teaching program.

_Kathy tilted her head._

**KATHY**

Ethan c'mon? The program is just as good as the school you were in.

_Ethan looked down, and said softly..._

**ETHAN**

I couldn't let you go again.

_Kathy closed her eyes. Talking to Ethan was still extremely hard for her._

**KATHY**

Ethan we talked about this.

_Suddenly Ethan got louder, __a lot__ louder._

**ETHAN**

Kathy I don't care okay!? I don't care if we talked! I couldn't let you just walk out of my life again, I can't, I won't. Kathy I love you!

_Kathy just stared at Ethan. Why did he have to do this?_

**KATHY**

Ethan I -

_Ethan cut her off, and grabbed her hands._

**ETHAN**

Kathy please, I am begging you, please, give us another chance, I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you ever again, please... Kathy I love you...

_Tears began to fall from Kathy's face..._

**KATHY**

Why are you doing this?

_Ethan squeezed her hands tighter._

**ETHAN**

Because I love you Kathy, I love you...

_Suddenly Kathy ripped her hands from his and stood up in front of Ethan._

**KATHY**

Ethan you can't do this, and you don't just get to do this either! You can't just come here, and expect everything to go back to the way it was in high school! Things have changed, I have changed! I am moving on Ethan, and you need to do the same... Here I am trying as hard as I can to move forward from the past... And you show up! I mean... God Ethan, you can't just do this to me. I'm sorry.

_Ethan just watched Kathy, he could not respond. He was completely speechless. He really had made a mistake coming here, and now he was stuck... Stuck watching the love of his life just move on as if he never even existed..._

_Kathy, now with tears flowing down her face, started to walk away, as she whispered..._

**KATHY**

Good bye Ethan, I'm sorry.

_Ethan couldn't move. He sat there like a pile of bricks, as he watched Kathy disappear into the night._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: BENS CAR/ NYC - NIGHT**

_Adrian is sitting in the passenger seat, and across from her Ben is extremely silent. She was starting to get impatient at this point, and if Ben did not plan on explaining why he called her down here, then she was going to leave._

**ADRIAN**

Okay Ben, if you're not going to talk then I really have to head back u-

_Ben cut her off._

**BEN**

Why didn't you tell me?

_His eyes still focused straight ahead, never turning to look over at Adrian._

_Adrian's eyes grew wider._

**ADRIAN**

Tell you what Ben?

**BEN**

Why didn't you tell me?

_His voice a level higher this time._

_Adrian still did not budge._

**ADRIAN**

Ben listen, I don't know what you are talking about.

_Ben slowly turned his head towards Adrian, his face cold, and with no emotion._

**BEN**

You don't know what I'm talking about Adrian? Really? Hmm... Let's see... Maybe about something that happens when two people have sex unprotected, during the exact time that a child is conceived, and for four months you hide the fact that there is a very real possibility that I could be the father of this child!

_His voice had risen louder and louder with almost every word, with the last word being a very loud and angry yelling._

_Adrian knew she screwed up, and she knew he was angry, but she refused to let this hinder her thoughts anymore._

**ADRIAN**

This is not your baby Ben. Omar and I are having a baby, not you and I.

_Ben's eyes creased, and he let out a small chuckle out of frustration._

**BEN**

Are you kidding Adrian? You are going to ignore this? To ignore this entire situation!? Do you even hear yourself right now? If there is a chance that this baby could be mine, then I deserve the right to know this!

_Adrian lip started to crease, and she looked like she was snarling._

**ADRIAN**

Leave it alone Ben. There is no situation here. This is Omar's child, and this conversation is over.

_Adrian quickly got out of the car and slammed the door behind her as she went back inside her building._

_Ben watched as she walked inside, he couldn't believe she was going to pretend that this was not a problem, a big big problem. He lowered his head down onto his steering wheel. This was bad... Really bad._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**EXT: ANNE AND ALEX'S HOME/ BACKYARD - EVENING**

_( _ _We hear Christina Perri's, A Thousand Years playing softly in the background _ _)_

_Ricky is standing at the altar, underneath the bridal arch with Jack's father, who is performing the ceremony, and John standing beside him._

_The camera shows the rows of family and friends watching._

_We see Anne, Ashley, Robbie, Alex, Kathleen, Tom, Nora, Willadean, Leslie, Margaret, Shakur, Jack, Madison, Destiny, and Lauren._

_Anne turns towards the patio doors, behind the row of chairs. She smiles as she sees Amy and George walking towards the aisle._

_Ricky looks up at Amy at the end of the aisle; the expression on his face is in amazement. Amy looks gorgeous. He smiles at his bride as she begins to make her way down the aisle._

_George turns to his daughter as they reach the front of the isle, he kisses Amy on the cheek and she smiles. _

_He gives her hand to Ricky, and takes his seat._

_As Amy takes Ricky's hand and steps towards him, we hear the music get a little louder..._

_(. . . One Step Closer . . .)_

_As the music plays we watch Amy and Ricky standing next to each other as the ceremony goes on._

_( . . . I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years...I'll love you for a thousand more . . . .)_

_As the music plays and the voices are muted, flashbacks of Amy and Ricky's relationship since high school are flashing across the screen._

_Band camp... Ricky's phone calls to Amy while she was pregnant... John's birth... Ricky holding John for the first time... Ricky helping Amy practice kissing... When Ricky swept Amy's hair out of her face while washing the dishes... When Ricky visited New York... When Ricky told Amy he loved her... When she responded... When they had sex again... When she moved in... When Ricky proposed at Graduation... When they visited Heidi's Holiday House... The breakup... Amy crying as she left for NYC... Their affair during spring break... Ricky's visit before her graduation... When Ricky kissed her in the apartment stairway in NYC... His recent proposal at band camp..._

_The screen flashes back to Ricky and Amy at the altar._

_(. . . And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more . . .)_

**RICKY **

I **_Richard Underwood_**, take thee **_Amy Juergens_** to be my wedded **_wife_**...

**AMY**

I **_Amy Juergens_** take thee **_Richard Underwood_** to be my wedded **_husband_**...

**AMY**

for better for worse...

**RICKY**

for better for worse...

**AMY**

til death do us part.

**RICKY**

till death do us part.

_( . ..One Step Closer. . .)_

**REVEREND STONE**

I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride.

_Ricky and Amy are smiling from ear to ear as they look deep into each other's eyes._

_Ricky puts his hands on Amy's hips and pulls her close._

_Amy puts her hands on Ricky's face._

_Ricky whispers…_

**RICKY**

I love you.

_Then kisses Amy passionately for the first time as Mr. And Mrs. Underwood._

_Everyone gets up and claps as they watch them share their first kiss as husband and wife._

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT: ADRIAN'S APARTMENT/ NYC - NIGHT**

_Adrian comes back into the bedroom where Omar has been waiting on her. He can tell she is pissed off as she storms into the bathroom and closes the door behind her._

_He shouts out from the bed..._

**OMAR**

Was everything okay with Ben?

_We see Adrian slide down the wall in the bathroom, as she is crying hysterically at this point... _

_She yells out..._

**ADRIAN**

Everything is fine; I'll be out in a minute.

_She places her hand on her pregnant stomach and continues crying hysterically. She whispers..._

**ADRIAN**

What am I going to do?

**TRANSITION TO:**

_AS THE SONG __"ONE THOUSAND YEARS" BY CHRISTINA PERRI__ CONTINUES TO PLAY IN THE BACKROUND, WE SEE THE SCENES SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH FROM AMY AND RICKY'S WEDDING, TO BEN SITTING INSIDE HIS CAR, TO ETHAN SITTING AT THE WATER FOUNTAIN, TO KATHY WALKING BACK TOWARDS THE MAIN LOBBY WITH TEARS IN HER EYES, TO GRACE SITTING IN HER APARTMENT UNPACKING, TO ADRIAN SOBBING ON HER BATHROOM FLOOR._

_" Heart beats fast, Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow… One step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still, Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this… One step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more… One step close, one step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more "_

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay guys so that was it! I hope you all enjoyed and I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback on this story, it truly meant so much to me! I am writing a sequel to this, which will be titled "Secret Life 2: Happily Ever After?", and I will post the preview on here this week! **

**All info will be posted on this story link until I post the next one.**

**Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope the ending was worth it… and keep in mind there are many things that will continue in the next story :) ::hugs::**


	24. Happily Ever After? (TRAILER)

**COMING SOON**

* * *

This is the new trailer for the sequel I am writing; picture it in your head as if you were actually watching it on a screen. I hope you enjoy, and are just as excited as I am to write it! Please review and let me know your thoughts! :)

* * *

The song "_Set Fire to the Rain_" By Adele is playing softly.

_"I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me…"_

**_We have watched them all grow up… _**_(Flash of high school graduation)… _

**_We have watched them mature… _**_(Flash of Amy's college graduation)… _

**_We have witnessed mistakes…_**_ (Flash of Adrian sobbing on her bathroom floor)… _

_"My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms, without falling to your feet…"_

**_We have witnessed surprises… _**_(Flash of Leslie meeting Ricky for the first time)… _

**_We have witnessed heartbreaks…_**_ (Flash of Ethan left alone on the edge of the water fountain)… _

**_We have witnessed sadness…_**_ (Flash of Lauren in the doctor's office)… _

**_We have witnessed new flames…_**_ (Flash of Grace and Ben in Central Park)… _

_"But there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true…" _

**_We have witnessed miracles…_**_ (Flash of Madison and Jack at Destiny's incubator)… _

**_And we have witnessed joy…_**_ (Flash of Amy and Ricky at the alter)…_

* * *

**_But what is next in the journey for them all? _**

_(Bright lights flash and we see a distant image of a baby)_

**Doctor's voice:** It's a Boy!

_(Bright lights flash again, and in a blurry view we see Adrian crying on her bathroom floor.)_

**(Screen Jumps)**

_(Ben is standing in front of Adrian, his face beat red, he is yelling)_

**Ben:** So what you are asking me to do is to pretend like nothing happened?! Pretend that there is no way possible this baby is mine?! I can't do that Adrian!

_"And the games you play, you would always win, always win…"_

_(Adrian's face is cold and emotionless)_

**Adrian:** Yes, that is what I am asking Ben. You can, and you will do this for me. You have to.

_(Music gets louder)_

_"But I set fire to the rain…"_

_(Screen jumps to Ben inside his apartment; he smashes a vase with his fist, and we see the pieces fly in slow motion)_

_"Watched it pour as I touched your face, well, it burned while I cried, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name…"_

* * *

**_How will they handle the challenges? _**

_"When I lay with you, I could stay there, close my eyes…"_

_(We see Ethan at a college party, Kathy in the far distance, extremely drunk and falling everywhere, frat boy's messing with her)_

**(Screen jumps)**

_(Ethan just shoved an unknown college boy to the ground)_

**Ethan:** Stay away from her!

_"Feel you here forever, you and me together, nothing gets better…"_

**(Screen jumps)**

_(Kathy is in Ethan's car, still obviously drunk)_

**Kathy:** It's not your job to protect me!

**Ethan:** Well than whose is it Kathy!?

_"'Cause there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew…"_

**(Screen Flashes)**

_(We see Omar standing in front of Adrian)_

**Omar:** How can you do this to us Adrian?!

_"all the things you'd say, they were never true, never true…"_

** (Screen Jumps)**

_(Grace is sitting at a café table with Adrian)_

**Grace:** How could you not tell me this? I thought you were my best friend?

_"And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win…"_

**(Screen Jumps)**

* * *

**_How will they handle the heartbreak?_**

_"But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face…"_

_(We see Amy, and Ricky sitting on their front porch with a newborn, smiling as John is riding his bike on the sidewalk)_

**(Screen jumps)**

_"Well, it burned while I cried, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name…"_

_ (Ricky is standing in front of Bob Underwood, screaming)_

**Ricky:** You stay away from my family, my sister, my mother, and me! If I ever even see you show your face, I swear to god!

_"I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames. When it fell, something died, cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time…"_

** (Screen Jumps)**

_(Bob Underwood points his finger at Ricky as he gets in his car)_

**Bob Underwood:** No one threatens me… Remember that.

**(Screen Jumps)**

_(Amy is sitting at Lauren's bedside, holding her hand. Lauren is in a hospital bed, very fragile)_

**Amy:** You are going to get through this…

**(Screen Jumps)**

**Lauren:** I don't know if I can do it Amy…

_"Sometimes I wake up by the door, that heart you caught must be waiting for you…" _

**(Screen Jumps)**

_(Adrian is crying hysterically while pleading with Omar)_

**Adrian:** Omar please, you can't do this!

_"Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for you…"_

**(Screen Jumps)**

_(Amy is standing in her kitchen; Ricky has his jacket on and kisses his newborn)_

**Amy:** Ricky you don't have to do this.

**Ricky:** Yes, I do. I will be back, trust me. I love you Amy.

_"I set fire to the rain…"_

* * *

**_Will some be torn apart?_**

_(Ben is standing in front of Adrian, tears pouring from his eyes.)_

**Ben:** I don't think I can ever forgive you for this…

_"Watched it pour as I touched your face…" _

**(Screen Jumps)**

_(Madison and Jack are sitting alone in a dark room)_

**Madison:** Do you ever think we made the wrong decisions?

_"Well, it burned while I cried, cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name…"_

**(Screen Jumps)**

_(Grace is standing at her door, facing Ben)_

**Grace:** This was a mistake, goodbye Ben.

** (Screen Jumps)**

_(We see Omar walking out a door, suitcase in hand; he stops and looks back at the unknown person)_

**Omar:** I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry, I'm done.

_"I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames, when it fell, something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time…"_

**(Screen flashes)**

* * *

**_Or will they get their happily ever after?_**

**(Screen flashes)**

_(We see a white light again, and hear multiple newborn cries)_

_(We see Adrian, lying in a hospital bed, holding a newborn)_

**Adrian:** I'm sorry, I brought you into this situation, but I promise I will be here for you forever.

_"'Cause there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew…"_

**(Screen jumps)**

_(Ricky is walking with John towards a newborn, lying in a hospital crib)_

**Ricky:** This is your big brother.

**(Screen Jumps)**

_"All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, and the games you'd play…"_

_(We see Ethan open his dorm room door, Kathy is standing there, drenched from rain)_

**Kathy:** I'm sorry.

_"You would always win, always win…"_

**(Music fades out)**

**(Screen Flashes)**

* * *

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
